What is Love Truly Worth
by Side1ways
Summary: When Ben invited the VK's to Auradon, he didn't expect to fall in love with the smallest member of their group, and when Carlos arrived, he didn't expect to fall in love with the Prince. Now the pair of them must find a way to confess their feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Auradon!

**Hi Guys, and Welcome to the first chapter of What is Love Truly Worth or WILTW because the title is long to type out. Anyway, I realised with the all other stuff I was writing, that I hadn't done a 'typical' Ben and Carlos story, so I thought I would put my own twist on it. This is highly inspired by 'White Hair & Golden Cufflinks' and 'Love of a King, towards a Villain' so if you haven't read them already, I suggest you do. **

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter :)**

* * *

Carlos POV-Week 1:  
As the crowds dispersed, we saw Mal turn around, and heard her say "Hello Mother." At that point, it was obvious what has happening. The rest of us could now see Maleficent stood there, in all her 'glory'. "Stealing Candy Mal? So disappointed" she began, raising her staff into the air, with her minions behind her. Mal then tried to justify her actions, "It was from a baby" she responded, handing the lolly to her mother.

Through all this, I wasn't sure what to do. ' _Do_ _I just stand here? Can I look her in the eyes? Do I need to act all menacing?'_ I thought to myself, as some events transpired. I zoned back in when Maleficent screamed. "Oh! There's news! I buried the lede" causing me to turn my attention to her. ' _What could this possibly be? Nothing worth noting happens on the Isle'_ I thought to myself, nearly slipping back into deep thought, but this time, I was able to recover.

Maleficent began to speak again. "You four have been chosen to go to a different school…in Auradon" she finished, causing Evie, Jay and I to try and flee. Unfortunately, Maleficent's minions were stood behind us, so we didn't get very far. Mal was the first to object to the idea, but I couldn't focus on what she said. I was too paranoid to think of anything else. _'Us, being sent to Auradon? Why would they want **us** other there' _I thought to myself. Jay mentioned something about leather, and tried to high five me, but I quickly spoke up about my own fear.

"I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. Mom said they're rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave." I stated. I was absolutely petrified of dogs, and the thought of actually meeting one was horrifying. That's when I heard Jay bark into my ear, causing me to jump slightly. Again, I zoned out, and before long we were being ushered to Maleficent's castle.

We must have had a 30 minutes conversation deciding whether or not to go. Maleficent said that she wanted us to steal the Fairy Godmother's wand, and whatever maleficent wants she gets, so really this trip wasn't optional anymore. My mum started to get all sentimental or at least I thought she was. "Oh, well, they're not taking my Carlos, because I'd miss him too much." She stated, and for once, I felt like she loved me. "Really mum?" I asked, staring at her, slightly relieved at what she had said.

That was until she responded. "Yes. Who would touch up my roots, fluff my fur, and scrape the bunions off my feet?" she proceeded to say, which instantly kill any good feelings I had. I mumbled to myself "Yeah, maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing," and she noticed. Cruella reminded me that they have dogs in Auradon once again, and fear filled my mind. "Oh no! I'm not going" I stated. The other parents proceeded to state why Jay and Evie shouldn't go, and Maleficent went on a rant.

Something about getting their revenge. She did repeat "20 Years!" a lot, but I wasn't really paying attention. _'What if I meet a dog? What will I do? I can't run from it, mum says they are way too fast. I can't fight it, apparently they are really strong. Just stay with Mal, Evie and Jay, and hopefully they will protect me'_ my mind raced. Anyway, he heard beeping coming from outside, and we all made our way out. Evie and Jay were the first to leave, whilst I had to literally grab my bag and run from my mum. She wasn't happy about me going, so I had to dive into the limousine, and get as far into it as possible.

The limousine ride to Auradon to quite eventful. I noticed a load of sweets at the side of the limo, and started to dive in. Before long, Jay had noticed and decided to attack me, rather than grabbing his own sweets. I managed to fend him off, retaining hold of one of my sweets, and quickly took a bit out of it. It was an interesting taste, it was salty like nuts, but it was also sweet. I told them about it, and Jay asked to see. I opened my mouth, showing him the chewed remains, causing him to hit me, and grab the half I hadn't eaten, tasting it for himself. Evie was quick to notice that we were heading for the old destroyed bridge on the edge of the Isle.

"It's a trap!" I screamed, grabbing on to Jay in fear. The girls quickly grabbed hold of each other, and we all screamed as a magical bridge formed beneath us, and we passed through the barrier. "What just happened?" I questioned, intrigued by what was going on. "It must be magic" was Evie's response to the question.

Other than that, the rest of the car journey as uneventful. We all stared out the window at the beautiful landscape of Auradon. I didn't really want to admit it, but I was slightly looking forward to this opportunity, minus the dogs of course. Back on the Isle, I wasn't the evilest of kids. God, I wasn't bothered about being evil, all I wanted to focus on what making and tinkering with things. Well, that and surviving. I probably had it the worst out of the lot of us. Cruella was mad about her chores and furs, and if nothing was done or if something went wrong, then I would know about it. I would receive lashes after lashes, each leaving their own scar. Anyway, that was beside the point and I was off that dreadful isle now.

Ben's POV:  
I started to get completely flustered and nervous. We had received word that the Villain Kids were on their way, and all preparations had been made. Even though we had been planning this for weeks, I was still freaking out. We knew very little about these kids only their names and who their parents were, so the chance of something going wrong certainly existed.

Audrey noticed how nervous I was getting, and tried to calm my nerves. "Don't worry, Benny-boo. Everything will be fine." She said, but to be honest, it was little comfort. I tried to smile at her, showing how thankful I was, but it didn't really go very well. That's when I jumped out of my skin, as the band started to play the schools anthem. I took a slow breath, preparing myself, as the limousine pulls up, and the villain kids exited.

Well, I say exited, but it was more of a fight. From what I saw, Carlos fell out of the Limo, followed by Jay each of them grabbing hold of something and shouting, what it was I wasn't sure. Mal was quick to stop them, and the pair of them stood up off the floor.

The Fairy Godmother started to speak, but I zoned out, focusing on the four VK's, well more specifically Carlos. By the looks of it, he had something around his mouth, but I couldn't quite figure out what. Audrey noticed, and gave me a quick nudge, and I zoned back in to hear Fairy Godmother say "Don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future" and I knew this was my cue.

"It is so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben" I said, and I heard Audrey pipe up "Prince Ben, soon to be king" she said, causing me to sigh a little. I didn't really need that added bit of info, but with Audrey, everything was about titles. I hadn't noticed that Evie had approached me, until she started to speak.

"You had me at prince. My mum's a queen which makes me a princess" she said, and Audrey returned an equally stupid remark. I wasn't really paying attention during all of this, I was just looking at Carlos, noticing how nervous he was. He was fiddling with something on his belt. He looked up at me, and we made eye contact, causing him to blush deeply.

 _'God, he looks so cute when he blushes'_ I thought to myself, before quickly snapping out of it. I had no clue where that thought had come from, but it made me smile slightly. Anyway, Audrey finished with her rude remark, and I thought it was about time I introduced her.

"This is Audrey" I said, with a slight chuckle, but again she interrupted me. This time, she rose her hand, sticking her finger into the air, which aggravated me even more if I was being perfect honest. "Princess Audrey. His girlfriend. Right, Benny boo?" she stated, and I just chuckled in embarrassment. She grabbed hold of my hands, and tried to prove a point, so I just stood there awkwardly.

Before long, another pair of hands joined ours, and it was Fairy Godmothers. I had completely forgotten she was here. She started to speak again, and I zoned out again, focusing on Carlos again. He had a sad look on his face, but I wasn't quite sure what it was about. Anyway, before long, Fairy Godmother thrust our hands into the air, and started a spiel about library hours and curfew. She tottered off, leaving just Audrey and I with the VK's. This was my time to make a proper introduction.

I approached Jay first, and began my speech, I had been preparing for weeks. "It is so, so, so good to finally me..." was as far as I got, before Jay punched me in the chest, catching me off guard. I stumbled back a bit, before continuing what I was saying. "Meet you all. This is a momentous occasion, and one that I hope will go down in history..." was all I said, before I reached Carlos.

I noticed he still had stuff round his mouth, so for some unknown reason, I decided to wipe it off his mouth and taste it. When I did, he just blushed massively as I said "Is that chocolate" and he just let out a small nod. I finally decided to finish my speech "As the day our two peoples began to heal." I finished, causing them all to give me a look. I could see that they weren't impressed.

"Or the day that you showed four peoples where the bathrooms are" I heard Mal say, and the rest of the kids chuckled. In all fairness, it was pretty funny. "A little bit over the top?" I asked, and she responded with "A little more than a little bit" causing me to chuckle. Audrey noticed, and decided to start an 'argument' with Mal. They didn't really argue, but it was more snide comment after snide comment.

During this little thing, I walked over to Carlos. "Here, let me help" I said to him, grabbing a tissue from my pocket, and wiping the chocolate away from his mouth. As I did so, we stared into each other's eyes, and I realised how beautiful they were. They were a chocolate brown funnily enough, but they seemed to get deeper as I started into them. I started to get an overwhelming feeling, but what it was, I wasn't sure. "Thanks" I heard him mutter, staring back into my eyes as he did so. Anyway, I quickly snapped out of it when I heard Mal and Audrey dragging out a "Ha."

"How about a tour?" I asked, pulling myself away from Carlos, and back to Audrey side, with a bit of resentment I might add. I started to lead the way, explaining about the school's history and that, as we approached my dad's statue. As usual, I clapped and the statue changed from man to beast. I heard someone scream, and I turned around to see Carlos in Jay's arms, shivering slightly.

I decided to try and comfort him. "Carlos, it's okay. My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to remind us that anything is possible." I said, as Jay let him down, and before he could respond, Mal made some quip. "Does he shed much" she said, rather sarcastically, and I responded as such. "Yeah, mum won't let him on the couch" I said, causing Mal to look at me, trying to figure out if I was being sarcastic or not. I just chuckled as I led them inside.

Carlos POV:  
After freaking out over the statue, I was a little sceptical about entering the school. ' _Who knows what else is in here'_ I thought to myself, as Mal started to question Ben. I looked around, seeing banners hanging from the walls, and statues of armour everywhere. It was actually pretty impressive. My eyes landed on Ben once again, and we made eye contact. I blushed, smiled at him, and then looked at the floor, becoming all nervous. I don't know what it was about Ben, but he made me feel good inside. Like really good.

Anyway, he called one of his friends down, and was about to take us to our dorms before Audrey interrupted, dumping us onto Doug. Doug started to introduce himself, reciting six out of the seven dwarves, but I was too focused on watching Ben walk down the corridor, he looked over his shoulder, and saw me staring. He returned a smile to me, and I looked at the floor once again. Before long, Mal had dragged us up a set of stairs, and she obviously didn't have a clue where she was going.

Doug spoke up, telling us that the dorms where the other way, and started to recite the dwarves again. "Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and..." he said, and he was struggling to get the last one. I decided to help him out, saying "Sneezy" as I walked past him.

The group of us made our way to the dorms, but we had to split up half way. We were met with a T-junction, and we were in different directions. Mal and Evie turned left, whilst Jay and I turned right. "Here we are, room 54" I heard Jay say, as we approached our room. He opened the door, and my god was the room impressive.

There were two double beds with a blue quilt, matching the schools colours, and there was a table in the centre of the room. To my left, there was a TV on the wall, and to the right was the shared bathroom. I started to walk into the room, but Jay barged me to the floor, and jumped onto the bed on the left side of the room. "Mine" he stated, laying there, staring up at the ceiling. I walked over to my bed, and smirked. _'At least this way I get a better view of the TV'_ I thought to myself.

We heard a knock at the door, and when I opened it, someone was stood there with our stuff. "Thanks" I said, grabbed the bits and pulling them into the room. We both started to unpack, which didn't take too long. By the looks of it, we had only packed one or two outfits in our rush, so we had some time to kill. Jay started to scout around the room, looking for stuff of value, whilst I just generally looked around. The TV interested me, as I wanted to see what channels were had access to. On the isle, I gained them once but it wasn't for very long, so I wanted to explore them fully. I flicked between channels, finding some interesting shows, and I spent at least two hours watching them.

Ben's POV:  
When we walked away from the group, I couldn't help but feel bad. I looked over my shoulder, to see Carlos staring at me. I smiled at him, causing him to blush and quickly look down at the floor. That's when Audrey snapped me out of my thought process. "Ugh, who does she think she is" she said, with a tone of disgust in her voice. "I have done nothing wrong, and she attacks me like that" she continued, but I didn't say anything. She said something else, but this time I completely ignored her, staring down at the floor instead, and letting my mind race. Not that Audrey noticed of course, she was too self-obsessed to see.

I couldn't stop thinking about Carlos. About how I wiped chocolate off his face, and how we both just stared into each other's eyes. Reliving the moment brought the feeling back. Feeling I've never experienced before. He was so cute, so adorable, and he needed protecting. That's how I felt when he flinched at the statue, like he needed someone to take care of him.

 _'Do I fancy him? But I'm not gay… am I? I meant, I definitely don't have these feeling for Audrey, and I never have. Oh god, this is all so confusing.'_ I thought to myself, my mind racing. I've never really thought about what I wanted, as it was always expected of me to marry Audrey. And if I was gay, it would explain how I felt in the changing rooms, getting all nervous when any of the guys approach me shirtless, and avoiding to make eye contact. _'I need to talk to someone about this'_ I thought to myself. Luckily, we scheduled the VK's arrival for a Sunday, so I knew everyone would be free.

I zoned back in to see Audrey staring at me, with a rather mad look on her face. "You weren't listening to me were you?" she snapped rather aggressively.

"Yeah, of course I was. You were going on about Mal and how she treated you" I said, and instantly regretted it.

"I wasn't 'going on', I was stating that she shouldn't have spoken to me that way. Anyway, I have a dress fitting for the coronation, so I'll see you later. Alright Benny boo" she finished, before kissing me on the cheek and walking away. And I felt absolutely nothing.

 _'God, I really need to talk to someone'_ I thought to myself, pulling my phone out of my pocket. I texted Lonnie, and asked her to meet me outside and she was more than happy to help. I trusted Lonnie, I knew I could be completely honest with her, and that she would be completely honest with me. But I also knew she could keep a secret.

We met up, and went to one of the secluded areas of the school. Well, the school was bordered by a forest so we decided to make our way into it, whilst I was planning what to say in my head. Anyway we made our way into a clearing, and we began our conversation. "So what did you want to talk about?" she asked, rather intrigued by what I was going to say.

I had to carefully phrase this, as I didn't want to give too much away. I still wasn't sure about how I was feeling, and I didn't really want to jump to any conclusions. "Do you ever think that you're not who you think you are" I asked, and to be fair it was a rather vague question. She just looked at me, and I knew I needed to clarify.

"Ok, so say you've been used to Instaroyal for your whole life, but then a new social media comes along, call it Aurabook, but it's completely not what your used to, but you still prefer it to the old one" I started to ramble, delving deeper into this already confusing analogy.

"Ben, stop rambling. I'm completely lost" she said, calmly, but firmly. I knew she was becoming inpatient, but I was still worried about confessing what I truly meant.

"Ok, I'm not going to mention any names, but hypothetically, if you've been with someone for so long, you start to get used to them. But then someone new, and completely different comes along and it just feels right, instantly." I finally confessed, and I think she clicked.

"Ben, I know what you're trying to say. You've been with Audrey for so long, but now the Villain kids have come, and one of the girls has caught your eye. Ben you need to do what is right for you" she finished, but she still hasn't grasped the full concept. I knew I would have to admit it to her at this point, but I was so scared and unsure.

* * *

 **So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I know it was heavily based on the movie, but I thought it was the best way to get the ball rolling so to speak. The whole story loosely follows the movie, but I do put my own twist on it, and at some point, go completely off the rails, so keep reading, and you'll see where I go with this. Anyway, see you next Monday :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Confession and Action

**Hey Guys, and Welcome back to Chapter 2 of WILTW. I wanted to say a massive thank you for the response I got on the last chapter, it honestly meant the world to me when you guys left a review, and followed the story.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, although it is a little shorter than usual. The end of this chapter follows the main story line slightly and since we all know how it goes, I kinda rushed through it, but you'll see what I mean when you read it. Anyway, again, I hope you enjoy, and I'll see you at the end!**

* * *

Ben's POV:"It's not one of the girls" I whispered, so quietly that even I could barely hear it. She knew I had said something, but she didn't hear what. "What was that Ben?" she asked, taking my hand in her own, and comforting me.

"I don't think it's one of the girls" I whispered slightly louder, and this time she heard. She went quiet, and I proceeded to talk. "I think I might be gay" I said, looking up at her. "But I don't know for sure. It's just all happening so fast, and it might just be a onetime thing, and nothing to worry about, but I just don't know…" I started to ramble, but she quickly stopped me when she pulled me into a hug, "Ben, I'm so proud of you for admitting it" she said, as tears started to stream down my face.

"I can't imagine how confusing this whole thing is. But one thing is for sure. You need to break up with Audrey" she continued, and I looked into her eyes. "Whether you're gay, bi or whatever, it's clear that you're not happy with her. When you are around her, you look so miserable, and it's clear she annoys you" she finally finished.

"But what about my parents. How will they react to the whole thing?" I replied, panic racing through my mind. "I was always told that a king needed an heir. What if I can't have an heir?" I finished, and Lonnie shook her head once again.

"Ben, you're parents are going to love you no matter what. God Ben, your mum fell in love with a beast. They will understand, don't worry about it." She responded. I just nodded, she was right, I needed to end it with Audrey.

"You're right. I'll do it at lunch. I'll take her to one side, and finish it" I said to her, and we both agreed. I made sure to clean myself up, removing any stray tears from my face, and brushing the dust off of my suit, and we made our way back to the school, to hear the lunch bell go off. _'Show time'_ I thought to myself.

I made my way into the school, and grabbed the VK's from their room. "What was that sound?" Mal asked, and it was obvious it startled her.

"That was the school bell. I signals when lessons begin and end. That specific bell signals that lunch as started" I said, walking into the cafeteria. "Ok, just follow me. The basic premise is that you join the queue, and pick what food you want, using the tongs. Don't worry about how much you have, the lunch staff prepare at least 10 lots of the stuff, so we always have enough food" I said, stacking up on cookies.

"What are those?" I heard Carlos ask, pointing to the stack of cookies on my tray.

"What? You've never heard of cookies before?" I asked, causing them to shake their heads. "My god, you have to try them. I absolutely love cookies, they are great. I can't really describe them, but I think you'll like them" I said, placing a few onto their trays. We finished stockpiling some food, and headed over to an empty table.

"So, what do you think of Auradon so far?" I asked them, hoping they were having a good experience.

Jay was first to speak up. "Everything's so bright, almost too bright" he said, whilst biting into a sandwich, and then staring at it when he did so. Evie was next to respond. "It's colourful. Every colour is everywhere. Back on the Isle, it was a series of blacks, greys and more greys" she finished, with a happy sigh at the end. It was clear she was loving it. Mal later finished. "Not to mention the lack of evil" she groaned, biting into her food.

Carlos hadn't said anything, so I decided to question him on it. To be fair, his opinion was the only one I actually cared about. "Carlos, what do you think?" I asked, and I could see him blush deeply. "The TV's pretty cool, and it's better than the Isle for sure" he said, a smile growing on his face. However, I noticed he had chocolate around his face again."Here, let me get that" I said, grabbing yet another napkin, and wiping his mouth free of chocolate. Again, we got lost in each other's eyes, but I was snapped out of it, when I heard Lonnie's voice.

"Hey Ben, mind if I join you" she said, smirking as I quickly removed my hand from his face.

"Sure. Guys, this is Lonnie, Mulan's Daughter" I introduced her, and everyone got a puzzled look on their face.

"You know, Mulan? Defeater of Shan Yu?" she said, and the VK's shared an "ahh" as they realised who she was.

Lonnie sat right next to me, and nudged me in the arm as she did so. I looked at her, and she was just smiling, so I got the message she was trying to send. We sat and chatted for about 10 minutes, before I saw Audrey leaving the hall. I planned to break up with her now, as I wanted her to enjoy lunch at least.

"If you'll excuse me for a second" I said, getting up from my seat. I heard Lonnie say "Stay Strong" as I ran over to Audrey. I reached her, and she said "Benny-boo, I've been looking all over for you! Why didn't you sit with me?" in that annoying tone. It was clear that she was angry, but she was putting on a friendly face.

"Audrey, can we go someplace private, we need to talk" I asked, rather confidently I might add. That confidence quickly faded with her response.

"Oh, Benny-bear whatever you have to say, you can say right here" she said, chuckling at the end. "No, I really think we should go someplace else." I insisted politely, but she snapped at me. "No, whatever it is, you can tell me here!" she exclaimed, and I knew she wouldn't give in.

"Fine, Audrey I'm breaking up with you" I said, trying to maintain my composure. "Oh, Benny-boo, you're such a terrible joker" she said, laughing to herself, and this angered me even more. "No, I'm being serious. I'm breaking up with you" I said again, and by this point, the whole café was silent, some people even recording. "What, why would you break up with me?" she asked, trying to sound all innocent.

"For one, when the Villain kids arrived, you did nothing but belittle them. You shot down Evie right away, and then started to argue with Mal, because we shared a chuckle. Secondly, You only ever talk about yourself, and it's annoying" I said, and I could see she was infuriated. "And I mean, really annoying" I added onto the end, just to make sure she knew.

I turned around, but before I could get very far, she grabbed my wrist, trying to stop me. I yanked it out of her grasp, and continued to walk away from her, back towards the Villain kids. "BENJAMIN ADAMS, DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed, but I didn't even turn to look at her.

A small smile grew on my face as I walked away and Lonnie smiled at me as I did so, and so did Carlos. He looked like this was the happiest he had even been, and this just made be melt inside. _'He looks so adorable'_ I thought to myself, as I sat back opposite him. "I'm proud of you Ben" I heard Lonnie say, and Mal was quick to question it.

"Yeah, what was all that about? Why'd you end it? I mean, I know she is extremely irritating, and thinks she is the best at everything, but other than that, why?" She said. It wasn't really a question, but more a way for her to get her opinion across.

I decided to answer it anyway. "Something didn't feel right with her. I wasn't being my true self, and I didn't love her" I said, looking at Carlos whilst I did so. Lonnie nudged me under the table, so no one else noticed, but I knew what she meant.

I decided to quickly change the subject. "Well, that's enough about me. Why don't you tell us something about yourselves" I asked, and I saw all VK's tense up instantly. They all looked at each other, with a rather nervous look, and I quickly gathered that it was a touchy subject. "If you don't want to its fine. I just wanted to get to know you better" I said, chuckling to myself rather awkwardly. "Ok, what do you think of your timetables?" I asked, trying to avoid an awkward silence. They all seemed to perk up at this question.

Carlos was first. "Yeah, I'm looking forward to it, although I don't know what some of the lessons are" he confessed. I saw an opportunity, and decided to take it. "Well, I could spent some time with you later, and help clarify anything if you want" I asked, and I saw his face light up. "Yeah, I'd lo…" he began, but Mal was quick to interrupt. "Sorry Ben, but we're busy tonight. Perhaps another time" she said, glaring at Carlos, and all the enjoyment on this face was removed. Before I could say anything, the bell went again, and the VK's quickly scuttled off somewhere.

I just sighed, forgetting that Lonnie was sat next to me. "So Carlos hey?" she said, and I jumped, startled by her voice.

"What? I don't know what you mean" I stuttered, obviously blushing at this point.

"Come on Ben, I saw how you look at him. God, you were lost in his eyes when you were wiping chocolate off his face" she joked, and I blushed even deeper. "And you don't need to worry, he's clearly into you too" she said, standing up from the table.

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked, chasing after her.

"I'm just saying, he was lost in your eyes as well, his face light up when you offered to spend time with him and you should have seen the smile on his face when you broke up with Audrey. It was like from ear to ear. You have nothing to worry about" she finished, as we made our way outside. I had tourney practise, and I think Lonnie wanted to watch. It was clear she wanted to play as well, but for some reason the school wouldn't let her.

Carlos POV:  
"Mal, what the hell?" I asked, as she dragged me back to the dorm rooms. "We're not doing anything tonight!" I exclaimed, and she turned to me.

"We are only here to get the wand, not make 'friends'. Tonight, we going to try and get it" she snapped back with a large amount of anger in her voice, but I had a retort.

"Well, maybe I planned to ask Ben about the wand tonight" I snapped at her, equalling her anger. We had reached the dorms by this point, so I just slammed the door in her face. I could hear Jay scoff at what I had to say, so I decided to question him on it. "What? I could have asked him!" I said, walking over to my bed.

"Yeah, is that before or after you kiss?" he laughed, puckering his lips as a joke causing me to blush and panic.

"What, what do you mean" I asked, stuttering. "Dude, it's clear that you like him." He replied, rather casually. "But, I'm not gay" I responded, still blushing, and starting to get a little upset.

"Ok, so you're not gay. I'll just forget the times you stared at me shirtless, or the times you tried to see me naked." He replied, but it wasn't an angry voice, more of a comforting voice. "Dude, I'm not trying to mean, and I found it flattering. Don't worry, I haven't told anyone. I understood why you hid it on the Isle." he said, and it comforted me.

"Thanks Jay, at least I can be honest with you" I said, face planting onto my bed.

We passed the hours watching some TV, and I started to play some video game. By the time Mal and Evie entered, I was on level 3. Mal started making some annoying point, about Jay stealing a load of stuff, but I wasn't really bothered about it. I was too focused on my game. "Carlos" I heard her shout, but decided to ignore it. That was probably a bad plan. She grabbed my ear, and yanked me away from the game.

"Don't you remember what we are here for!" she exclaimed, and Jay was quick to respond. "Yeah, magic wand, blah blah blah" he said, causing Evie and I to chuckle. Mal was less than impressed. "Guys, this is the one chance to prove ourselves…" she said, but I zoned out. I didn't want to prove myself, and I certainly didn't want the villains to rule over Auradon. The Isle was bad enough as it is, but to have that here in Auradon too, yeah no thanks.

Anyway, the rest went quiet, and Mal asked Evie for the magic mirror. Evie chanted something into it, and it showed the wand in return. But only the wand. I knew I needed to play along at this point. I didn't want to lose the only friends I had. Plus, I would need to convince everyone not to go through with it, and I couldn't do that if they hated me.

"Zoom out" I said, and the mirror did so, showing us the entire planet. Evie started to repeat the word "Closer" and it became rather annoying very quickly. "Can't I go back to my game, I'm on level 3?" I asked, but before I could leave, Mal grabbed my wrist. "There, the Museum of Cultural History" she said, and I quickly googled it. "Where is that" she asked, and this time, I had a response.

"2.3 miles from here" I said, showing them the laptop screen. "Let's go" Mal said, but I was hesitant. "Are we sure this is the best idea? I mean, there probably security cameras and a guard" I stated, but the just looked at me. "Fine, let's go" I said, walking out the room, and sneaking down the corridor.

We reached the museum about 15 minutes later, and boy was I tired. I mean, I wasn't unfit but that was one long run, and we ran all of it. Anyway, we peaked through the doors, and saw a guard sat at the desk. "Told you so" I mumbled, and everyone else didn't seem impressed. And by that, I mean Jay slapped me on the arm rather hard. "Ouch!" I exclaimed, causing him to chuckle.

He was quick to speak up. "Is that your mother's spinning wheel?" he asked, pointing to it in the middle of the room.

"Yeah, it's kinda dorky" I chuckled along with him, and Mal got defensive. "It's magic, it doesn't need to look cool" she said, before reciting a few spells. On the second attempt, she managed to spell the guard, and he pricked his finger on the spindle, causing him to fall asleep. She opened the door for us, and we started to look for the wand.

We approached a room with statues of our parents in, and everyone shuddered at the sight. "Mummy?" Evie said, followed my Jay saying "Killer." I stared at the statue of the mother, fright filling my whole body. "I will never forget mother's day again" was all I said, still shivering at her statue. "Well, the wands not in here. Let's bounce. Let's go" Jay said, and I was quick to follow him out of the room. Mal disappeared for about 3 minutes which gave us time to find it.

"Guys, it's here!" I exclaimed pointing at it from above. When we reached it, Jay was stupid enough to try and straight up grab it. He was blown away by a force field, and siren. "I told you, I told you sooo bad!" I exclaimed, as he pulled himself from the floor.

"A force field and a siren. That's a little excessive" Evie said, and I chuckled to myself. "Well, it is one of the most powerful artefacts in Auradon" I replied, causing them all to glare at me. "Not helpful Carlos" Mal snapped, as she began to lead the way out of the museum. We managed to evade the guard, but before we left, I could hear the phone was ringing. I decided to answer it, only to find that it was the security company. With a little small talk, I was able to turn the siren off.

"Carlos!" I heard Mal shout as soon as the alarm went off. "You're welcome" I responded, walking towards the group. "Great Jay, now we have to go to school tomorrow" Mal snapped, as we made our way back.

We each got back to the dorms, and went to sleep for the night.

* * *

 **Ok, so a lot happened in this chapter! Ben told Lonnie how he was feeling, and broke it off with Audrey!** **Once again, thank you guys so much! I really means a lot to hear back from you guys, and know that you are enjoying the stuff I write. I know it's kinda cheesy, but it honestly gives me the energy to write.**

 **Anyway, Review Time-**

 **Sexly Sango- Thank you, and I hope I dont disappoint you in the future! It might get to a point where I start to update this story on a more regular basis, as I want to get this out to you guys, but no promises ;)**

 **Thunderstorms.03- I'm honoured! But I agree, no one writes Benlos anymore which is why I started to write it, I couldn't be bothered to wait for other people. You'll be relieved to hear that I have two more Benlos stories that I'm working on at the moment. One of them is a sequel to NTC, and the other is another independent story like this one. Finger's crossed, I'll post those when I finish posting NTC and this.**

 **Guest: This comment intrigued me massively, and it was something I'd never thought or heard about before. If you could leave another review clarifying this for me, but from what I understood, you're saying that I should switch some of the main characters genders. I'd be more than happy to give it a go!**


	3. Chapter 3: Time Together

**Bam, double update for today! With you guys leaving the reviews, I really wanted to get a couple chapters of this out. Plus, I felt like Chapter 2 wasn't the best, and I didn't want to disappoint you guys. Anyway, I hope you enjoy Chapter 3 of WILTW**

* * *

Monday Morning, Ben's POV:  
It was about 7:30am, and breakfast was beginning, so I made my way to Carlos' dorm room. I wanted to see him before class, and ask what lessons he said, to see if we shared any. I got to the door and knocked, only to hear distant groans and grumbles. Eventually, Carlos opened the door shirtless, and I blushed massively.

"G-Good Morning" I stuttered, staring at his abs, before realising what I was doing, and averting my eyes. "Its breakfast, so I thought I'd come get you" I said, rather nervously at this point.

"Oh, ok. Come in, I just need to shower, and I'll be out" he said, ushering me inside. I sat down on this bed, and watched him grab some clothes and made his way into the bathroom. That's when Jay startled me as he spoke up. "Is that offer for everyone, or just Carlos" he joked, and I blushed deep. "Yeah, it's for everyone" I said, but I think he noticed the disappointment in my voice when I said it.

"I think I'll pass. I'll grab Mal and Evie, and see you at some point in the day" he said, putting his beanie on, and exiting the room.

I sighed with relief. Finally, I could send some time with Carlos, by myself and try to get to know him. Anyway, I sat on the bed for about 5 minutes scrolling through my phone, checking my emails etc., until Carlos exited the bathroom. "Ready?" he asked, and we made our way to the café.

We grabbed some breakfast, and I decided that we would sit at an empty table. "So, what lessons do you have today? And is there anything you need help with?" I asked, digging into my food.

"Well, I've got Maths first, followed by English, then Magical History and finally Remedial Goodness 101" he said, and I chuckled when he said Remedial Goodness 101, as the way he said it sounded like disgust. "Really, we have to take a goodness class?" he moaned, obviously opposed to the idea.

"Come on, it won't be so bad. It's just to help you see what things are like in Auradon" I said, trying to reassure him. I looked down at his plate, to see that he had basically stacked up a load of pancakes, and was drenching them in chocolate sauce. "God, you do like chocolate" I chuckled, nodding to his plate.

"Yeah, there's nothing like it back on the Isle. It's so tasty" he said, pouring more and more of it onto his plate.

"Not to mention unhealthy" I chuckled back, causing him to stare at me.

"And what are you eating, Mr Muscle Man" he joked, nodding to my bowl of Weetabix with some fruit on top.

"Nothing as tasty as yours" I joked back, "But at least I'll stay in shape" I finished, before flexing my arm, showing off my biceps, causing him to chuckle back. A moment of silence fell on the table, but it wasn't awkward, instead we were staring into each other eyes once again, both getting lost in the others. It only lasted a minute or two, before someone dropped a plate, and we snapped out of it, and proceeded to eat our breakfast. We shared small talk, but before long, the bell went. "Well, that's our cue. I'll see you later ok" I said, as we placed our trays on the waste, and made our way to lesson.

Carlos POV:  
My first lesson of the day was Maths, and boy did I enjoy it. I loved substituting and solving the equations, and I got a rush every time I got the answer right. The lesson passed rather quickly, and before long, I was making my way to English. I walked into the lesson, and the teacher, Miss Hill, decided to introduce me to the whole class.

"Class, this is the new student Carlos. I want you to treat him with the same respect as you would your friends. Carlos, there's a free seat over there" she said, point to a desk next to Ben. I face lit up, as I made my way over to him. I have to admit, I didn't grasp this lesson as much as I did Maths. We were told to interpret some poems, and luckily I was partnered with Ben. He tried to help me, but I couldn't seem to grasp the concept. Anyway, the whole lesson pretty much continued the same, but by the time the bell went, I was frustrated, and my body language showed this. I was sat with my arms crossed on the table, almost slouching in my seat.

We made our way to lunch, and once again I and Ben sat together. "What's up Carlos? You've seemed down ever since we left English" he asked, with a rather comforting smile that made my insides melt. I felt safe with him, so I decided to answer the question.

"I just can't get it. Surely there must be a right answer! I mean, it can't mean everything!" I said, toying with my food. He placed his hand on mine, and I felt all my worries dissolve. He hand as soft, and warm, and I loved the feeling.

"Don't worry Carlos, I'll help you. I quite enjoy English, so I could tutor you if you wanted" he said, with that adorable smile again. I just blushed. _'Alone time, with Ben?'_ I thought to myself, and nodded excited by the prospect.

Our little moment was completely ruined when the rest of the gang decided to join us on the table. Ben quickly panicked, and withdrew his hand, and decided to question the other guys. "So, did you enjoy your first few lessons?" he asked, and Jay was the first to speak up. "Yeah, History was alright, but Biology was really interesting! I mean, we were dissecting an animal, and it was really cool" he exclaimed, obviously excited about the lesson.

Evie had Geography, followed by Chemistry, and said that she found it really enjoyable as well. Mal sort of just grumbled something about 'Life without magic' which was a class specifically for the magic users in the school. I believe the words she said were 'condescending' and 'pointless.' Anyway, we all sat and ate lunch together, with Ben and me exchanging sweet glances with each other.

Magical History was alright I suppose, but it wasn't the most exciting thing, and that left me with the last lesson of the day, Remedial Goodness 101.

I got to class about 10 minutes early, and caught Fairy Godmother by surprise. "Oh, Carlos, I didn't see you there. Come in" she said, gesturing to the desks. "You do know that your 10 minutes early right" she said, writing something on the whiteboard.

"Yeah, we finished Magical History early, so I thought I would come straight here. I had nothing else to do" I chuckled, placing my bag beside my desk, and sitting down.

"So Carlos, how do you like Auradon so far?" she asked, still planning the lesson. "Yeah, I'm really enjoying it. All the teachers seem really nice. Plus the food is good" I replied, pulling out some homework from earlier. "Well,I'm glad your enjoying it" she replied, turning away from the board, and giving me a warm smile before she continued. I spent the next 10 minutes completing said homework. It was from Maths, so I completed it pretty quick. Anyway, the bell went, and Mal, Jay and Evie all walked in together. Jay sat to the side of me, and Evie and Mal sat on the desks opposite us. The lesson began, and was an interesting experience.

The lesson proceed as such: The Fairy Godmother kept asking questions with two or three 'wrong' answers and one 'correct.' The answer she as expecting was fairly obvious, especially when I was questions like. "You find a vial of poison. Do you:

A, Pour it in the Kings wine,  
B Paint it on an apple  
or C Hand it over to the proper authorities." She asked, and everyone raised their hands, well, everyone except Mal.

Jay grabbed hold of my arm, and tried to force in down onto the table. Before he got too far, the Fairy Godmother asked him for the answer, and he stated "C". "Damn, I was gonna say that" I moaned, and he pulled me into a headlock, dragging me onto the top of the table."Aww, but I said it first" he replied, whilst I struggled to remove myself from his arms.

"Boys. Boys!" we heard Fairy Godmother say, and we both turned to look at her. I used this opportunity to free myself from Jay's arms. "I'm going to encourage you to use that energy on the tourney field" she said, pointing at the large field outside.

I was quick to respond. "Oh, we're ok. Whatever that is, I think we'll pass" I said, but she insisted.

You're never going to guess where I am. In the middle of the tourney field, stumbling about. I heard the coach shout "Lost Boy" so I looked at him "Hey. Hey! Hey, you. Lost boy! Put your helmet on. Get out of the kill zone! Come on," he shouted again but I was still confused. I managed to put the helmet on, but that was probably my only success throughout the whole thing. I got tackled to the ground and pelted with the ball a few times, which actually really hurt. This probably lasted for about an hour, before the coach decided to call it a day.

We all huddled together, and the coach turned his attention to Jay. "What do you call that? Cause I call that raw talent, welcome to the team son" he said, patting Jay on the shoulder. Then he turned to me. "Ever heard of band?" he said, causing Jay to chuckle, whilst I had a look of sorrow on my face. I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder, and heard Ben speak up. "I'll work with him coach" he said, and that made me feel slightly better. The coach dismissed everyone, and I turned to Ben.

"God, first English, now this. I'm not on a roll today" I said to him, rather disappointed with myself. He could see how miserable I was, and decided to reassure me. "Don't worry C, you'll get it, and I'll be there to help you" he said, and I quickly noticed the nickname. "So it's C huh. I could get used to that" I replied, chuckling. "Thanks Ben" I said, giving him a small smile, before walking into the changing rooms.

7:30pm:  
Jay and I were sat in the dorm room, completing our homework, when we heard Mal and Evie barge in. "You could at least knock" I said, staring at them as they stood at the door panting.

"Sorry, but this is important" Mal said rather sarcastically. Once they had regained their breaths, Mal began. "So, I found Fairy Godmother's daughter, and convinced her ask the Fairy Godmother to use the wand. If she does, then I'm invited, giving me a chance to snag it" she finished, with a massive grin on her face. Jay decided to pipe up.

"Carlos has training with Ben as well, so maybe he could ask about it then. You know, try his plan from the other night" he said, winking at me. I just blushed, whilst Evie and Mal were oblivious to it.

"Perfect. Now we can work from two angles. We are close to getting this wand!" Mal exclaimed, whilst I just continued to do my homework. I was starting to regret this whole plan, and now I've been roped in to getting information. After plotting a little more, Mal and Evie finally left the room, and I decided to get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be stressful day, with a mentoring session with Ben in the morning, and tourney practise with him later that day.

Tuesday-9:00am. Carlos POV:  
The day began as usual, with Ben coming to get me for breakfast. Today I was ready before he got here, so we left as soon as he arrived. We both had a free first, so we decided it would be a perfect time to do some tutoring. However, the whole time I couldn't focus. I knew I needed to get information from him, so I decided it would be best to just ask.

"So what's the deal with all the magical artefacts? I heard someone say something about a museum, and I was curious" I asked, rather randomly, I might add, and he picked up on it.

"What's piqued your interest in that, if I may ask?" he responded, closing the book he was working from.

"Well, it was my Magical History lesson yesterday. We spoke about Fairy Godmother's wand, and Tritons Trident, but apparently they don't use them at all anymore." I said, closing my book as well. _'That was a good recovery_ ' I thought to myself.

"Well, when the kingdoms were united, the King decided it was best if we stopped using magic. He believed that we should learn how to live without it. But on special occasions, they are still used however" he said, and I was quick to respond.

"Like when?" I asked, knowing I had him where I wanted him.

"Well, Triton uses the trident for the Celebration of Auradon Festival, and the Fairy Godmother's wand will be used at my coronation" he said, with a smug smile on his face. I decided to play dumb, asking him about the coronation.

It was all tactical however, I could find out where we were sitting, and where the wand would be. "Your coronation? That's the deal with that anyway?" I asked, playing as innocent as possible.

"Well, it's when I will be crowned the King of Auradon. It's being held at the cathedral and the whole school is invited. Basically, I will walk down the cathedral, and greet the current King and Queen, as well as the Fairy Godmother, and then she will bless me with the wand." He said, rather smugly I will add again.

"And where will we be? Will we be by the front, or what? I want to have a good view of this" I joked, nudging him as I laughed, and luckily he took the bait.

"Unfortunately not. At the front, it's just me, my folks and my partner." He replied, with that sweet smile again, making me melt inside. "Anyway, enough about me. I want to know about you" he said, pulling me out of my trance.

"Me? There's not much to know about me" I replied, getting rather shy. I didn't really like to talk about my past, as I hadn't really had the best experiences. "Come on, there's got to be something interesting you can tell me?" I said, smiling at me once again. God that thing was like a truth serum, because as soon as he smiled, I started to confess little parts about my history.

"Well, I'm the son of Cruella De Vil. I grew up alone with my mother in Hell Hall, and I hated every minute I was on that isle" I admitted, and my expression quickly changed into sadness. "Oh, Carlos I'm so sorry" he said, trying to comfort me, but I knew I needed to be alone. "If you'll excuse me" I said, getting up off the floor. At this point, there was definitely tears streaming down my face.

I made my way out of the library and ran straight for my dorm room. I needed a few moments alone, to recover from my memories. About 5 minutes passed, and I could hear someone at the door.

"Carlos, its Ben. Am I alright to come in?" he asked, and I got up and opened the door. At this point, I wasn't crying anymore, but I was still upset. I made my way back over to the bed, and decided to speak up.

"Ben, I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have run out on you like that." I confessed, but he quickly joined me on the bed, holding my hands in his own.

"It's fine. I'm sorry I pushed you to answer a question. I should have just let it be" he confessed back, but I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it. You didn't know" I replied. We sat and chatted for a few minutes, before we heard the bell go. "Come on, what's your next lesson?" he asked. "I've got Chemistry" I said, packing my bag, and we made our way out of the room.

"I'll walk you. I've got biology, so I'm not far" he said, with that adorable smile of his. We made our way to my class, and before I went inside he said, "If you want to leave tourney practise tonight, then we can" in a rather sympathetic voice.

"No, it's fine. Besides, according to you, I need to get into shape" I joke back, now fully recovered. "Ok, I'll see you at 3:10" he said, smiling before walking away.

3:10pm-Ben's POV:  
The school day pretty much continued as such. Lessons were ok, but I couldn't help but feel guilty over what I had done to Carlos. I only wanted to get to know him better, but instead, I make him cry. I knew I had to make it up to him at some point, but I wasn't quite sure how. Anyway, it reached 3:10pm and the school day had official ended, so I made my way to the changing rooms, only to see Carlos in there as well.

"Ready for training?" I asked, startling the younger boy. "My god Ben, you scared me!" he said, and I just chuckled. I took off my top, right as he turned about and he just stared at my abs. I'm not gonna lie, I had a pretty defined six-pack, and I was rather impressed with myself to be fair.

I could tell that Carlos was impressed as well. I decided to snap him out of his stare by flexing, and he quickly blushed and averted his eyes. I just chuckled, and we continued to get changed.

"Ok, Carlos, we're gonna do some sprint. You ready?" I asked, and he just nodded. I heard some barking coming from behind him, and before long, he had passed me, running at quite some speed. "Sweet" I said, turning around to see him running into the forest around the school, with Dude chasing him. "Carlos? Carlos!" I yelled, chasing after him, whilst he continued to frantically run away, but I lost him as soon as I entered the forest. "Carlos? Carlos?" I kept shouting, hoping to hear a response, and in the distance, I heard a very faint "B-Ben?" followed by barking.

I was able to follow the noise, to find Carlos clinging onto a tree with a fear for his life. "Ben, Ben, get back!" he said, warning me away from Dude.

"Whoa, calm down" I said, slowly walking towards Dude.

"Ben, get back. This thing is a killer! He's gonna chase me down and rip out my throat. This is a vicious, rabid pack animal", he replied, getting closer and closer to the tree each time. I proceeded to pick up Dude, and move him away from Carlos, hoping to ease his suffering a little bit. He eventually let go of the tree, but refused to come down completely.

"Carlos, who told you that?" I asked, rather curious around his 'rabid pack animal' statement.

"My mother. She always told me that dogs are killer that eat boys that don't behave" he replied, still shivering a little bit.

"Carlos, this is Dude, the campus mutt. Come down, I promise I won't let him hurt you" I said, holding Dude in one arm, and offering Carlos my other. With some hesitation, he climbed back down.

"See, he's not that bad. Try petting him" I said, gently stroking Carlos' hand over Dude fur. Carlos' hands were so soft, that I didn't want to let them go. It just felt right, to hold his hand in mine. He looked up at me when he did so, and we stared into each other eyes again, both getting lost in each other's.

"I guess you guys have it pretty rough on the island." I said, still staring into his eyes.

"Yeah. Let's just say we don't get a lot of belly rubs." He responded, causing me to chuckle.

"You're a good boy." I said, without thinking about it, and I blushed massively, still staring into his eyes. I had to find a way to cover it up quickly "I mean, you're a good runner. You're... you're fast, you know" I stammered, hoping he would buy it. He just chuckled, as our little moment continued. It probably lasted another minute, before Dude decided to jump out of my arm, and run back to the tourney field.

Both Carlos and I jumped, and then chuckled. "We should probably head back" I said, extending my arm leading the way. "Thank you, your highness" he joked, bowing before heading back. I quickly joked back. "Hey, it's just Prince Ben. 'Your highness is my father" causing him to chuckle.

We got back to the tourney field, and decided to carry on with a few sprints. That probably lasted 30 minutes, before Carlos decided to challenge me to a race. "Come on Ben, you haven't done much this session. How about we race" he chuckled.

"Game on" I said, laying the equipment on the ground and walking over to him. "First one across the kill zone wins" he said, leading us over to it. "Ok, on three. 1, 2…" I said, but before I could finish, I saw him run off from beside me. "Hey," I shouted, running after him. Of course, he had crossed the kill zone first, but I had a little plan in mind. He stopped at the other side, and was jumping up and down, signalling his celebration.

However, I continued to run at him, and tackled him to the ground. I was able to swap our positions whilst in the air, so I was going to take the brunt of the fall. I didn't want to injury him, but just have a bit of a joke. I landed on my back, and he fell into my stomach, centimetres away from my face. He just pouted whilst we landed, and I responded with "all's fair in love and tourney" winking as I did so. "Besides, you ran off before I finished counting," I said, causing him to chuckle.

He responded with the same sentence. "All's fair in love and tourney" causing me to chuckle this time. At this point, we were staring at each other once again, and my arms were wrapped about his waist, still from the tackle. But it felt so right, so natural.

For some reason, I got some overwhelming feeling to lean in, and I could see he was doing the same. Before anything happened, we heard some muffed voices in the distance. I didn't hear what they said and it wasn't aimed at us, but it was enough for us to let go of each other, and pull ourselves off the ground. "So, let's continue, shall we?" I asked, rather nervously.

Carlos POV:  
Practise with Ben ended at about 6:00pm, and I made my way to dinner in the Cafeteria. Ben had a meeting to attend, so unfortunately he could join me today. I was sat by myself for a while, before I was joined by Mal, Jay and Evie. "Oh hey guys, I haven't seen you all day. How have you been?" I asked, generally interested.

"Oh, don't give us that fake crap Carlos." Mal snapped, causing me to sigh. "Don't worry about it, she's mad because her plan with Jane failed" Evie replied. "So, now it's on you Carlos? What did Ben tell you?" Mal asked, rather abruptly I might add. I sighed once again, before telling me everything he told me, and I could see Mal's face light up throughout the whole thing. Evie and Jay were less excited however, with each of them slightly resenting the information.

I finished, and I could see Mal forming a plan in her mind, before speaking up. "Ok, so it's simple. Carlos said that Ben's girlfriend would be at the front with him" she began, but I mumbled "partner" under my breath as she said so. "So, all we need to do is get Ben a new girlfriend" she finished, and I mumbled "partner" under my breath again, but this time, I think Jay heard, as he nudged me under the table. Luckily, no one else did.

"And I need a love spell" she said, pulling her spell book out of her bag. "Here, this is perfect. All we need to do is bake something, and hand it to him."

"A Cookie!" I exclaimed, causing the Cafeteria to go slightly silent, as everyone looked at me. I quickly blushed, as everyone turned away, and continued their own conversations. "Like Ben said the other day. He loves cookies, so he won't be able to resist if we give him one" I finished, and everyone just looked at me.

"Perfect. Meet me in the kitchen at 9:00pm, and we'll start to bake it then." She said, and everyone nodded in agreement.

It hit 9:00pm, and we all gathered in the kitchen, starting to bake the cookie. Mal followed the recipe exactly, but we were stuck on one ingredient, a tear of human sadness. "Let's just chop some onions" Jay suggested, but Evie was quick to shut him down. Something about proteins and what not. Anyway, we all seemed impressed with her, even though we didn't know what she meant.

Anyway, before we could consider it any further, Lonnie burst into the kitchen. She started to talk to Mal, but I didn't pay attention to what she was saying. I was too focus on something else. She looked different, but I couldn't quite figure out what. _'New clothes? Has she put on some make-up?"_ I thought to myself, however, I was snapped out of it when she dipped her finger into the mixing bowl.

"No!" everyone screamed, and she licked her finger. "What, I'm not gonna double dip" She said, but that as the least of our concerns. Jay decided to hit on her, to see if she was affected by it, but instead she pulled out some chocolate chips from the fridge. "What are those?" Mal asked, and Lonnie went on to explain.

"Chocolate chips? You know, when you're feeling sad" and we all just looked at her. She started to go on about her mother baking cookies for her when she is sad, and asked if we had every experiences it. I believe her words were "Villains love their kid's right?" causing us to look at the ground, with sadness on our faces. "Oh…How awful" she said, with a tear rolling down her face.

Mal was quick to respond, wiping the tear off her face, and dropping it into the mixture. "Well, bummer but we have to get these into the oven. Goodnight, Evil Dream" Mal said, quickly dismissing Lonnie. Lonnie was a bit stunned, but Mal essentially pushed her out of the kitchen, so we could continue with baking.

* * *

 **So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and we got a few more sweet Benlos moments between the pair of them. So, this chapter ended with the gang making the cookie, so what do you think the next chapter will entail ;).**

 **Anyway, at the moment, there are no new reviews, but if I update this story throughout the week, then it's because you guys have left some more, and I wanted to respond.**

 **Once again, I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll see you on Thursday for Chapter 5 of NTC. I have to admit, that is probably one of my favourite chapters, so I hope you enjoy it as well**


	4. Chapter 4: Did I Mention?

**Hello, and Welcome back to Chapter 4 of WILTW. So, I wanted to thank you all again for the massive support this story is getting, it is honestly making my day. This is where the story starts to get a little juicy, as we all know what happens at the tourney game ;). Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and I'll see you at the end :) Oh, and I dont condone any of the language used in this chapter.**

* * *

Wednesday, 11:30pm-Ben's POV:  
Today was the day of the big game against the Sherwood Forest Falcons. I was stood at my locker, when I heard someone approach, and I turned to see Mal stood there. "Oh hey Mal. What's up?" I asked, noticing the plastic bag in her hand.

"I just made a batch of chocolate chip cookies" she replied, holding a bag in front of my face. "Carlos said that you love cookies, so I didn't know if you wanted one" she said, pulling it out of the bag, and waving it around in the air. I caught the scent of it, and boy did it smell amazing!

"Sure, I would love one!" I said, trying to hide my excitement. She handed me the cookie, and as I bit into it, but could help but think about what she said. How Carlos mentioned it to her, how he knew I loved cookies. Before long, all I could think about was Carlos. He cute smile, his adorable freckles, and how sweet and kind he was.

I heard Jay approach from behind, and he asked "How you feeling bro?" and I couldn't contain my love for that boy. I saw him approach from behind Mal, and just ran up to him, and pulled him into the biggest hug ever.

"I feel like I was to sing his name! Carl…" I began, but Mal was quick to cover my mouth. Carlos tried to pull himself away from me, but I couldn't let go. "Ben, you're hurting me" I heard him mutter, and I let off slightly, still holding him in a hug.

"Carlos, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I would never intend to hurt you. I'm so sorry" I said to him frantically, hoping, begging that he would forgive me.

"Well, I didn't expect this, but it could work" I heard Mal mutter from behind, but I was too in love to care what she meant. I felt Jay rest his hand on my shoulder, and he said "Come on, we have a game to get to", trying to pull me away from Carlos. I struggled back, not letting the smaller boy out of my arms, but eventually I had to give up.

"Can Carlos come too? I mean, he is on the team right?" I asked, hoping the answer would be yes. "Sure, I'll come" I heard Carlos respond, as he started to walk in front of me. All I could focus on was him, and he perfect he was. The way he walked, his voice, and his god damn perky ass!

We made our way into the changing rooms, and I couldn't help but stare at Carlos. He was perfect, just perfect. _'After the game. I'll confess my love for him. In front of everyone, so they all know he is mine!'_ I thought to myself. "Ben!" I heard someone say, snapping me out of my trance. "Its show time" I heard, and looked up to see Chad stood over me. "Yeah, of course" I said, getting onto my feet, and heading outside.

The game started as usual, except I saw that Carlos and Jay were benched. The whole game, I couldn't focus on what I was doing, but more on Carlos. He looked so disappointed on the bench, and I just wanted to take care of him. To assure him it was ok, and he would do great. Anyway, the match only had 5 minutes left, and the coach decided to call a little break. At the moment, we were at a tie. The coach decided to substitute Jay in, but left Carlos sat on the bench, and I was having none of it.

"Coach, why does Carlos play as well?" I asked, but Carlos was quick to reject the idea. "No, no I'm fine." He said, shaking his head. "Come on C. We've been practising! You're really good! I believe in you!" I said to him, and saw his face light up. "Ok, I'll play" he said, and the coach placed him on the field. At first, it was a bit rough, but before long, we were working as a team.

Jay passed the ball to me, and Carlos managed to tackle someone to the ground. I headed for the goal, and went to score but the goal keeper blocked it. We all retreated back, and started again. Jay started off with the ball, but passed it to me. I managed to get through the kill zone, and could see Carlos and Jay getting through as well. I passed the ball back to Jay. Jay slammed the ball into Carlos' shield, causing it to shoot up into the air. I heard Carlos shout my name, as the ball came back down, and I slammed it into the back of the net!

"Prince Ben has won it!" I heard the announcer say, but I couldn't focus on that at the moment. I ran up to him, grabbed the mic, and made my way onto the disc launcher. "Excuse me. Excuse me. Can I have your attention, please? There's something I'd like to say." I said causing the whole place to go completely quiet. This was my chance

"Give me a C!" I shouted, acting it out, causing everyone to follow.

"Give me an A!" I screamed, and everyone followed my actions.

"Give me an R! L! O! S!" I finally screamed, and everyone followed once again.

"What does that spell" I screamed, and everyone screamed "Carlos" back. "I can't hear you!" I yelled, and everyone screamed "CARLOS" even louder. At this point, my eyes turn to him, and I could see how deeply he was blushing. "I love you Carlos. Did I mention that?" I said, slowly approaching him. "Give me a beat!" I continued, pointing towards Doug, and he was more than happy to comply. "Uno, dos, tres, quatro" he screamed, and I started to sing.

" _Did I mention? That I'm in love with you?  
_ _Did I mention? There's nothing I can do  
_ _And did I happen to say I dream of you every day  
_ _But let me shout it out loud  
_ _If that's okay-ay-ay (Hey!)  
_ _If that's okay (Hey!)_

 _I met this guy that rocked my world, Like it's never been rocked_  
 _And now I'm living just for him, And I won't ever stop_  
 _I never thought it can happen to a guy like me_  
 _But now look at what you've done, You got down on my knees_

 _Because my love for you is ridiculous, I never knew (Who knew?)_

 _That it can be like this. My love for you is ridiculous._  
 _My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S! (R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!)_  
 _It's (RIDICULOUS!) Just (RIDICULOUS!)_  
 _And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss"_

The song lasted for another few verses, and the whole time, Carlos was down on his knees, with his face in his hands. A few times he looked up at me, and in those moments, my heart just melted. His adorable, chocolate eyes staring at me, and I could see that he had the biggest smile on his face, although we didn't want to show it. The song finished, and I pulled him to his feet. "I love you Carlos, Did I mention that?" I asked, as I pulled him into the biggest hug. "Carlos, will you do me the honour of going to coronation with me?" I asked, holding his hands in my own.

"Of Course I will Ben!" he screamed into the mic, and the whole crowd erupted into a massive cheer. "Come on, lovebirds, the whole team is waiting for you" I heard Jay say, pulling us back towards the group. The coach handed Jay the trophy, and we all lifted our star player into the air. The crowd continued to cheer and even started to chant "Jay, Jay, Jay" over and over again. At this moment in time, everything was perfect.

Carlos' POV:  
After the match, the whole lot of us headed for the Cafeteria for dinner. Ben literally clung off me the whole time, until we reached the table. "Wait here C, I'll grab us some food" I heard him say, and whimper as he let go of my arm. That's when Mal spoke up, and broke the moment. "This is perfect. He is so infatuated with you, you could make him do anything. Now all you need to do Carlos is to play along until coronation. Then you can snag the wand, and we'll be out of here" she said, grinning at her evil plan. Evie and Jay nodded along, rather reluctantly, as did I.

Ben returned with two trays worth of food, and the one he handed to me was loaded with chocolate, and I mean loaded. There was about 10 chocolate bars, 10 packets of chocolate sauce, and one of the bowls containing chocolate desserts off the side. "Jeez Ben, that's a lot of chocolate" I heard Evie joke, but Ben was too in love to realise that she was joking.

"I tried to get as much chocolate as I could, to try and a show you how much I love you. But this still isn't enough" I heard Ben mutter, with a rather sad tone in his voice. "Don't worry Ben, I know how much you love me" I said back, and could hear Mal fake retching in the background. Evie thought it was cute, whilst Jay just chuckled.

Ben then gasped. "My god. I've forgotten the drinks. I'm so sorry Carlos. I'll be right back" he said, panicking and running back to the queue. Mal piped up again. "God, you don't need to take it that far" she joked, and I just stuttered in my response.

Jay quickly helped out. "He needs to make it believable, if we want the plan to work" he said, resting his arm around my neck. Ben was quick to return, and remove Jay's arm from my neck, placing his own around it. Ben let out a low growl to Jay, with scared him pretty effectively.

"Ok, he's yours man." Jay said, jokingly. We sat and ate dinner together, and before long, it was time to head back to the dorms. Ben walked me all the way back to mine, but decided to speak up once we reached the door. "Goodnight C. I'll pick you up in the morning, and we can have breakfast together before class ok?" he asked rather nervously, but I quickly settled his nerves. "Of course Ben. I'll see you in the morning" I replied, pulling him into a hug. We must have stayed like that for 5 minutes, before he saw Jay approaching the door.

"Ok, lovebirds. Its curfew" he joked, and I heard Ben whimper as he let go. He waved goodbye as he made his way back to his dorm. Which to be fair, was only a couple of doors down from ours. I headed into the dorm room, and decided to get into bed. It had been a long day after all, and I can imagine that it wasn't going to get any easier.

However, I couldn't get to sleep. Jay was still up, probably finishing some homework due for tomorrow, and I couldn't stop thinking about everything that was going on. I decided to confer with Jay. "Jay, can I tell you something. But you promise you have to keep it a secret ok?" I asked, and I could see Jay raise his head, and look over to me. "Have you ever thought about just living here? And you know being happy?" I asked, and I could see he was thinking about it. I decided to speak up again. "I mean, it's not that bad here. The food is really good, everyone is so nice, and school is really fun" I said, trying to justify my thought process.

"I see where you're coming from Carlos." he replied, and I was slightly hopeful at his response. "But we can't let down our parents. They're relying on us" he finished, with a sigh of disappointment. I knew he didn't mean it, but it was true. Our parents were depending on us, and it wouldn't end well if we let them down. God, for all we know, we might be sent back to the Isle after the coronation, and if we returned without the wand, they would not be impressed.

"You're right Jay. I'm sorry" I said, rather disappointed as well.

"But hey, that doesn't mean that we shouldn't enjoy it while we have the chance" he finished winking at me, causing me to chuckle.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Goodnight Jay."

"Goodnight C" he replied, and I quickly fell asleep.

Thursday Morning 7:30am-Ben's POV:  
As usual, I was making my way to Carlos' room, ready to pick him up for breakfast. I was so excited, I just wanted to spend every moment with him. However, walking down to his room was an experience. Some people walked up and congratulated me, well everyone did, expect for one boy in particular. "Morning Chad" I said, approaching him the hall way.

"Well, if it isn't the school's faggot. Going to get your boyfriend?" he snickered, which caused me some pain.

"Why are you being so mean? I haven't done anything to upset you, have it?" I asked, trying to hide my emotions from him. I felt like I could break down, after what he had said.

"Well, for a start, that little runt is your boyfriend" he said, and before long, I saw Audrey approach from behind. "Morning babe." She said to Chad, kissing him on the cheek. "Ben" she said rather coldly to me, and I could see she wasn't happy. "What are you talking about" she asked, and Chad was quick to pipe up.

"Just how pathetic Ben is, with his new boyfriend" he said laughing, whilst Audrey just stared at the floor. She was obviously uncomfortable with what was being said.

"Why, you sound jealous Chad?" I mocked back, before turning to Audrey. "Really, him?" I asked, and she just smiled at me, but I could see the pain behind it. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get my Boyfriend" I said, placing extra emphasis on 'Boyfriend' as I barged past Chad. I could hear him shouting something behind me, but I decided to ignore it. _'What a dick'_ I thought to myself as I knocked on Carlos' door.

Breakfast proceeded as usual, with me going to get us some food. Carlos offered, but I insisted I would do it. We finally agreed that he would get lunch for us both. "So C, are you ready for another tutoring session" I asked, causing everyone on the table to look at him. He blushed deeply, and clarified.

"Ben's been helping me with English" he replied, causing Evie and Lonnie to exchange an "aww." Mal just scoffed, as usual. "Anyway, we have a free first, so I didn't know if you wanted to continue?" I asked, and Carlos nodded.

"Yeah, we have English later, so it would be nice to be prepared" he replied, and my face lit up. _'More alone time with Carlos. This is great!'_ I thought to myself, and my excitement was obviously showing, as I had the biggest smile on my face, and even Lonnie laughed at me this time. "Calm down there Ben" she joked.

Audrey's POV:  
I was sat with Chad, Doug and Jane for breakfast, and my attention kept being drawn to Ben and Carlos. But, I didn't feel resentment for them, more happiness. The pair of them looked perfect for each other, as if it was meant to be. When Ben broke up with me, I thought about what he had said. It was almost one of those epiphany moments.

I was self-obsessed, god I didn't even know what optional subjects Ben was doing, and I did belittle the villain kids. I was there for the first moment they arrived, and instead of trying to make them welcome, I argued and fought with them, just to show how much 'better' I was than then.

Anyway, that was beside the point. Chad started to grumble something under his breath, which quickly caught my attention. "Me? Jealous? Of that faggot. I don't think so" he grumbled, playing with the food on his plate.

"Chad, stop using that word. It's awful" I replied, catching his attention.

"I don't know why you're defending him. He broke up with you! So he could be with that runt!" he snapped, and I'm not gonna lie, it really hurt.

"Ok, so maybe he did. But I've learnt to respect his decision Chad!" I snapped back. "That's it. We're done. I can't deal with your constant bullying and belittling towards the other students. You, Chad, will end up with no one, and it will be your own fault" I finished, standing up and walking away from him. I could see Doug and Jane follow, and we made our way outside.

"He's a villain. A FUCKING VILLAIN" Chad shouted behind, but we all just ignored him, not providing him with the attention he wanted.

Carlos' POV:  
The bell went, signalling the beginning of first lesson, and to be honest, I never liked this bit. Within seconds, everyone in the cafeteria would be on their feet, each trying to reach one of the three exits and stopping at nothing to get there. With me being as small as I was, it was easy for me to get barged and pushed about, so I always tried to stay seated for a bit long.

"Come on C, the bell's gone! We need to go!" Ben said, jumping up from his seat, and grabbing onto my wrist.

"Maybe, we could wait for a few minutes. I mean, we do have a free after all" I replied, with a rather nervous look and tone.

Ben was quick to notice. "Sure, that's fine." He said, smiling as he sat back down. "What's up?" he asked, with that truth smile again. _'God damn him!'_ I thought to myself.

"Nothing, it's just I don't like leaving when everyone else does. I get really anxious, and it's easy for me to get pushed about" I admitted to him, staring into his lovely emerald eyes. He pulled me into a deep hug.

"Thank you for being honest with me C. I'll remember that next time" he whispered into my ear. By the time we had finished hugging, the cafeteria was completely empty, so we made our way to the library.

It was quiet like usual and we managed to grab one of the private rooms on the third floor. "So, what do you want to start with? The books, or the poems?" he asked, pulling everything out of his bag.

"Err, let's start with the books, since that's what we are doing later" I responded, and I saw Ben reach of the cheesiest one out of them all. "Really, Romeo and Juliet?" I asked, as he picked it up.

"Come on, I thought it would be cute. We could act it out and that" he teased, being all dramatic as usual. I finally conceded, allowing him to begin. "Ok, so I'll read Romeo and you read Juliet" he said, and I just looked at him, with that 'really' look. Anyway, it went about as well as you can imagine. I had absolutely no clue what they were saying, with it basically being written in a different language, whereas Ben seemed to nail it every time.

Half an hour probably passed, and I was fed up already. "I just don't get it" I said, throwing the book to the ground. "It doesn't make any sense. Like, I get the basic premise of what is happening, but I can't tell what they are saying" I exclaimed, before slouching into a seat. Ben just chuckled, and stared at me. "What?" I snapped at him, still frustrated with myself.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look adorable when you pout?" he said, placing his hand on my own and all of my anger disappeared. "God, it's like you have a super power" I said to him, chuckling.

"If you don't want to continue, then we can do something else" he asked, and I just nodded. "Thanks, and I'm sorry for shouting like that." I replied, pulling a chemistry book out of my bag. I had a lesson later that day, so I wanted to do a bit of pre-reading. For the rest of the day, I'd managed to calm down. Chemistry was a fun as usual, and I managed to ace everything within the lesson. English was still frustrating, but with Ben's help, I managed to grasp some of the basic concepts of what certain words meant.

We spent after school together, hanging out in my dorm room We chilled, played some video games, and completed some homework that we gotten today. This time I was able to get my own back on Ben. Well, when I say it like that it sounds mean, but what I mean is that he was stuck on some Maths homework, so I was able to help for once. It was when we were chilling, watching TV, that he decided to ask a question.

"Hey, C. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go on a date with me this weekend?" he said, twiddling his thumbs, but staring into my eyes at the same time.

"Sure, I'd love too" I replied, taking his hands into my own, calming his nerves. "It sounds perfect" I finished, still staring into his eyes. He started to lean in towards me, and I started to lean back, but before we could kiss, I heard the door slam open, and Jay walked in. Ben and I quickly jumped, and let go of each other. Jay chuckled to himself, before speaking up. "Sorry, I should have knocked" he said, making his way over to the desk. Ben got all flustered, and said "I better be going. I'll see you tomorrow ok?" getting up of the couch, and making his way out of the room.

"So, what did I miss?" Jay asked, in a rather mocking tone I might add. You know, when someone bats their eyelids and such.

"Nothing, it's nothing" I said, pulling myself of the couch, and making my way to the bed.

"Come on C, I'm only joking. And I'm sorry for interrupting your little moment." He said, his tone changing from mocking to sympathy. "Ben asked me on a date, this weekend" I replied. "Carlos, that's gre…" he began, but I interrupted him

"But, I'm scared about going." I finally confessed to Jay, as I lied on my bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"And what are you exact scared of?" Jay asked, sitting beside me.

"Falling in love" I responded, sighing. "It's just, Ben is so in love with me, but it's only because of the potion. And it's fairly obvious that I'm into him, and I don't have spells on me." I said, sitting up on the bed, with a few stray tears rolling down my face. "I can't risk falling in love with him, because when the Villains invade, everything going to change" I finally admitted, breaking down fully.

Jay started to comfort me, and I think he realised what I was trying to say. "Carlos, I'm going to be honest with you ok, but you have to promise not to tell anyone" he said, still comforting me. "Hey, that's my line" I joked back to him.

He took a deep breath, before continuing. "I've been seeing Lonnie in my free time and I know how you feel. And to be perfectly honest, I've been having reservations about the whole plan as well. I mean, it's not bad here in Auradon." He began, smiling down at me. "But we need to find a way to convince Mal and Evie ok? If we back out, but they continue to proceed with it, then we are as dead as everyone else here" he finished, and what he was saying was true to be fair.

If Evie or Mal got the wand in the end, and managed to break the barrier, then we would be dead. Whether we were their kids or not. "Ok, you're right." I said, nodding back to him.

"Now, I suggest you get some sleep, and go on that date with Ben. Like I said, make the most of it while you can. Maybe he will fall in love with you as well, even without the spell" Jay responded, causing me to lighten up a bit.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Jay" I said, as he got up off the bed, and made his way over to the desk. "Goodnight C" he responded, and I was quick to fall asleep.

Friday was a pretty normal day. Well apart from breakfast. As usual, Ben collected me at 7:30am for breakfast, and as usual we sat with Mal, Evie, Jay and Lonnie. Lonnie and Ben had pretty much become a permanent addition to the group, and today we welcomed three more. We were all sat chatting, when we saw Doug, Jane and Audrey approach us.

"Hey guys, mind if we join you?" We heard Audrey ask, and Lonnie was quick to respond. "Yeah, that's fine" she said, while the rest of us just looked at each other. Again, Audrey was the only one to speak up, but this time, she addressed only Ben. "Ben, I would like to apologise for what Chad said to you yesterday. It was completely rude, and insensitive, and I'm sorry if he caused you to experience any sadness." She said, her voice, calm and collected.

"Thank you Audrey, and don't worry about it. You didn't do anything wrong" Ben said, smiling back, but I could feel him grabbing my hand under the table. I gave him a look, questioning what she was on about, and he whispered, "Don't worry, I'll explain later", and in response I nodded. She then turned her attention to Mal and Evie. _'God, it's like she's going around the table'_ I thought to myself, as she began. "Mal, Evie, I'm sorry for what I said when we first met. It was wrong of me to assume anything about you, and it was wrong of me to shoot you down like I did."

Evie was the first to chime up."It's fine. I understand it was a difficult moment for everyone, and I also said somethings I wasn't proud of. So let's just say water under the bridge hey?" She responded, whilst Mal just scoffed. Audrey nodded, and we continued our conversation as normal. To be honest, it was nice spending time with some other people. Other than that, nothing really exciting or interesting happened.

* * *

 **So, I hope yo enjoyed this chapter. So, Ben was finally spelled, and fell in love with Carlos, who would have guessed? And I'll give you a little spoiler, next chapter is the infamous date! Oh, I wonder what will happen? Oh Wait, I know ;) Also, I decided Jay would be the first person to choose Auradon. It made sense, since in the movie he questioned it before Mal gave Ben the cookie.**

 **Another thing I should point out, I'm going on a field trip with Uni until Thursday evening, so Now the Commoner Chapter 7 won't be uploaded until Friday. I'm so sorry :( It's also why this was uploaded on Sunday night, for me** **at least.**

 **Again, thank you so much for the review left in the last chapter! You guys have been leaving lots of reviews, and I really go appreciate it. As you can probably tell, the italics are the reviews, and the bold is my response :)**

 **Guest:  
** _Love it!_ **Thank you so much, and I'm glad people are enjoying it! I hope you guys are keeping up with each chapter, and liking where this is going.**

Guest:  
 _I like this story. Hardly anyone writes about Ben and Carlos, and the ones I found are really short, or really good but not completed. So glad you added this story into the fandom. Keep it up._ **Thank you, and you'll be relieved to hear that the story is completed on my computer, all 70,234 words so we have a while to go. Also, you know me, and I like to put a small twist on things. I couldn't decide how to finish this story, so I wrote two. The first one I upload will be the official ending, and the other will be a alternative one. I thought that would be interesting to do. :D**


	5. Chapter 5: They Put a Spell on Me

**Hi Guys, and welcome back to Chapter 5 of WILTW. I'm so excited to post this chapter, and I really hope you enjoy it, so I'm not going to say much!**

* * *

Saturday 11:20am-Ben's POV:  
 _'Ok, am I forgetting anything?'_ I thought, patting myself down. _'I've got my phone, my keys, my wallet, and the helmets are on the floor. Lonnie text a photo through showing me that the picnic was all set up, and it looked perfect. Just breathe Ben, breathe'_ I thought to myself, as I knocked on Carlos' door. "It's open" I heard him shout, and I walked in on him fixing his hair in the mirror, he looked absolutely stunning.

"H-hey, you ready to go?" I managed to ask, staring at him, and he just chuckled.

"Yeah, where are we going exactly? And do I need to bring anything?" he asked, finishing up what he was doing.

"Firstly, that's a surprise, and secondly, you'll need this, but nothing else. I've got it all covered" I said, handing him a small helmet from the ground.

"A helmet hey? We're not practising tourney are we?" he joked, taking it from my hand, and placing it on his head. I led him outside, to where I had parked my bike, and placed my own helmet on. "What's this?" he asked, walking around it, with that cute puzzled look on his face.

"It's my bike. It's how we are going to get to this special location of ours" I joked back, before sitting down on it. "So, you sit behind me, and make sure to wrap your arms around my waist ok? I don't need you falling off" I joked once again. I could see he was sceptical at first, but I quickly reassured him. "Don't worry C. I'll drive safe. I would never do anything to put you in danger" I said, patting to the space behind me.

I felt him get on the bike, and wrap his arms around my waist, with his head, well more helmet, snuggling into my back. I pulled off slowly from the school, and made my way to the enchanted lake. The journey took about 10 minutes, and by the end of it, I could hear Carlos cheering, and yelling from the back of the bike. "WOOOO!" I heard his scream, as went round one of the corners. I just chuckled, falling further and further in love with him as he did so.

We arrived at the lake, and we made our through the forest, to one of the old bridges crossing the river. As soon as we reached it, he started to protest "Nah, Nah ah" he said, shaking his head.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, curious about his immediate protests.

"I don't do bridges. I had a bad experience with one once, so never again!" he said, pacing up and down in front of it.

"C, you have to trust me. I've crossed this bridge plenty of times, it's completely safe" I reassured, stepping onto it myself.

"This does not look safe. It looks old and rotten. As soon as I step onto it, it will collapse. I know whats it's thinking" He replied, which got me rather curious, but I knew this date relied on him crossing the bridge.

"Come on, I'll hold your hand the entire way, and there's chocolate waiting for you" I teased, and eventually he gave up.

"Fine, but I'm placing my life in your hands. And if I die, I'm coming back to haunt you" he said, taking my hand in his, and slowly stepping onto the bridge. Once we were finally across, I decided to question him on it. "So, what was this bad experience you had?" I asked, still holding his hand.

"It's just, a group of us went on a bridge once, and we didn't have the best time. We…had to pass a test to cross it, and it almost didn't go to well" he replied, but it was a rather vague answer. He was obviously sceptical about giving up the details, so I didn't want to push further. I continued to lead him down the stony path, making sure he didn't slip, and I decided to ask him a few more questions. "So, tell me something about yourself that you've never told anyone" I asked, causing him to look at me.

"Well, I was probably one the only villains on the Isle that enjoyed school. I've liked learning ever since I was a little kid, and I suppose that's when I started to invent things." He said, smiling back at me, but I was curious about what he meant. "Things like what?" I asked, and he was quick to respond.

"Well, Mal decided to host a party at my house once, and then left me to clean it all up. So I invented an automatic broom, which I called the 'Broomba'. It helped me clean up, before my mum got home" he finished, obviously impressed by his own invention.

"That's pretty cool. You know, I could sign you up for an engineering class at the school? They could help further this passion of yours" I suggested, and I saw his face light up.

"Really, oh, that would be perfect! Thank you!" he exclaimed, pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back, and then we continued to walk down the path. We were getting close, so I asked him to cover his eyes. "Why? No one's gonna jump out of me are they?" he asked, and I hope he was joking, but there was a hint of fear in his voice.

"No, but I want it to be a surprise for when you first see it" I said, guiding him down the path. "You can open them now" I said, and he was met with a beautiful lake, which glistened under the sun. There was an ivy covered platform, with columns surrounding it, some that were crumbling. There were beautiful rock formations, and the cliffs that surrounded the lake, each with their own individual features.

"Ben, this place is beautiful" he said, slowly walking towards it, still taking in all the features.

"Not as beautiful as you" I said, walking up behind him, and guiding him down to platform. I started to unpack the basket, pulling out all different types of food. I had made us some sandwiches, packed a few bags of crisps, some chocolate bars, and even managed to bake some cookies. There was some healthy stuff too, I had packed some strawberries, as well as blueberries, and some grapes.

I could see that Carlos was pondering something, and I was hoping that he liked everything. "What's wrong, don't you like it?" I asked, cupping his face into my hands.

"No, it's absolutely perfect. It's just, not even a week ago, I was on the Isle of the Lost, fighting every day to survive, and now I'm here in Auradon, with you" he said, a stray tear rolling down his face. "Ben, can I ask you a question?" he said, rather sceptically. I just looked at him, and silently told him to continue. "What if it's all a dream? What if this isn't real, and I'm going to wake up back there?" he said, now fully crying.

"Carlos, I can assure you that this is not a dream. All of this is completely real. My love for you is completely real, and I will never let anything happen to you" I said to him, pulling him into a hug.

Quick Carlos POV:  
"My love for you is completely real and I will never let anything happen to you" Ben said, and that made me cry even more. _'But it's not. It's just because of some stupid potion'_ I thought to myself, as he pulled me into a hug.

Ben's POV:  
"Now come on, let's dig in" I said, pulling out of the hug. We both had a sandwich, and a bag of crisps. We shared out the fruit, and Carlos went straight for the chocolate, whilst I grabbed the cookies. We both giggled when our hands touched each other in the basket, and proceeded to pull out the food. We sat and chatted for about 5 more minutes, then I decided it was time to swim. "Hey, do you wanna jump of that rock with me?" I asked, and Carlos just gave me the look.

"I'm good thanks. Besides, I don't know how to swim" he confessed to me, and I was completely confused.

"But you live on an island?" I questioned back, and he was quick to respond. "Yeah, with a barrier around it" he said, rolling his eyes. "I suppose I can stay in the shallow bit" he said, and I started to strip off.

"I packed you some swimming trunks" I said, throwing the pair towards him. "What, you want me to get changed here?" he said, and I chuckled.

"I'll give you some privacy for now. But I want at least a kiss as a payment for this date" I joked, winking at him as I walked off.

I made my way up onto the rocks, and readied myself on the edge. I looked down at the platform to see Carlos stood there, his shirtless body exposed to the sunlight. I wolf whistled at him, and he just blushed. "Go on then, I'm waiting" I heard him shout, and I chuckled in return. I let out a mighty roar before jumping off the cliff. I heard him shout "WOOOO!" as I hit the water, but to be honest, it felt more like hitting a brick wall.

I got a weird sensation, almost as if my mind was completely my own again. I resurfaced to see Carlos was still changing on the platform, so I knew I had some time to gather my thoughts. I swam over to one of the out cropping's, and pulled myself out of the water.

 _'They spelled me! They used a love spell on me! I trusted them, and they spelled me!_ ' My mind began to race. _'This was just part of some sick plan, and of course I fell victim to it. Wait, does that mean that Carlos doesn't really love me? Is he just part of this sick game that they are all playing?'_ My mind continuing to race. But I kept swapping between positive and negative emotions. The main event it flicked back to was the incident on the tourney field. _'He definitely leaned in as well.'_ I thought to myself. _'Not to mention all the times we stared into each other's eyes. And this was before the potion.'_ My mind continued to wander.

That's when I heard him shouting my name "Ben? BEN!" I heard, his voice getting more frantic with every shout. ' _Ok, for now, I'll just stick with it, and see where this goes'_ I thought to myself. As I dove back into the water, I saw a glowing rock at the bottom of the lake. I swam down and grabbed it, and by the time I had reached Carlos, he was waist deep, still able to touch the bottom, but he was flailing his arms about. I swam beneath him, grabbing him bridal style and placed him back onto the platform. He was quick to speak up.

"Ben, oh my god, Ben are you ok? I saw you jump into the water, but when I turned back around, you were gone. I thought you had drowned" he said, pulling me into a big hug. "Please don't do that to me again, you scared the life out of me!" he finished, pulling out of the hug.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." I replied, pulling myself out of the water, and back onto the platform.

"Wait, I thought we were gonna swim together?" he said, with a tone of disappointment in his voice.

"I mean, if you still want to, we can. I just wasn't sure if that's what you wanted" I said, staring him in the eyes. Once again, I melted into them, and he was doing the same back to me.

"Yeah, I'd like to. I was hoping you could teach me" he replied, walking over to the water. We probably spent an hour in the water together, with me teaching Carlos how to swim, and it definitely calmed my thought process. He was enjoying himself, and I think his feeling towards me were genuine. He finally decided to call it a day, after he had grasped the basic concept, but he wouldn't give up until he had.

We climbed back onto the platform, and I decided to question him on it. "C, can I ask you a question?" I said, rather hesitantly.

"Of course, you can ask. If whether or not I answer that depends" he said, drying himself off with the towel.

"I've noticed that you don't like to be bad at things. Like today, you wouldn't give up, until you had mastered one of the strokes. It's the same with English, you seem to get frustrated when you can't grasp what they are trying to say. Why is that?" I finally asked, with enough courage. I could see he was thinking about his answer, and he let out a sigh, before he responded.

"I guess it's due to the Isle." He began, but then pondered what he was going to say next.

"If you don't want to answer you don't have to" I said, trying to reassure him, but he was quick to continue.

"No, I thinks it's time I opened up about it anyway. When I was growing up, my mother got me to do all the chores around the house and brush her furs down every day. If I ruined one ever so slightly, she would get really mad." He said, and I could see he was getting teary. I placed his hands in my own, and he continued. "Normally, it would start with a beating. She would whip me for a solid 10 minutes before throwing me into my bedroom with no food. But I say bedroom very lightly, as it was just the closet where the kept her fur traps." He continued, and by this point, he was sobbing into my arms.

"Oh, C. I'm so sorry" I said, pulling him into me tighter, but he continued anyway.

"If I wasn't in my house, I was on the street, fighting to survive, and to survive, you needed to be the best. I learnt that lesson one day in particular. I was heading back home with some food I had taken from the barges, when some of the older kids stopped me. I tried to run, but before I got far, they tackled me to the ground, and started to beat me. I tried to fight back, but as you can see, I'm not the strongest of people. Luckily Jay was in the area, and managed to help me escape. From that day on, I vowed to be the best at everything, so that never happened again" he finally finished.

By this point, I was still holding him tight into my chest, whilst he was sobbing into it. "Carlos, thank you for telling me this, I know it was difficult for you. But I promise, I will never let anything like that happen to you again. I will be there to protect you ok" I said, tears now streaming down my face. At this point, I was sure he couldn't be faking it. He truly loved me, otherwise he wouldn't have shared that with me. "Carlos, I love you so much. Did I mention that?" I said, and I could see he chuckled at my sentence.

"Only when you sung to me" he smiled back, wiping the tears from eyes. Then he spoke up again. "I think I love you too, but I don't know what love feels like" he confessed, looking deep into my eyes. I stared back into his, and I got lost in them again, they were just so beautiful.

"Ben, can I try something?" I heard him ask, rather nervously. I was wondering where this was going to go, so I just nodded to him. Before long, he was leaning into me, and I only had a split second to react, although really, I didn't have any second thoughts. I leaned towards him, and before long, our lips met in the most passionate and exciting kiss. I leaned back, pulling him down on top of me, and we must have laid there for at least a minute or two. He pulled back for air, and I was first to speak up, "Wow, that was amazing" I said, holding his waist in my hands.

"Yeah, although that was my first kiss, so I have nothing to compare it too" he replied, blushing slightly.

"Wanna do it again?" I asked with a smirk, resulting in him slamming his lips into mine. This one was more passionate, with both of us fighting for dominance. I was able to come out on top, exploring every inch of his mouth, whilst my hands slowly made their way from his waist, and grabbed onto his tight ass. I could see his hands, one hand groping my pecs, and the other working its way down, feeling every single one of my abs. I pulled out of the kiss, and moaned at the feeling.

"You like that huh?" he joked, before trailing kisses down my neck, as I continued to moan his name, "O-Oh, C-Carlos" I panted, experiencing pleasure that I never had before. Before long, he had found the sensitive spot on my neck. He sucked and nibbled on it gently, leaving a dark blue and purple mark. With all my strength, I flipped us, and proceeded to do the same to him.

"This is revenge for what you did" I whispered, with a deep and alluring voice, before finding the sensitive spot on his neck. It wasn't difficult to find, as I heard him moan "F-Fuck, Ben" when I had found it. I followed what he did, sucking and biting at the spot forming a love-bite. But leaving one wasn't enough, I left a trail of them down his neck, before making my way down his body, to his nipples. I started to tug and nibble on one of them with my mouth, whilst I toyed with the other one using my hands. "O-Oh, Fuck!" I heard him moan, making sure that they were red-raw before I left them. I travelled down to his abs, tracing every crevice with my tongue, causing him to moan again.

However, before I could travel down to his growing bulge, I heard him speak up. "Ben, can we not do this now?" he asked, with a rather serious tone suddenly. I complied, pulling myself off his body, and decided to question him on it.

"What's wrong C? Weren't you enjoying it?" I asked, which caused him to shake his head.

"No, it was amazing, but we can't do this" he replied, sighing. I could tell what he was thinking. He thought I was still under the love spell, and he didn't want to make me do anything that I wouldn't normally do.

"Well, should we get changed and make our way back, or do you want to spend some more time here?" I asked, passing him his clothes.

"Let's head back. I think I've had enough fun for one day" he said, with a slight sigh at the end. I know what that meant, he enjoyed spending the day with me, but he thought it wasn't the real me. We got changed and made our way back to my bike. It look us less time to cross the bridge, but he was still a bit sceptical. This time, I offered to give him a piggy back, and ran across the bridge, with him on my back.

The whole way back to the school, my mind was racing. ' _How long have I been under that spell?'_ And my mind flicked back to one moment in particular. The moment Mal gave me the cookie before the tourney game. _'Wednesday? I've been spelled since Wednesday! How could I be so naive. I need to walk to someone about this. I need to clear my head'_ I thought, planning what I would do when we got back to the school.

When we got back to the school, I walked him back to his room. "I'll see you tomorrow ok?" I said, smiling.

"Yeah, I'll see you for breakfast" he replied, slightly forcing a smile, before going to shut door.

"Oh wait!" I shouted, grabbing hold of the handle, trying to stop if from closing. "I found this, and thought you'd like it." I said, pulling the rock form my pocket.

"Oh wow, that's lovely. Thank you Ben. I'll see you tomorrow ok?" he replied, taking the rock from my and shutting the door.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket, and quickly text Lonnie, ' _Hey, can we talk again? Same place as last time?'_ and she was quick to respond. _'Sure, I'll meet you there'_. I made my way into the forest, and was happy to see Lonnie had arrived first. "Ben, how was the date!" she said, jumping up from the log she was sat on.

"It was interesting" I said, walking over to her, and sitting down. "So, we shared the picnic together, and decided to go for a swim" I began, staring at the floor the whole time. "So, I decided to jump of the cliff, trying to impress Carlos. When I hit the water…" I sighed, looking up at Lonnie who was awaiting what I would say next. "Carlos' love spell washed off" I finished, with a tear strolling down my face.

"A love spell?!" Lonnie exclaimed, pulling me into a hug.

"But, it didn't stop there. He was calling out my name when I disappeared under the water, claiming he was really scared I was hurt. I then taught him to swim, and he shared stuff some about the Isle, which was kinda personal" I continued, and by this point, Lonnie had stood up, and was pacing back and forth. "Then?" she asked, still pacing up and down.

"Then, we kinda made out, and left these" I said, pulling down the collar of my shirt, showing her the love bites. "Did you? You know" she said, and I quickly caught on to what she had to say. "No, no. He stopped it before we went too far." I replied, still looking down at the floor

"He?" Lonnie repeated. "Yeah. I think he feels guilty. He doesn't want me to do anything, cause he thinks I'm still under the spell, and it wouldn't be the 'real me'" I said, placing quotations around 'real me'. Lonnie was quick to respond.

"Ben, they spelled you! And you're defending him?" she questioned, curious by my thought process.

"I think he genuinely loves me Lonnie. But he thinks that I'm just under his spell, but I love him too. I'm not going to say anything though. I want to see where they planned to go with this. At least I'll be fully aware of what is going on. I'll just have to 'play the part'" I finished, chuckling.

"Ok, I agree. Continue to act like you're under the spell. But be careful Ben. We don't need anything happening. You're coronation is in two weeks." She said, sitting back down next to me, and placing her hand on my back. "And I'll be there every step of the way, ok?" she said reassuringly.

"Thank you Lonnie, and can we keep this a secret. I don't need any more embarrassment. God, I sung in front of the whole school for god sakes." I said, standing up, and making our way back.

"Yeah, and it was very impressive" she joked, nudging me in the side before running off, causing me to chase her.

Carlos POV:  
I shut the door on Ben, and just sighed as I walked over to the bed placing the rock in my pocket. "What up, Carlos? Didn't you enjoy the date?" I heard Jay ask from the desk.

"No, that's the problem. It was perfect. We ate together, and he taught me how to swim, and then we chatted about the Isle. Like I said, it was perfect." I said, sighing as I walked over to the bed.

"I feel like you're not telling me the whole story" Jay said, walking over to me and joining me on the bed.

"Ok, so we kinda did some stuff, but I had to stop it, before it got too far." I admitted to him, taking my shirt off, and showing him the love bits. As soon as I did, almost like magic, Evie burst through the door. "Carlos, I've been looking for y…" she began, before starting at the bruises on my neck. "Oh my god. Did you get into a fight?" She asked, walking over to me, but she quickly realised what they were. "Carlos, are those…love bites" she said, staring at them intently. "God, you're taking this whole thing a bit far aren't you" she joked, before her eyes visibly widened.

I just jumped onto my bed, well face planted really, but it was too late as she had already clicked. "Carlos, do you…" she began, but I decided it was easier to be straight (ha-ha) with her at this point.

"I'm gay ok?" I said, but it was rather muffled by the pillow. She definitely heard what I had said, and sat next to me, placing her hand on my leg.

"C, I'm so proud of you for telling me." She said, with a soft and soothing voice. I managed to roll over, facing both her and Jay.

"Would you be able to help me cover these up in the morning? I don't want anyone to see" I asked, and Evie nodded.

"Now, I think we need to talk about how you got them" she added. I explain the whole date to the pair of them. From first getting on the bike, to finally getting off. "I think I love him. But, I know he doesn't love me back. It's only because of the potion" I admitted to them. "He has made this whole experience both pleasurable and miserable." I added, tears now streaming down my face. "Evie, can I admit something to you?" I asked, causing her to nod. "I want to stay in Auradon. I don't want to free the Villains. I love it here, and I don't want it to end" I finally confessed to her.

She shook her head. "Neither do me. I fell in love with this place the moment I first arrived. I fell in love with the dorm, I fell in love with the food, and I fell in love with the subjects. I didn't want to tell anyone, but I got a B+ on a test in Chemistry, and it was the happiest I've ever been. It made me realise that I'm more than just a pretty face." She confessed, causing Jay and I to smile.

"Well, now we just need to convince Mal" Jay joked, causing us to chuckle.

"Anyway, I'll let you get some rest. I'll be round in the morning at 8:30, to help cover those up. When Ben comes for breakfast, I'll offer to cover his up as well." She said, getting up from the bed. "Goodnight guys" she finished, exiting the room.

"Night E" Jay and I said in synchrony. I laid back down on the bed, reviewing the days events. Before long, I had fallen asleep.

* * *

 **Sooooo, the spell washed away, shocker! But Ben decided not to say anything to Carlos! A lot of stuff I have read resulted in Ben flipping out about being spelled, but I wanted to do something different with it, hence him pretending. Also, Carlos finally told Ben about the Isle, and Evie has also decided that she doesn't want the villains to be free. SO MUCH PLOT DEVELOPMENT!**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and leave a review telling me what you think is going to happen next. I'll give you a hint, dinner is involved, and it's a pretty long chapter. Again, thank you so much for the support of the story, I'm so glad you are enjoying it, and hearing back from you is amazing.**

 **Thank you to NumberOneFan for leaving a review, and rest assured that this story is far from over. We still have 13 chapters to go.**

 **Anyway, see you Thursday, for chapter 8 of NTC. TTFN**


	6. Chapter 6: Keeping up the Act

**Hi Guys, and Welcome back to Chapter 6 of WILTW. So, I really hope you are enjoying this story so far, and lets crack on! Oh, this is a long chapter, so prepare for it!  
**

* * *

Sunday 8:30am, Week 2-Ben's POV:  
Since it was a Sunday, breakfast wasn't served until later. I wore a high necked jumper that day, as well as some jean as it was the weekend after all, and the prince deserves some time off after all. I made sure to cover up my love bits however, as I didn't really need people question me on it. I knocked at Carlos' door, as I did every morning, but today felt different. I wasn't as excited so see him as I usually was. Normally I would be stood at the door, my heart fluttering, waiting for his response, but this morning I was calmer. I wasn't worried about trying to impress him, and trying to make sure he was still in love with me. I was semi-confident in that respect.

I heard someone shout "Come in" from the other side of the door, but the voice was decisively feminine. I opened it, to see Jay sat at his desk, but Carlos was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Carlos?" I asked, trying to keep up my ruse.

"In here" I heard him shout, from the toilet. "Ben, come in" followed, and I wasn't going to disobey.

"Oh, there you are C. I was worried I wasn't going to see you for a second then" I said, trying to sound as sincere as possible. I noticed that Evie was stood in front of him, applying some make-up to his chest, and was quick to question it. "What's happening?" I asked, walking over to him, and taking his hand in my own. In all fairness, I still got that rush when we held hands, that feeling that I didn't want to let go.

"Oh, Evie's just covering up my…err" he said, blushing, and I was quick to click.

"Oh, do you think you could cover mine up as well?" I asked, still squeezing Carlos' hand. She quickly agreed, and before long, the pair of us looked like two innocent boys.

As usual, we made our way down to the cafeteria, and I decided to get Carlos and I breakfast, like every morning, and for reason, I already had my cheesy comment in mind. I grabbed him pancakes and whatnot, whilst I got myself the usual granola. When I got back to the table, I saw that Audrey, Doug and Jane had joined us, as well Lonnie and Mal like usual. I placed Carlos tray in front of him, and decided it was time for the comment. "I got everything in even numbers, because you're even more perfect than I thought" I said, cause Evie, Jane and Audrey to chorus an "aww". As usual Jay chuckled, Doug just sat there awkwardly, Mal scoffed, but Lonnie just looked at me directly, and rolled her eyes. I winked back at her, and proceeded to eat my breakfast.

"So, what's do you want to do today?" I asked Carlos, staring into his eyes. "Do you wanna explore Auradon City, do you wanna practise some tourney, or some English, or do you just wanna chill in the dorms. Whatever you want, I'm happy to do" I asked. _'God, keeping this ruse up will be easy. All I need to do is be really needy towards him'_ I thought, and internally laughed at my own comment.

"U-Um, I was just gonna spend the day with my friends. I haven't seen them a lot recently." He replied, looking up at my 'saddening expression.'

"O-oh ok" I replied, looking down at the table. I heard Lonnie joke, "Aww, our little puppy is love stick" causing everyone to laugh. Internally, I was laughing at her joke. At least this way I could actually get some stuff done, and do some thinking for myself. I needed to properly evaluate the situation, and decide what to do about it. I'm guessing the VK's are planning something, so want to figure out what, and maybe I could convince them otherwise.

Everyone started to finish up their breakfast, with the VK's going off first. Carlos gave me a small kiss on the cheek, and said "I'll see you later ok?" causing me to smile at him. Audrey, Doug and Jane were next to go. Audrey and Jane were on the decorating committee for the coronations after party, and they had some stuff to organise, and Doug said he had band practise. That left me and Lonnie.

"Damn, you're really good at this" she joked, finishing off her apple.

"What can I say, it comes naturally to me" I replied, trying to join in with the joke, but I finished with a sigh. She caught on quickly to what I meant.

"Besides, it's clear he's into you as well" she said, placing her hands on my own. "I mean, he wouldn't have kiss you if he was only joking. Whatever they are planning, if they are planning anything, it's clear that Carlos is into you. And he was more than willing to do some 'stuff' with you." She finished, looking me in the eyes.

"I suppose your right. I mean, he was the one that initiated everything yesterday. He kissed me, and then he left the love bites first." I responded. I spent the rest of the day catching up on pieces of homework, watching TV, and doing some pre-reading some of my English books, making my own annotations.

It was about 7:30pm, when I heard a knock at the door, and I opened it to see Carlos stood there. "Hey" he said, awkwardly stood at the door frame. "Hey, d-do you want to come in?" I asked, and he nodded. "Wow, this place is amazing" he said, looking around my room.

With my princely status, I had some perks. I didn't share a dorm room with anyone, and I had my own king-size bed. The room was the same size as everyone else's but I was able to get more into it. I some exercise equipment to the left, along with my desk and laptop. To the right was my wardrobe, as well as the shower room, and I could see he was impressed. "Yeah, one of the perks of being the prince" I joked back, making my way back over to my desk. "So, how was your day?" I asked, still staring down at my maths homework, struggling to solve this one equation.

"Yeah, it was nice. We caught up on everything. Jay said that was really enjoying his biology lessons, and tourney of course, and Evie said that she is just loving it in general. Mal is slowly coming round, stating the art facility 'isn't too bad'" he said, placing air quotes around 'isn't too bad'. "How about you, how was your day?" he asked, but I could hear in his voice that he was avoiding something.

"Yeah, it was alright, I managed to get some work done." I said, but remembered I needed to keep up this 'ruse'. "But I was too focused on you to concentrate" I added, causing a smile to grow on his face.

"Thanks, I was thinking about you all day as well" he replied, causing a smile to grow back on my face. I turned to face him, and I could see he was sat on the edge of my bed. "Ben, can I ask you something?" he said, patting the empty space next to him, like some beckoning call. As I walked over, I copied his line from yesterday.

"Well, you can ask. It's whether or not I answer that depends" I smirked, causing him to stick his tongue out at me. He took a deep breath, before asking "What's going to happen after the coronation?"

I was quick to respond with "Well, I'll officially be the King of Auradon, but I'll continue my studies. After Auradon Prep, I suppose I'll take the throne fully" I said, smiling back at him, but he shook his head.

"No, I meant with us, and the other villain kids. Are…Are we going to be sent back to the Isle?" he finally confessed, with a growing look of worry on his face.

I took his hands in my own, and said "Carlos, don't be so ridiculous. All of you are here to stay." I said, causing a smile to grow on his face. "Well, that is until you all commit some horrendous crime" I joked on the end, and I could see his facial expression change for a brief second, almost like he was thinking about something, but I was quickly changed back into a smile. "Don't be ridiculous. We would never do such a thing" he replied, with a falter in his voice.

I pulled him into a hug, and said "Carlos, like I said yesterday. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I will always be here to protect you" and I could see it calmed his nerves. I was quick to change the subject. "Anyway, I need your help. I can't seem to balance this equation" I said, jumping off the bed, and heading back to my desk. He was quick to follow, and we spent the rest of the night helping each other out with a few bits here and there.

* * *

Tuesday Morning-Ben's POV:  
I had a few royal meeting yesterday, so I decided to spend night at the castle. I had to update the council on how the Villain Kids were doing, and if they were causing any trouble. Luckily, I had nothing to report, as I didn't tell them about the love potion. Anyway, this gave me to chance to spend some time with my parents as well. I texted and called them every day, but most of the time I stayed at the school, so I never got the chance to see them.

This morning, I went down to breakfast, and they were asking me how school was going, and I responded, telling them how I was tutoring Carlos, and it may have slipped into conversation that we started to date. I had told my parents that I thought I was gay when I had first discussed it with Lonnie, as I thought it was only right for them to know. Whilst on the phone to them, I described the feeling I was having, but never mentioned who they were for. This was the moment my parents click. "You're dating Carlos De Vil?" I heard my mother ask, with a slight falter in her voice, as if she hadn't heard me properly.

"Yeah, it all started a week ago today actually, then I took him on a date on Saturday to the enchanted lake, and we got to know each other" I replied, rather casually.

I heard my mum speak up again. "Ben, I'm so proud of you for telling us. It must have been difficult for you" she said, placing her hand on my own. My dad has stayed quiet for most of it, but decided this was the perfect opportunity to speak up.

"Why don't you invite him round for dinner tonight? Since its family day tomorrow, it might be nice to meet this boy before then. You know, see what he's like." He said, in that weird tone. He was pretending to be sincere in his statement, but I knew he had an ulterior motive.

Belle was quick to respond. "Oh yes! That would be lovely!" she said, and at this point, I had no choice but to agree. I simply nodded my head. "Perfect, we'll say dinner for 7:30?" he asked, and we all agreed. Anyway, I made my way back to the school, this time in the royal limousine, making me feel slightly embarrassed. I arrived at the school at 8:30am, so I knew everyone would still be having breakfast. I made my way into the cafeteria, and as usual, everyone was sat together round a table. Evie saw me approached, and waved, causing everyone on the table to turn and look. _'Damn, now I can't scare him'_ I thought to myself.

"Morning Ben" everyone said, and I responded with "Morning", before making my way over to Carlos. I draped my arms over his shoulder, and whispered "Morning C" in a seductive voice into his ear, before kissing him on the cheek. I could physically feel the blush radiating heat, which caused me to chuckle. Mal scooted over, allowing me to sit next to him. "So Carlos, I was kinda wondering if you wanted to maybe meet with my parents for dinner tonight. Since its family day tomorrow, they wanted to get to know you" I said, causing all the girls to squeal on the table.

"S-Sure, I'd love to" he stuttered, causing Evie to quickly get up from the table. "I'll get started on your suit right away" she said, running back to her dorm room.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7:00. Does she have any lessons today?" I chuckled, watching her run off.

"Only Chemistry and Maths" Mal chuckled, getting up from the table. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go get her" she said. Before she could leave, Carlos said something to her, about meeting her later. He whispered something into her ear, but I couldn't hear what.

Carlos POV:  
When Mal excused herself from the table, I quickly called her over. "Mal, would we be able to meet up later? Are you free last?" I asked, and she was quick to nod. "Ok, and can you bring your spell book?" I whispered into her ear, and she nodded. The rest of the day continued as usual. I had Maths first, which I rather enjoyed, followed my magical history with was alright. I then had English, which wasn't so bad this time. All those extra sessions with Ben were helping me recognise patterns with what certain words meant, or what the length of the poem could signify. And the day finished with a free. As agreed, I met up with Mal in her dorm room.

I was stood at my locker, sorting out my books and what not before I met up with Mal, when I got a rather creepy feeling, almost as if someone was watching me. I glanced around, seeing nothing at the ordinary, so I just continued with my business. It was when I closed my locker however, that I realised who was watching me. Chad was stood behind the door and before I could react, he had pinned me to it, holding me by my throat. "Chad what are you doing?" I stuttered, squirming around, trying to free myself.

"I'm on to you De Vil" he said, staring into my eyes. "I don't know what you've done to Ben, but I'm going to figure out what it is" he said, still pressing me against the locker.

"I haven't done anything" I said, debating how to proceed _'I could probably muster enough force for one mighty kick, causing him to let go_.' I thought as he continued to talk.

"Don't lie to me DeVil," he replied, almost combining my name into one. "No one would ever love a villain kid, let alone a runt like you" he said, and by this point, I had reached my limit, using my force to deliver a hefty kick to his groin. "You little shit" he groaned, letting me go as he huddled in pain.

I took the opportunity, and made a sprint for Mal's room. I got to Mal's room, and was quick to enter it. "Woah, calm down" she said, as I slammed the door shut, and proceeded to lock it behind me.

"Sorry" I replied, looking through the peep hole in the door. "So what did you need Carlos" she asked, sketching some stuff into her pad. She was hardly paying attention to what I was doing, which was now pacing up and down, nervous to answer her question.

"I need your help with an anti-love spell" I finally admitted, sitting down on Evie's bed. That sentence alone was enough for her to jump up.

"And why do you need that?" she asked, but she didn't have anger in her voice, more sympathy. "You two seem so happy together" she joked.

"It's just, if the Villains do invade Auradon, having Ben under my love spell just seems extra cruel" I admitted, chuckling at the end of my sentence.

"You really love him, don't you Carlos. You're not faking this are you?" she asked, and I shook my head. "Oh C. I'm so glad you finally admitted it" she said, acting all…sympathetic, which was strange. "I mean, I had a hutch, but I never wanted to say anything. I wasn't my place to call you out on it" she said, rambling to herself. "Do Evie and Jay know?" she asked, and I nodded.

"Jay had figured it out back on the Isle, and Evie did when she saw the love bites Ben left" I replied, before realising what I had said, and placing my hand over my mouth.

"Nice going" she replied, offering me fist pump. I felt bad, so I returned the favour. "Now come on, let's start this potion" she said, guiding me off the bed, and making our way down to the kitchen. This time we baked the potion into a muffin, but we both decided to keep it, and use it after Ben's coronation, stating that we didn't want anything to jeopardise the plan. However, when we did, we both finished with a sigh, indicating that neither of us really wanted to go through with it.

* * *

6:50pm:  
I was getting changed in Evie and Mal's room, trying on the outfit Evie made for the date tonight. I was rather nervous, as I wanted to impress his parents. I mean they were the King and Queen after all. I think the pressure was getting to me, because I started to get a bad headache, and some chest pains. I quickly dismissed it, just thinking I was stressing myself out. "How do I look?" I asked, walking out of the bathroom. Evie's suit for me had a black blazer, a white shirt with a red tie, and the trousers were a black, with some white patterns running through them.

"You look amazing" Evie said, fixing little bits of his suit, and making sure it was all perfect, and whilst she did so, I started to cough into my hands. "C, are you feeling ok?" Mal asked, obviously concerned about my wellbeing.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just a bit nervous I think" I replied, walking over to the mirror, and fixing my hair. I heard Evie speak up. "You have nothing to be nervous about Carlos. You're sweet, funny, and I'm pretty sure Ben is going to defend you to his last breath" I heard her joke, but before I could respond, I heard a knock the door.

I opened it to see Ben stood there, in a beautiful Blue and Gold suit, with a white undershirt. The blazer and trousers were blue, but they had gold embroidery down the side. He in turn, just looked at me and his jaw physically dropped. "C-Carlos, you look stunning" he managed to say, causing me to blush. "Y-You ready?" he asked offering his arm to me.

"Why of course, my prince" I joked back, linking my arm into his. "And may I saw, you look amazing as well," which caused him to blush as well.

As we started to walk out of the school, I continued to cough, and have a few chest pains but I also started to shiver. Ben noticed, questioning if I was ok, so I told him I was fine, and was feeling a bit nervous. I claimed that I hadn't had much to drink or eat that day, and I'd be fine once to meal started. To be honest, it was slightly true, as I felt like I had lost my appetite throughout the day. Anyway, we reached the front of the school, where the same limousine that brought us to Auradon was waiting for us. "Really, a limo?" I asked, stepping into the back of it.

"Perks of being a prince" he responded, shrugging his shoulders. The trip to the castle probably lasted about 30 minutes, and when we approached it, my facial expression was replaced with awe.

The castle was beautiful, with the all kinds of towers and spires extruding from the main body, as well as the many wings. My face clung to the window as the approached it, seeing the Auradon banner being draped from the walls, and spires. We arrived to a rather grand staircase leading to the main entrance of the building, and the King and Queen were stood watching our approach. Out of instinct, I bowed to them, hearing Ben chuckle behind me. "Mum, Dad, this is Carlos De Vil, my boyfriend" he said, almost pulling me out of the bow.

"You're Majesties" I said, with a rather deep blush, causing the King and Queen to chuckle. "Carlos, you look lovely this evening" I heard Belle say, pulling me into a hug.

"As you do you" I responded, trying to be as least awkward as possible. I didn't want to hug her back, but at the same time, if I didn't, it would have been weird, so decided to go for the hug. She pulled out, and King Beast was next, extending his hand for a handshake. "Carlos" was all he said, as I grabbed his hand, and began to shake it. Again, it was an awkward situation if am I grabbing his hand to tight, or was I shaking his hand too long. The hand shake quickly ceased, and we were led inside, Ben linking his arm in mine.

"Don't worry, you're doing great" he whispered into my ear, as we passed through the doors, hearing them close behind us. _'No going back now'_ I thought. The interior of the castle was beautiful, with a very old architecture. The castle itself followed the gold and blue colour scene, with blue walls, each having a different gold pattern. I think I was gasping as we walked around, as I could hear the King and Queen chuckling in front of us. Each corridor followed the story of one of the heroes defeating the villains, and I couldn't help but feel a little awkward as we walked around. Belle and Beast would explain each story, but Beast would place extra emphasis on how bad the villain was, and to be fair, he wasn't wrong. I knew most of these villains personally, with some being my old teachers, and some being family 'friends' for lack of a better term.

That's when we finally reached the 101 Dalmatians portion of the Castle. I cringe at the sight of my mother, in portrait form, wearing one of her many furs. "I can imagine you know this story quite well" I heard Beast say, in a rather condescending tone.

"Yes, your majesty. And if you don't mind, I'd rather not hear it again" I confessed rather awkwardly, my eyes shifting between the King and the floor.

"Of course dear." I heard Belle say, "Besides, it's time for dinner" she said, leading us away from the corridor. I took one last look at my mum, and shivered, which Ben noticed. "Hey, she can't reach you here. You're safe" he said, with that adorable smile of his. I half smiled back, following his parents towards the dining room.

We walked in, and once again, I must have gasped, because everyone chuckled. The room was huge, with a rather large table in the middle that could easily seat 100 plus people. The ceiling in the room was high, with five chandeliers hanging, one in the middle, and four surrounding it. The middle chandelier was beautiful, with large gold chains securing it to the ceiling, and fancy gold wiring, creating a decorative pattern. The opposite wall to me was filled with windows, allowing an exceptional view of Auradon, even at this time of night. Above them all was the mural of 'Beauty and the Beast' dancing together. "My god" I said, walking over to the table. Ben and I sat facing the windows, whilst the King and Queen sat opposite us.

The dinner began, with a rather awkward silence, as plates after plates of food were being brought to the table, some containing foods I've never seen before. "Right, let's dive in" I heard Belle comment, starting to dish up her plate with food. I wanted to try everything, but at the same time I didn't want to look greedy, so I managed to apply some self-control. Beast was the first one to speak up. "So Carlos, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself" he said, taking a sip from his drink.

"Well, there's not much to tell really. I'm the only kid of Cruella De Vil, and um…" I stated to mutter, trying to think of something else to say. "And I grew up on the Isle?" I said, but it was more of a question than an answer.

Ben chuckled next to me, whilst another awkward silence fell upon the table. "Why don't you tell them about your interests?" Ben perked up, trying to get conversation going.

"Oh, of course." I said, silently shunning myself for my stupidity. "Well, I enjoy building and making things I suppose. And I'm really enjoying school at the moment. It's nice to learn something new, without fear of injury" I replied, digging into my food, before I quickly realise what I had actually said. Both Belle and Beast were looking at me, whilst Ben had blushed slightly.

"What do you mean by that, Carlos?" I heard Belle ask, curious by my statement, but I tried to avoid it as much as I possibly could.

"Well, Mal once held a party at my house, and I invented an automatic broom to help tidy up" I replied, acting as sincere as possible.

"I think she was referring to the injury thing" I heard King Beast speak up, raising the subject once again. I could feel a few tears forming in my eyes, and I tried the best I could to remove them. But I was betrayed by my own eyes, allowing a few on them to drop onto the table. Ben placed his arm around me, and said "Shall we just move on?", but I shook my head.

"It's fine." I said, looking up towards Belle and Beast. "It's just, things were a little…different on the Isle. It was a survival of the fittest scenario, and if you weren't the fittest, then you would suffer. It is an Isle of Villains after all" I said to them, looking down at the table and sighing as I did so.

"Is that how you see yourself Carlos? A Villain?" I heard Belle ask, in a rather sympathetic tone. I know she didn't mean any offence by it, and rather was trying to get me to admit how I viewed myself.

"I see myself as one of the unlucky few. I wasn't born into Auradon, but I found myself longing to be here. I wasn't like the other kids from the Isle. I wasn't strong or intimidating but rather, intelligent. I tried my best in school, and kept hoping that one day I could get off the Isle. I guess that dream came true" I finished, seeing tears forming in both Belles and Beast's eye. "I'm sorry, I've made you cry" I added, handing them my napkin.

"You have nothing to apologise for Carlos, you're the one that has suffered" Belle replied, and Beast agreed. That's when I started to cough again. I was able to cover my mouth, and face away from the table before I did so, but I experienced a rather bad coughing fit. I felt Ben rubbing my back, throughout the whole thing, which did help slightly. After about 5 minutes, it subsided and I apologised once again. "Are you feeling ok?" I heard Beast ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a bit of a headache, but it's nothing to worry about" I responded, before eating the rest of my food.

They continued to ask me questions, about how I was doing with school, and whether I was enjoying tourney, in which I slightly hesitated when I answered, and they chuckled. "Let's just say, I'm more academically inclined" I joked, causing they to join me in my laugher. Dessert was brought out, and my god was I tempted to jump out of my seat.

A chocolate fountain was brought in, and it had three tiers! It was followed by platefuls of other desserts, with made with chocolate, other with vanilla, and some with a lemon flavour. "This is so much better than the stuff on the Isle. At best, we got a stale bread pudding, with some mouldy banana on top" I said, stock piling my plate with dessert after dessert. I heard Belle gasp at my statement, and Ben slightly choked.

Dinner continued for another 45 minutes probably, and by this point, I was tired and ready to go to bed. Belle and Beast excused themselves from the table, and I started to make my way out of the castle, when I heard Ben whisper into my ear. "You know, we could always stay here for the night" before trailing kisses down my neck. I moaned in pleasure, opening up his neck, allowing the prince more access. Ben took the advantages, biting and sucking on my sweet spot, leaving another love bite. I could feel his hand working their way up my body, groping my pecs, but before we got too far, I had to stop it.

"Ben, can we not do this here?" I asked, grabbing his hands and pulling them off my body. I heard him whimper as I did so. "But, I'm happy to sleep here tonight" I said, turning around and smiling at him.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, grabbing my wrist, and leading me up to his bedroom. I walked it, and gasped once again.

"This place is amazing" I said, staring at the room as I walked in. It was similar to his dorm room, but bigger and grander. He had a pool table, a large smart TV, as well as a load of exercise equipment. "Let me guess, perks of being a prince?" I chuckled, walking over to his couch, before shuffling a few cushions about.

"What are you doing?" he said, walking over to his bed, and taking off his top.

"Well, I just assumed that I would be sleeping on the couch" I replied, causing him to chuckle.

"Carlos, I think we both know where you are sleeping" he said, putting on some pyjama bottoms.

"Ok, but no doing…stuff" I said, walking over to the opposite side of the bed. Before long, we were laid in the bed together, with Ben wrapping his arms around my body. I felt safe, protected, and loved, but only made the hurt worse. ' _Enjoy it while I can_ ' I thought to myself before falling asleep.

* * *

 **So there is Chapter 6! So Carlos finally met Belle and Beast, and even made them cry slightly. Poor Baby Carlos suffering what he did, and now he is starting to cough. What could possible be happening?**

 **I know I do this all the time, but I wanted to thank you all for the continued support for this story! It now has 8 Reviews, 9 Favourites, 13 Followers and 1,067 Views, which is so incredible to me, so thank you so so much. Other than that, I dont have much to say, so catch you on Thursday for Chapter 9 of Now the Commoners. I promise you guys, that finally has a Benlos moment in it. Anyway, TTFN :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Not so Perfect Anymore

**Hi Guys, and welcome to Chapter 7 of WILTW. Thank you guys for the continued support of this story, it honestly means so much to me! Um, try to enjoy?**

* * *

 **Wednesday -Family Day, Ben's POV:**  
Throughout the night, I was awoken many times with Carlos having a coughing fit. Every time, I asked if he was ok, and he insisted that he was fine, but I couldn't help but feel he wasn't letting on to something. I got him a glass of water, and after a while, they seemed to calm down. I woke up properly at 6:30am to my annoying alarm clock, buzzing repeatedly. "Will someone turn that damn thing off" I heard Carlos groan, as I released him from my arms, and slammed the snooze button, silencing the infernal machine.

"Come on, time to get up" I muttered, shielding my eyes as I sat up in the bed, nudging Carlos as I did so. He sat up beside me, and grumbled as he forced himself out of bed, making his way over to the shower.

"Ben, I don't have anything to wear" he commented, rubbing his eyes as he did so.

"Don't worry about it, I've got some clothes for you. Just get showered, and I'll pick them out for you" I replied, and he just nodded, before locking the bathroom door behind him. I got up from the bed, and decided it would be a cute idea if we wore matching outfits today. I mean, it was family day after all, so I wanted to make a good impression. I pulled out a two blue blazers, one with gold embroidery down the sides, and another without. I then pulled out two white shirts, but decided to vary it with the trousers a little. For myself I pulled out a common blue pair, whereas for Carlos, I pulled out a nice white pair so at least he would be wearing one of his favourite colours.

Before long, we swapped positions, with me getting in the shower, whilst he got dried. We both got changed, and then made our way down to breakfast. I noticed Carlos was still having coughing fits throughout the morning, and his breathing had picked up quite a bit. "C, are you sure you're ok?" I asked, guiding him down towards the dining hall.

"Yeah, I'm fine honestly. I just need a drink" he said, in a rather weak tone. We got down to the dining hall and were greeted my mum and dad. They were shocked by Carlos' presence so I decided to explain.

"It was late, and I didn't want to trouble the chauffeur, so I offered Carlos to stay the night" I said, and they just chuckled. "I hope I'm not intruding" he said, and they both shook their heads. "Of course not dear" Belle said, extending her arm, and ushering us to the seats opposite them on the table.

We sat, and shared a breakfast together, discussing the events planned for today. I noticed that Carlos didn't really eat much, but I decided it was best to not question him on it. After all, today was going to be difficult for him, with us all celebrating our families and what not. I had asked Fairy Godmother to arrange a call for them earlier in the week, and by the sounds of it, it did not go too well. She said that the parents had started to argue in the middle of the conversation, which resulted in Jay turning off the TV, all four of them with sorrow on their face.

I reassured him that everything would be ok, and that he could spend the whole day with whoever he wanted, and he decided that he wanted to spend it with me. All four of us made our way back to the school, to begin the day's events. Well, the King and Queen had to do an official statement for the press, and I had some rehearsals to do with the group. This year, we all decided to sing 'Be Our Guest', so we needed to do a final run through, making sure everything was perfect. Carlos decided to meet up with his friends, and bring them down when they were ready.

* * *

 **Carlos POV:  
** I made my way back to the dorm room, only to find Mal, Jay and Evie inside. "CARLOS" they screamed as I walked through the door. "Where have you been?" I heard Jay ask, with fear in his voice.

"Oh yeah, I spent the night at Ben's" I said, heading towards my bed. After everything that had happened, I finally decided to speak up. "I don't want to go through with it." I said, causing everyone to look at me, with confusion on their faces. "I want to stay in Auradon, and I don't want to free our parents from the Isle. I spoke to Ben, and he said that we aren't going to be sent back after the coronation. Guys, we could have a real life here. I mean, Jay, you admitted to me that you love it here! You're getting into Biology and Tourney, and god, you've even started to see Lonnie" I said, causing him to blush, but I continued anyway. "And Evie, you admitted the same to me. You were able to get a B+ on your chemistry paper, and you said it was the happiest you've ever been!" I said, causing her to blush as well. "And Mal, I can see you love it here too! I mean, you've fell in love with your art class, and even you have to admit the food is delicious!" I finished, causing her to smirk.

She was the first to speak up. "You're right. I don't want to go back, and I never have. But I don't know if I can be good" she confessed, looking down at the floor.

"Mal, it's going to be difficult for all of us, but we can do this. We just need to channel our energies elsewhere. Like Jay does with tourney. Instead of suppressing your evil impulses, explore them in a harmless way. Continue to do drawing that are different and unique. It's what makes you, you" I replied, causing her to smile.

"But what are we gonna do about Ben?" I heard Evie ask, "Are you gonna keep him under the spell" she continued, causing me to shake my head.

"With the help of Mal, I baked an anti-love muffin. I plan on giving it to him today. At least then I can be truly honest with him." I said, sighing.

"Don't worry Carlos, we'll be here if anything happens" I heard Jay say, placing his hand on my back.

"Thanks Jay. Now, let's get to family day" I said, pulling myself off of the bed. As I walked out of the room, I started to feel a little light headed, but luckily Jay caught me. "You alright C?" he asked. "Yeah, It's was probably just the rush confessing everything." I replied, smiling.

* * *

 **Ben's POV:  
** "Ma Cherie Mademoiselle. It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure, that we welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents -Your dinner!"

I began whilst everyone started to sing behind me "Be Our Guest". I looked around, and could see Carlos stood with Mal, Jay and Evie, each chuckling slightly at my performance. I waved at them, and winked at Carlos, causing him to blush, before I joined in with the song.

"They can sing! They can dance!  
After all, Miss, this is France!

And the dinner here is never never second best!  
Go on, unfold your menu

Take a glance and then you'll.  
Be ou…"

We began, but before I could finish, I saw Carlos collapse to the floor. I quickly pushed everyone out of the way, and ran over to him. Luckily, Jay had managed to catch Carlos in his arms, so he didn't hit is head against the ground. "C, C, wake up" I said, taking him into my own arms. Belle, Beast and Fairy Godmother quickly rushed over as well, providing as much support as they could. "He's burning up" I said, placing my hand on his forehead, and feeling how hot he was.

"Come on, let's move him to the infirmary" I heard Fairy Godmother say, placing her hand on my shoulder. I picked him up, and made my way inside, with each passing second, his fever rising. When we arrived at the infirmary, Nurse Potts was already waiting for us, and I placed his body into one of the beds. "What wrong with him? Is he going to be ok?" I asked, tears rolling down my face.

"Come on Ben, Nurse Potts needs to room to work" I heard my Dad grabbing onto my arm. "No, I want to stay with him!" I protested, but Beast practically dragged me out of the room. We all waited outside, hoping to hear something about Carlos' condition, but nothing came. An hour passed, and Fairy Godmother made her way out of the room. "We've managed to calm his fever, and take a few tests. Have any of you noticed anything strange over the past few days?" she asked, her voice rather calm.

I was the first one to speak up, "Well, he's been coughing quite a lot. He was up all night, but insisted he was ok. He was also complaining about a headache during our meal yesterday, and he didn't really eat much breakfast." I said, and Fairy Godmother nodded as I did so.

"He also nearly collapsed when we left for Family Day. But nothing as bad as this" Jay admitted, and I smiled at him.

"Ok, from the sounds of it, Carlos is suffering from Pneumonia, probably due to his weakened immune system, with being from the Isle. Mal, Evie and Jay. If you would follow me. I'm going to give you a vaccination against the disease, just as a precaution" she finished, and they nodded.

"Can I see him?" I asked, but the Fairy Godmother shook her head. "Not at the moment, as we need to monitor his condition. But I'll let you know the moment he is awake, ok?" she said, and I nodded, tears still streaming down my face.

It had been two hours since Carlos was rushing into the infirmary, and I was awaiting a call from the Fairy Godmother. "He'll be ok" I heard Belle say, for the hundredth time today. "From what Fairy Godmother said, he is only suffering with a mild case, so he'll be able to recover with the help of some antibiotics. And I'm sure she's cast every healing spell she knows on him, so he'll be fine" she continued, rubbing my back. I had stopped crying by this point, but was still extremely worried about his health. That's when my phone started to buzz, and I was quick to answer it. "Hello?" I asked down the phone, with a rather nervous tone.

"Ben, it's the Fairy Godmother. Carlos is awake, and he wants to see you. He asks if you can bring his bag" she said, her voice void of any panic. "Is he ok?" I asked, grabbing his bag, and making my way towards the infirmary. "He's fine. We've brought his fever down, and with a weeks worth of antibiotics, we will be fully recovered. I'll see you in a minute ok?" she said, hanging up the phone.

The walk to the infirmary was a relieving one. I knew that Carlos was going to be fine, and that's all that really mattered. Well, that was until I walked into the room. "Baby, are you ok?" I said, running over to his bedside, and placing my arm on his. "I was so worried about you" I said, but he just sighed as I spoke.

"Ben, will you do be a favour. In my bag, there a box with a muffin in. This is going to sound really weird, but would you be able to eat it for me?" he asked, in a rather serious tone.

"Ok, but what's up?" I asked, reaching into his bag and finding the box.

"I can't do this anymore" was his only response as I bit into the muffin.

He waited for a minute, whilst I ate the whole muffin, and then he began to speak. "Ben, before the tourney game last Wednesday, we spelled you." He admitted, gulping as he said so. "The plan was for one of us to get close to you, and then…at your coronation, steal the Fairy Godmother's wand" he confessed, and I could feel the anger growing in my body.

"Really? That was your stupid plan? I knew about the love spell Carlos, because it washed off on our first date, but instead of saying anything, I wanted to see where you were going with it. And boy were you good. Hell, I actually thought you loved me back" I said, pacing back and forth in his room.

"Wait you knew?" he asked, rather panicked.

"Yeah, I knew. I knew when you asked me to give you a swimming lesson. I knew when we made out on the platform, and I knew when I invited you to meet my parents. I loved you Carlos, and I was willing to overlook the fact that you spelled me, because I thought you loved me back. But instead, you've embarrassed me time after time. When I sung in front of the whole school foolishly admitting my love for you, when I had to hide the love bites you gave me, when Chad insulted me for being a 'faggot.' When I admitted to Lonnie that I liked you, twice! And that was without the potion. All because of some sick plan! Well, that's it, I'm done. Done with whatever we had!" I said, storming out the room.

"Ben wait!" I heard him shout, but I was too infuriated to listen, and I knew exactly where I was headed next.

"Oh hey Ben" Evie said as she opened the door.

"Don't you dare! How could you! I invited you to Auradon because I felt sorry for you guys, and you spell me for your own personal gain. That's…that's just sick!" I said, ranting to Evie, Mal and Jay from the door way. "Tell me it's not true. Tell me you hadn't planned this whole thing from the beginning, since…since the moment you stepped into that limo!" I said, causing the three of them to look at the floor.

Mal was the first to speak up. "It was true, but we decided against it. We've come to appreciate what you've done for us. Ben, you've provided us with a chance to change ourselves" she said, trying to justify her actions.

"Sure, but while you were soul searching, you also managed to toy with my emotions, and then crush my heart at the end of it. I actually loved him you know, and I was willing to overlook the potion. But to find out it was all part of some sick plan. That's just heart breaking" I said, shaking my head at the door.

I went to walk away, but I felt someone grab my wrist, and I turned to see it was Jay. "He loved you too you know" was all he said, but I was able to free my wrist from his grasp.

"And how can I trust anything you say" was all I said, before I walked off.

I think it's easy to say what happened for the rest of the evening. I just cried. Lonnie came to check how I was doing, as she only knew what that Carlos had collapsed, and I explained everything to her. Including the VK's stupid little plan. "Let's just say, I'm going to enhance the security at the coronation" I joked, but she could tell I was still in pain.

"Oh Ben. I'm so sorry. I know this has been difficult for you" she said, stroking my back.

"And you know what the worst thing is. After it all, I still love him" I said, fully sobbing into my hands. "And I'd be willing to go through it all again, if it meant spending more time with him" I admitted.

"Ben, you're talking like this is the end, like everything is over. You still have a chance to make it work with Carlos. You just need to talk to him, and see how he truly feels. Who knows, he might feel the same way." She replied and the thought comforted me slightly. "Now, I suggest you get some rest, and try to take your mind off the whole situation. Whatever is meant to be will be" she said, standing up from the bed.

"You're right. I'll see you tomorrow" I replied, smiling at her. I looked down at my phone, to see that I had about 101 texts from Carlos, but I decided to ignore them. She was right, I needed to take my mind off of it, try to get some rest and deal with it tomorrow. I got into bed, flicking between channels, but every show remind me of Carlos. That science show that he loved was on one of the channels, followed by that sitcom he loved. The next was some romantic movie, and of course I flick onto it when the two main protagonists kiss. I flicked onto the sports channel, only to see that they were watching highlights of a tourney game. _'God, I can't catch a break'_ I thought to myself, turning off the TV, and trying to get to sleep.

* * *

 **Um, please don't hurt me... So this is the part in every story where the relationship crumbles, cause you know, DRAMA! So, little baby Carlos has Pneumonia, and Ben is heartbroken. These guys cannot catch a break.**

 **With it being Halloween on Tuesday, I'm deciding to be nice, and upload another chapter of this. All in the holiday spirit!**

 **So thank you to Sexly Sango for the review, and I'm sorry if this wasn't what you wanted. But for the sake of the story, there must be DRAMA! (Every time I say DRAMA! Imagine lightly strikes for added effect.)**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys semi-enjoyed this chapter, and I will see you tomorrow funnily enough for Halloween.**


	8. Chapter 8: Can any more Pain be Caused?

**Hi Guys, and happy Halloween. I got quite lucky with the uploading of this story, as I think this chapter perfectly fits in with a holiday celebrating monsters, demons and villains. Saying that, I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

 **Monday-1:30pm- Week 3-Ben's POV:**  
It had been close to a week since the whole incident had happened. Since then, the VK's have been very distance but only with me. They still hung around with Doug, Jane and Audrey, but when I approached the table, it would become very awkward, normally resulting in either me or them leaving. Carlos had been released from hospital, and it sounded like his recovery was coming along well, but I still hadn't spoken to him. He was constantly texting me after the incident, but over the past few days, the texts seem to have died down. News of the love spell rampaged around Auradon. A nurse overheard the conversation between Carlos and me, and decided to blab to a local news station. By this point, everyone knew that I was spelled, and most were claiming that the Villain kids should be sent back to the Isle for what they had done.

Anyway, it was approaching lunch time at the school, and everyone was following the usual routine. I had walked in with Lonnie, Doug and Jane, as we all made our way over to the line, grabbing the different items of food that we wanted. We sat down, and small talk began, each telling each other about how our lessons went. The nice atmosphere lasted for about 10 minutes, before the fog of awkwardness engulfed the table. Mal, Evie and Jay decided to join us for lunch today, and I took that as my cue to leave. "I'll see you guys later ok?" I said towards Lonnie, Doug and Jane, before getting up from the table.

Before I could walk away I heard Mal say "Ben, wait", and I slowly turned to face her, with a rather stern look on my face. "We're sorry ok? We were selfish, and stupid, and we didn't stop to consider what affect our plan would have on the other's involved. We were too self-obsessed and arrogant to consider what we were actually doing." She finished, and Evie was next to speak up.

"It was wrong of us to toy with your emotion, and we never thought past our own selves. It's just, when we were on the Isle, we had to fight to survive, each day not knowing what would happen. I suppose we were so hell bent on impressing our parents that we didn't stop to think about the life we had here. The life you provided us with" she finished, and I sat back down at the table.

"It was big of you to admit that you were wrong, and I'm sorry I snapped at you when I did…" but before I could finish, Evie interrupted again.

"Ben, you have nothing to apologise for. You had every right to shout at us, after what we did to you. You have provided us with everything since we have been here, and we took advantage of your generosity. We know that we can't change what's been done, so all we can do is try to offer amends. Just know that we won't cause any more trouble in the future." She finished, and I just smiled at her.

"I forgive you. I may not know what it's like on the Isle, but Carlos provided me with some details, and I know it must have been difficult for you." I replied, before asking a rather awkward question, "H-How is Carlos anyway?"

Jay was the first one to respond. "He's getting better. He's pretty much recovered from the pneumonia now, but he's…upset. I know it isn't much good coming from us, but he did love you Ben, well, that's the happiest I've ever seen him. And to be honest, Carlos always had reservations about the plan, but it was the rest of us that were too scared to give up. You should go see him Ben, and try to clear the air" Jay finished, and I nodded.

"Ok, I've got a free next, so I'll go then" I replied, and Evie quickly piped up. "I'll come with you, as I've got a free as well" she said, and it provided me with a little bit of confidence.

* * *

 **1:45pm-Carlos POV:**  
I was laid in bed watching some TV, when I heard a knock at the door. Out of instinct, I shouted "Come in" and it was probably the biggest mistake of my life. I turned my head towards the door, only to see Chad enter. "What do you want?" I snapped, but he didn't respond, he just slowly approached me.

Out of fear, I tried to crawl as far away as possible, but with me being on the bed if didn't help. He grabbed one of my legs, and yanked me off the bed, my head slamming onto the floor as he did so, causing me to groan in pain. I struggled, trying to free my leg from his grasp, and to some scale, I was successful.

He let go of my leg, before grabbing me by my collar, and slamming me against the wall, his arm pressing against my neck. "Chad, why?" I managed to mutter, and he only laugh.

"Why? Why? Because I can De Vil. Because you're a pathetic little fag that thinks he deserved everything. Everyone knows about your little love potion. Just think how the public will see me if I bring them the person responsible." He sneered, before punching me straight in the gut, causing me to groan once again in pain.

He then threw me against the opposite wall, creating a rather large thud sound. I dropped to the floor, unable to move, my whole body shearing in pain. I saw him pull a knife out from his pocket, and I knew this was not going to end well. Whilst hunched over on the floor he kicked me twice. One in the gut, and then once in the head, causing my vision to become very blurry, and I could feel a warm liquid running down from my nose.

He picked me up once again, and started to glide the knife across my body, in a rather graceful motion, causing three large slashes, one running across my pecs, and two across my stomach. I screamed as he did so, causing his smirk to grow. "Chad, please" I begged, as he raised the knife up to my throat.

"This is the end De Vil" he muttered.

* * *

 **Ben's POV:  
** I walked down the corridor, contemplating what I was going to say, when I could hear someone screaming in pain. I broke into a sprint heading straight for Carlos', and essentially kicked the door in. And I did not expect to see the sight before me. I could see Chad pinning Carlos to the wall, with a knife against his throat. Carlos looked seriously injured, with three knife wounds trailing across his body, and bruises forming elsewhere.

At this point, I lost all control, sprinting over to Chad, grabbing him by the scuff of his collar, and throwing him to the floor. I let out a might roar, before kicking the knife out of his hand, and stamping onto his wrist. I grabbed him by the collar once again, dragging him to the door. I threw him into the corridor, out of Carlos' view, before laying into him.

I kicked him in his side, causing him to wince in pain, before moving on, and repeatedly kicking him in the leg. I then straddled him, using my legs to pin his arms to the ground. I laid into the boy beneath me, punch after punch, each time my hand connecting with a new part of his face. Some bystanders had to literally drag me off of the boy, and this probably saved his life. I could feel the blood running between my knuckles, a sensation I quickly became disgusted by, as my self-control took over. "Carlos!" I said, running back into the room, only to see my crush unconscious in Evie's arms.

"He's not breathing" she said, panic in complete control of her voice. I pulled the boy into my arms, before running out of the room, not paying attention to the husk of Chad's body outside the door. Evie was following behind, and I could hear she was sobbing into her hands. Everyone stopped, staring at the scene unfolding in front of them. The boy currently in my arms, blood intertwined with his hair, and more blood, dripping from his chest. Blood was also dripping from my fingers, but this was not from the victim I carried. No one dared stand in my way, out of fear for their own lives.

I reached the infirmary, Nurse Potts waiting once again, but she did not expect what she saw. She gasped at the sight before her, helping me lift Carlos onto the bed. "Ben, you need to leave" she said, already beginning to cut into Carlos' clothes allowing her complete access to his whole body. I heard other person enter the room behind, but I was too pre-occupied to care who it was.

"No, I will not leave him. Not this time!" I said, holding his hand in my own, but instead of his usual, warm touch, it was cold, which caused me to break down further. I felt some arms grab me from behind, trying to pull me away, but I fought, resisted as hard as I could, constantly refusing to leave him. Eventually I was overpowered, and as I was dragged out of the room, I saw Fairy Godmother had joined Nurse Potts, in her attempt to save the love of my life. I got the final look of my white haired crush, before the doors closed in front of me.

I looked around, seeing I was surrounded by everyone, each with a confused and sad look on their face. Jay helped me into a seat in the waiting room, and I fell into a catatonic state, reliving the moment in my mind. Evie showed everyone what had happened through her magic mirror, and what followed as a series of gasps and cries, as people broke down over the image.

Everyone sat down, Evie crying into Doug's shoulder, Lonnie crying into Jay's, Audrey and Mal had surprising joined forced, each stating how they were going punish Chad for what he had done. Jane had sat next to me, trying to reassure me that everything would be ok. "If anyone can save Carlos, it'll be my mother" her words rang through my mind. We could hear spell after spell being cast from beyond the door, each followed by a series of updates, none of which I could comprehend, but I could hear the worry in their voice, and I knew what that meant.

10 minutes passed, signalled by the arrival of my mum and dad. Belle ran straight over to me, pulling me into a deep hug, seeing how my clothes were stained with blood, whilst Beast asked for an explanation. Evie showed then what had happened through her mirror, including my brutal beating of Chad, which caused both of them to gasp. "Surely Ben isn't in trouble? I mean, he was protecting Carlos. Chad is the one in the wrong here" I heard Mal speak up, and everyone mumbled in agreement. Belle walked back over to me, placing her hand onto my shoulders, whilst Beast was pacing up and down, considering what had occurred.

"I would have carried on. Chad was lucky people stopped me" my words stunning the whole room. I heard Belle whimper, and felt a few tears drop into my shoulder, whilst Beast approached me. "It's okay, son" he said, kneeling in front of me, and looking into my eyes.

Another hour passed, with still no word on Carlos' condition, and I started to panic. "We should have heard something by now." I said, standing up from my seat, and walking towards the door. Beast was quick to grab my wrist, pulling me back towards him. "I'll check" he said, before disappearing into the doors. He returned moments later, and the room got cold as soon as he entered. We all knew this wasn't going to be good. He walked straight over to Belle, muttering and whispering into her ear, and the change in facial expression was enough for me to know what was happening, it was enough for everyone.

A chorus of people breaking down echoed through the room, this time Mal and Audrey joining in. "What?" I mumbled, both wanting and not wanting to hear the news. "They've been casting spell after spell, and have managed to recover a weak pulse" he began, and we all knew this wasn't the end of what he was saying. "But he is still heavily injured, and isn't responding physically" he finished, causing everyone to break down even further.

"I want to see him" I said, standing from my chair. "I need to see him." But I was quickly stopped by Beast one again.

"Son, with more people in the room, it's more difficult for them to work. You know that they will do what they can to save him" he said, but Mal was quick to respond.

"But will they? Do everything to save a villain?" she said, her voice echoing around the room. I broke down once again, as did Evie and Audrey, snuggling into Doug and Mal respectively. Jane broke down into my shoulder, and whilst I was breaking down into Beast's.

Hours after hours passed, with everyone disappearing slowly. Belle and Beast had gone to inform Cinderella and Prince Charming of what had happened, while Audrey and Lonnie had gone to grab some food for us all. Jane and Doug stayed with us, providing emotional support for all of us. Evie and I had been crying since the start, but it was only recently that Mal and Jay had broken down as well, and the waiting certainly wasn't helping. The spells from behind the door had slowly come to a stop, and no one could tell what was happening in the room anymore. The room had remained silent since Beast's last statement, only filled with the sounds of sobs.

I decided to ask a rather difficult question. "How did you first meet Carlos?" I asked turning my attention to Evie, who was shocked by the sudden sound in the room.

"I suppose it was the first day of school, this year" she said, looking back into my eyes. "I had been castle schools since then, and he was my first friend. He was the first person to be nice to me, and we quickly became friends. When Mal threw a party at Hell Hall, he rescued me from a closet filled with fur traps" she said, and I muttered under my breath "You mean his bedroom", causing her to do nothing but nod.

"It's funny, I thought he was a dog at first" she said, slightly chuckling through her tears, and I just looked up at her, intrigued by what she meant. "Our houses were next door, and what Cruella would shout, just gave me that impression," she replied, tears still streaming down her face. I turned to Mal next.

"How did you meet him?" I asked, causing her to think about it. "My mother and Cruella had always been…acquaintances" she began, considering the word 'acquaintances'. "I suppose it must have been one on of their first visits. I always remember Carlos being there, he was always in my classes, and I saw him running around the Isle. I suppose the first time we actually became friends was when we went to the Forbidden Fortress together. As the journey progressed, we all kinda got close. It happens when you nearly die together" She finished, tears also streaming down her face.

"Did this journey require you to cross a bridge?" I asked, breaking down at the memory of me and Carlos on our first date.

Jay nodded, "Yeah, how did you know?" he asked, piquing Evie's and Mal's interest as well.

"It was something he hold me on the first date. We…we had to cross an old bridge, and Carlos was scared to do so. I held his hand the entire time" I replied, breaking down at the last sentence, causing everyone to chorus an "aww", whilst I broke down into Jane's shoulder once again. I felt Evie rubbing my back, whilst Mal was the first to speak up.

"Carlos was always the brains of the group. He was the most caring, intelligent, sensitive boy I knew. I suppose he's family. We all are" she said, and I even saw Jay have a few stray tears running down his face.

The atmosphere in the room changed as soon as we heard the door squeak once. We all looked up to see Fairy Godmother exiting the room. She didn't say anything at first, but just shook her head, causing me to break down even more. "We've done our best to try and heal all of the visible injuries on his body. We've bandaged up his chest, and stop the bleeding. But it's the none visible ones were are worried about. We are moving him to Auradon Bay Hospital in the morning" she said, with a tone of worry in her voice.

"C-can I see him?" I asked, rising from my seat, but she shook her head.

"He still needs medical attention. But, I promise you can see him tomorrow, when the doctors have reviewed the situation. I suggest you all return to your rooms, and try to get some rest. It's been a long day for all of us" she said, placing her and on my shoulder. Everyone in the room nodded, but once again I refused.

"No, I'm going to stay here. I can't, I won't leave his side" I said, sitting back down on my chair.

"Ben you're only punishing yourself if you stay. I promise that you will be the first person I contact if anything happens. But for now, try to get some sleep" she said, in a rather calm but firm tone. "O-ok" I stuttered, getting up from my seat. Evie pulled me into a huddle, as we left the waiting room, the both of us crying as we did. Doug texted Audrey and Lonnie telling them to go back to their dorms, whilst Jay helped Mal down the corridor, similar to what Evie was doing to me. From the sounds of it, the three VK's were going to bunk together tonight, in the girls room, and extended the offer to me, which I quickly accepted. I was so distraught to be alone tonight, and wanted someone by my side.

We said goodbye to Doug and Jane, before heading back to the girl's dorm. They had offered me one of their beds, but I refused stating I would be alright on the floor. To be perfectly honest, I wasn't going to get a lot of sleep anyway, my mind racing, still reviewing the day's events. "He's going to pay. He's going to pay severely" I muttered, from the floor, tossing and turning as I did so. "He's going to rot in the dungeons. Starving for days on end" I continued, planning all the things that Chad would suffer for what he has done.

"You could always throw him on the Isle" I heard Mal suggest from her bed. Clearly she was struggling to sleep as well. "Brand him as a villain," she said, turning to face me. "I mean, we all saw the look on his face when he was doing it. It was a look of pure evil" she finished, causing me to flinch. "Now, try to get some sleep, and consider it in the morning" she said, rolling back over, facing the ceiling.

"Thanks Mal" was my only response, before rolling over myself, and facing the ceiling, the possibilities running through my mind.

* * *

 **Um, so that was Chapter 8 for you. Like I said, I think it fits perfectly with the holiday, Chad acting like the biggest monster there is. So, Carlos is in a bit of a bad state, but Ben made sure to get his own back on Chad.**

 **Let me know how bad you think Carlos' condition is, and any predictions for this story!**

 **Since Halloween is all about the night time, I thought I'd upload this later in the day. Let me know if you like this, or if you prefer me to upload in the morning.**

 **Thank you once again to Sexly Sango for leaving a review on the story, and I hope I kept the DRAMA brewing.**

 **I'll see you guys on Thursday for Chapter 10 of Now the Commoner. It's funny, while one story is facing Benlos drama, the other is recovering from it ;)**

 **TTFN :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Diagnosis and Treatment

**Ok, so all panic can end. Mostly, my panic. I ALMOST LOST IT ALL, BUT I DIDN'T. It's all recovered and ok, so the fanfiction can continue! Safe to say I have learnt a valuable lesson from this. BACK EVERYTHING UP! So, once again, I am so sorry about the delay on this chapter, but I am so happy to welcome you to Chapter 9 of What Is Love Truly Worth!**

* * *

Tuesday 6:30am-Ben's POV:  
I woke up this morning, asking myself why I was in the girl's dorm room. Well, that was until the memories hit me like a brick wall, causing me to sigh, and fall back onto the pillow. I looked around the room, to find that Mal was still sleeping, as was Jay, but Evie's bed was completely empty, and that's when I could hear shuffling coming from the bathroom. I heard the door lock click, and the door began to open, presenting me with a fully dressed Evie, but she wasn't wearing any make-up. She noticed me staring, shook her head at me, and whispered "If you ever tell anyone what I look like" causing me to chuckle.

"I-I won't, but I-I'm gonna head back to my dorm to get ready" I said, pulling myself of the floor, trying not to wake Mal and Jay in the process.

"Ok, we'll meet you for breakfast in an hour" she replied, sporting a warm smile. I smiled back, before leaving the room. I got back to my dorm, and got straight into the shower. I quickly realised that I hadn't properly washed my hands yesterday, so small pieces of solidified blood still remained, with my tears yesterday, washing off the rest. This shower was longer than usual, as I just stayed under the water, letting it trace my body, while I plotted my revenge for Chad. 'Mal's right. The Isle is perfect' I thought, grinning at the idea. 15 minutes quickly passed, and I decided it was probably long enough, turning off the water and making my way back into the room, before drying off and getting changed, and making my way out to breakfast.

The walk down to the cafeteria was an interesting one. Some people were offering their condolences, hoping Carlos was ok, other I could hear whispering about what had happened, and some blatantly stated that Chad right in doing what he did, and that Carlos had 'corrupted my mind.' Those people received a rather menacing growl, and a stare to accompany it, which quickly caused them to stop. During breakfast, I was constantly checking my phone, hoping for some information about Carlos, but nothing came.

It was the same throughout the whole day. I checked my phone constantly hoping, praying that I would hear something, but nothing came. It was only at the end of the school day that we finally heard something. It was 3:20pm by this point, and all of us had decided to meet outside, each of us just wanting to spend time together, when my phone began to ring. I panicked, pulling it out of my bag, and quickly accepted the call from the Fairy Godmother. "Hi Ben, is everyone with you?" she asked, and I responded, placing the phone onto loud speaker in the middle of the table.

"Hello" everyone said in a chorus, notifying the Fairy Godmother that everyone was here. She sighed before continuing.

"The hospital ran extensive tests and scans on Carlos, and have determine that he has 2 broken ribs, 3 fractures one, and the rest are extremely bruised. His left leg is fractured in two places, and his left wrist is sprained" she said, everyone bursting into tears around the table. Even Jay let a few stray tears roll down his face. "It gets worse" she began, causing everyone to quieten up, listening to what she had to say. "Last night, we only believed that he was unconscious. But the tests today have revealed that he is in a…coma" she said, and we could all hear that she was sobbing on the other end of the phone. The news caused everyone on this end to continue their outburst, with both Jay and Doug in tears as well. "I have arranged transport for everyone to come and see him. The doctors have told me that a familiar presence might help with Carlos' recovery. The limousine will be waiting out the front of the school for you now" she said, before hanging up.

We all made our way to the limousine waiting for us all of us in each other's arms supporting us as we walked. I was probably the most distraught out of everyone. The last conversation I had with Carlos was an argument, telling him I was done with us. It wasn't true as I still loved him deeply but after finding out their plan, I was so consumed with anger that I went beast on him. My last words to him 'I'm done. Done with whatever he had' echoed through my head, the possibility that I could never be able to reconcile with him

The ride to the limousine felt long, with everyone too scared or emotional to say anything. As usual, I broke the ice with a rather solemn topic. "I'm sending him to the Isle" I said, causing everyone to turn and look at me. "His punishment will be 10 years banishment to the Isle" I said again, causing a Jane, Audrey and Lonnie to sigh at first. Mal was nodded her head, and I could see Evie slightly smirking next to me.

Audrey was the first to speak up. "He deserves it" was all she said. "For what he's said to you, and for what he's done to Carlos" she continued, taking my hand in hers. Lonnie was next to speak up. "We all support you Ben" she said, also taking my other hand is hers. I looked to Jane, and she nodded, followed by a similar reaction by Doug.

"Ok, when we are finished at the hospital today, I'll tell my parents. The day before my coronation, Chad will be banished to the Isle of the Lost for 10 years" I said, reciting my plan out loud, and everyone nodded once again in agreement.

We arrived at the hospital, and were greeted by Fairy Godmother. She led us down corridor after corridor, each containing a number of patients. Some only suffering from minor injury, some preparing for surgery, and others that were facing a traumatic experience. We finally arrived at Carlos' room but before we entered, Fairy Godmother stopped us. "I just want to prepare you for what you're going to see. Remember that Carlos suffered extensive injury physically, so all of his wounds are bandaged up, but he is badly bruised. His ribs are badly damaged, so please try avoid any tight hugs, and if possible do not place his chest against yours. The doctors have said that when you enter the room, it is best to announce your name, as a memory may help trigger is recovery."

We all nodded, and she opened the door. Mal was first to walk in, announcing who she was "Hey Carlos, its Mal", before taking a seat next to his bed. Evie was next, followed by Jay, Lonnie, Jane, Doug, Audrey and finally me. "Hey C, its Ben" I said, walking up to him, and taking the final seat next to him. Carlos had a massive bandage wrapping around his whole chest, obviously hiding the knife wounds that Chad had given him. The parts of his stomach that were exposed were bruised, from where Chad had kicked him in the gut. His left leg was in caster, and was elevated in order to help recovery. His left wrist was also elevated, and we were told not to touch it due to the sprain. Luckily, I was sit on his right side, so I was able to take his hand in my own, but once again I was greeted, with a cold, lifeless touch, rather than his usual warm touch. He was connected up to a variety of different machines, some providing his body with fluid, but the one that stood out to us all was the heart rate monitor, which thankfully, was showing a steady heart rate.

Evie was first to talk to him, telling him about her day, and how she got an A on the biology test he was helping her revise for. Mal followed, telling him about how she was getting on in art. She joked about how everyone was focusing on up beat topics, while she was following his advice, and channeling her 'evil' into a beautiful portrait of the Isle from Auradon. Jay was next, telling him how he was training for tourney today, and was able to beat his own sprints record by 2 laps. Everyone joined in, with Audrey telling him about her new outfit, Jane was telling him how the party planning was going, Lonnie was telling him how her training, and Doug told him about his robotics lesson, and how he finally managed to get the arm working on the robot. While everyone told him their piece of the day, tears streamed down their face. I stayed quiet through the whole thing, keeping hold of his hand in mine, whilst stroking it with the other. When Doug finished, the group fell into a rather awkward silence, only being broken by the beeping of the heart rate monitor. "Ben, why don't you tell him about your day" I heard Fairy Godmother speak up from behind. Tears welled in my eyes as I began to speak.

"Hey C. My day was ok I guess. I had a free first, and spent the time catching up with some maths homework. I struggled at first, but remember what you told me, and managed to do it. Chemistry was next, which was alright. We continued that experiment that we started last lesson, but without your notes, I had to start again. Taught me to take my own in the future" I said, chuckling with more tears rolling down my face and landing on his arm. "Had English last, which was alright. We started a new poem, but I had to analyse it by myself. I was quite tricky, so you'll definitely need my help on it" I finished, as I felt the Fairy Godmother's hand on my back. By this point, we had probably spent an hour in the room with him, before the doctors came in, stating that they needed to run some further tests on him. We were ushered out of the room, and back to the limousine, but as everyone stepped in, I pulled Fairy Godmother to one side. "Would it be possible for me to come for an hour or two every evening? If I brought some work with me, and some books, then maybe it could help trigger his memory" I said, and she nodded.

"Of course Ben. I'll tell the doctors to expect you every day" she said, pulling me into a hug. "He'll be ok Ben. He's strong, and he will recover" she said, but I could hear the falter in her voice. I just nodded, before getting back into the Limousine. It proceeded to take everyone back to the school, while I was returned to the castle. I had a rather awkward topic to approach with my parents.

Wednesday ceased any discussion that was happening over the event. I made my second proclamation in the late hours of the morning, about 10:30am, stating that Chad Charming would be banished to the Isle of the Lost for 10 year as punishment for his crime. My parents were stood to my right as I did so, along with Cinderella and Prince Charming. The pair of them sobbed over the news, but ultimately agreed with my decision. To my left was Mal, Jay and Evie who all stood strong throughout my proclamation, no matter how many insults were thrown their way. The Fairy Godmother, along with Jane, Audrey, Doug and Lonnie were stood behind me, to show their support of my decision. I finished my announcement, and was faced with a mix reaction. Some people believed I was right, cheering in support, whilst other's booed, using the same phrase as before. That Carlos had 'corrupted me' in some way. I was quick to silence them, threatening a similar fate to anyone who protested or threatened the Villain kids, and it was safe to say my beastly side was showing again, but I didn't care, I rather enjoyed it.

I visited Carlos every day that week, telling him how my day was, as well as doing something different every night. On the Wednesday night I brought my maths homework, and voiced everything I was doing on the page, hoping something would spark his memory. I recited the formulas out loud, and then repeated it with the numbers substituted into it. To be honest, it was boring me, but I was willing to do anything to try and save his life. The Thursday night, I brought one of the books we were working through in English. I recited a passage to him, before analysing what it meant out loud. I knew even in this…state, he wasn't enjoying himself, but I continued none the less, trying to provoke some kind of emotion, but nothing happened.

When Friday came, I decided to play some of his favourite songs for him. I placed one earphone in his ear, and one into mine before starting a playlist I had made especially for him. I sang along to the songs, whilst holding his hand in my own, hoping something, anything would happen, but as usual, nothing did. But I was not willing to give up. I must have spent the first hour playing music into his ear, whilst I spent the second playing familiar theme songs into his ear. By the time the second hour was up, I think I hit my limit. I broke down once again crying into his hands.

"Carlos please. Say something, do something, anything" I begged, hoping he would respond. "This is just heart-breaking, I can't bear to see you like this. Carlos, I'm so sorry for what I said. I didn't mean any of it. Please, please come back to me" I begged, tucking my head into his neck, and sobbing into it. "I love you Carlos. I have since the first moment I saw you, and I will until the last moment I see you. Please, please wake up" I continued, before raising my head, and looking into his eyes.

"Ben, I'm sorry to interrupt you" I heard the nurse say, and I knew exactly what this meant, it was time for them to run their test.

"Ok, just give me a moment to get my things" I said, pulling away from Carlos, and grabbing my bag off the chair. I walked back over to Carlos, taking his hand in mine once again. "I love you C, with all my heart" I said, before placing a small kiss onto his lips. It only lasted about 5 seconds, before I started to make my way to the door. Before I got too far away, I felt some resistance, as if I didn't let my hand go. I turned to see Carlos' hand entwined with mine, and before I could react, I hear a small weak voice. "I love you too Ben" it said, and I turned to see Carlos smiling back at me.

I ran back over to him, pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss. I pulled out, tears streaming down both my face and his. "Please don't leave Ben" he muttered.

"I'm not going anywhere" I said, sitting back down next to him. The nurse who was stood at the door had run off, trying to find the doctor responsible for Carlos' care, whilst I continued to cry into his hands. Within minutes, the doctor was in the room astounded by Carlos' remarkable recovery. He started to test Carlos' motor function, asking him to wiggle his toes and what not, making sure he had complete control over his body, and surprisingly Carlos had. The doctor then asked to take some blood, making sure that everything was alright, and Carlos agreed. The whole time, he stared into my eyes, and I back into his. "You're so gorgeous" I said to him, causing him to blush deeply, before looking down at the bed.

"Ben, I wanted to apologise for what I've done." He began, tears rolling down his face, hitting the blanket covering his body.

"You don't have to apologise Carlos." I replied, but he interrupted "I do. Ben, I fell in love with you the moment I got to Auradon, from the first moment you wiped the chocolate of my lips. But instead, I jeopardise that, to follow some stupid plan. I just want you to know that my feeling were true the whole time, and it wasn't for the plan. I love you Ben, I really do" he finished, my tears joining his on the blanket. Within 10 minutes of his awakening, Fairy Godmother, Mal, Jay, Evie, Jane Audrey, Lonnie and Doug were in the room, everyone huddling around him, asking if he was ok, each hugging him gently. "What happened?" I heard the Fairy Godmother ask. "The doctors are saying that it's a miracle" she said, with a rather obvious of curiosity.

"I don't know. The doctors told me it was time to leave, so I packed up my stuff. Before I left, I kissed him, and went to walk out, but before I could, he grabbed my wrist" I replied, shrugging my shoulder as I did. I saw her eyes widen suddenly, as if something had clicked.

"True love's kiss" she said, with a tone of joy. "Powerful enough to break any curse, or fix most illnesses" she continued, causing everyone to turn to her.

"You mean I healed Carlos?" I said, stunned by the words coming out of her mouth, and she just nodded. As usual, Jane, Lonnie, Audrey and Evie chorused an "aww" and I think I heard Mal in join, before she realised what she was doing. Both Carlos and I blushed deeply, causing Jay to chuckle. "So, what happens now?" I asked, trying to awkwardly changed the conversation, and also on cue, the doctor walked in.

"Well, we want to keep Carlos in to monitor his condition for one more night, but tomorrow, he could return to the school, if he's up for that" the doctor said causing Carlos to nod. "But, I must insist that he gets some rest. We're still not sure what caused his awakening, but we want to monitor his situation for the time being" the doctor continued before Fairy Godmother pulled them to one side. She explained what I had told her, and we saw the doctors eyes widen "Well, that definitely explains it, but we still want to keep him in" the doctor continued, and we all nodded in agreement. We all spent the next hour with Carlos, catching him up on everything, before we were asked to leave. Everyone said their goodbyes, and I walked till last.

"I'll be here first thing in the morning ok? And then we're going to get you out of here" I said, taking his hand in mine, his usual warm touch had returned.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow" he said, before pulling me into a shallow hug. I hugged him back, before giving him a quick peck on the forehead.

"Goodnight C" I said, walking out the door, and I heard him reply, "Goodnight my prince" which caused me to chuckle.

* * *

 **Ok, so I hope that wasn't to disappointing for how late it was. So, Carlos is healed and Ben woke him with 'True Loves Kiss.' God, it's so cheesy, but that's the Descendants Universe for you. I thought it would be sweet to do that, and it's also why Ben and Carlos never kissed while he was under the love spell. I didn't want to do that, as I knew the kiss would break it.**

 **Ok, so I'm rambling cause I'm so happy to have my laptop back. It was gone for less than a week, and I was freaking out. It was more over all the FanFiction I thought I had lost, but it is all ok, thank the lord. So, this will be uploaded first, so I suppose I'll see you soon for Chapter 11 of NTC, as that is being edited and uploaded straight after this has gone up.**

 **Don't worry, this won't affect the upload schedule, so the next chapter of this will be uploaded on Monday. TTFN :)**


	10. Chapter 10: What should I call you?

**Welcome back to Chapter 10 of WILTW. So, like always, I wanted to thank you all for the support of this story, as it now has over 2,000 views which is ridiculous to me! I can't believe that many people have bothered to read this, and I will be eternally grateful. Anyway, that's enough of the soppy emotional stuff from me, as there is plenty in this chapter. I give you Chapter 10: What should I call you?**

* * *

Saturday-8:30am Ben's POV:  
I woke up this morning, giddy with excitement at what it represented. Finally, after a week of suffering, Carlos could finally return to Auradon Prep, surrounded by his friends, and if I played it right, hopefully his boyfriend. Yep, after everything we had been through, I thought it was about time we made it official. Anyway, I left the school at 8:30am, hoping to get into the hospital as soon as it opens at 9:00am. This time, I planned to go alone, as I wanted to spend as much time with Carlos as I possibly could. Plus, I had a little plan in store that I didn't want anyone of know of.

I got to the hospital, and said hello to the usual doctors and patients, before making my way to Carlos' room. He was sat up in the bed, catching up on some of the TV shows that he had missed. As soon as I opened the door, I saw a smile form on his face, resulting in one forming on mine. "You did say first thing" he chuckled, extending his arms for a hug.

"What can I say? I wanted everything to be perfect" I replied, accepting his offer and hugging him back, making sure not to push against his chest. "So, I've brought you some fresh clothes, as I can imagine that you want to get out of the hospital gown as fast as you can" I joked, pulling out his usual black, white and red outfit. It wasn't anything special, just some black tracksuit bottoms, and a white and red long sleeve t-shirt.

I helped him get changed, which was rather interesting. Due to the amount of blood, and whatnot, all of Carlos' clothes were stripped from his body, including his underwear. At first, the pair of us didn't realise, so when we pulled off the hospital gown, everything was visible, and I mean everything. I managed to get a quick glance, before Carlos realised what had happened, and tried to cover it up, and I have to say, it was pretty impressive. I mean, he wasn't as big as me, but I could work with it. Anyway, he made me close my eyes, while I helped him put in the tracksuit bottoms, which made the experience ten times more awkward. I had to try and pull the trousers over his cast, trying not to hurt him, whilst I couldn't see and you can imagine how well it went. Eventually I just gave up, opening my eyes, and trying as best I could not to stare at his member. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable, but I really wanted to get us out of here. Luckily, he sprained wrist had recovered quite quickly, so he was able to put his own shirt on.

I eventually helped him off the bed, into a wheel chair, and pushed him out of the hospital. We both said farewell to the doctors, and thanked them for their support. They repeated the instructions to Carlos "Make sure to take painkillers, drink plenty of fluids and get some rest" they recited, and the pair of us just nodded. We finally made our way to the limousine, and I helped Carlos inside, before placing the wheelchair into the boot. Luckily, the hospital allowed us to take it with us until Carlos was able to walk again. I instructed the driver where to go, before getting in the back with Carlos, and he snuggled into me as our journey began.

* * *

9:30am  
Carlos quickly noticed that we were not going back to the school and turned to face me. "Ben, where are we going?" he asked, causing me to smirk.

"I'm taking you on our first official date" I replied, and he blushed. We arrived at the edge of the forest, and Carlos noticed, just giving me a look, whilst I just smirked back at him. "Carlos, do you trust me?" I asked, and he gave me another look.

"Yeah, of course" is what his mouth said, but his eyes were asking what I had planned. I helped him into the wheelchair, and proceeded to push him back down to the enchanted lake. This time, he had less trouble with the bridge, as he knew it was coming, and the fact that he couldn't stop me, with him being in a wheelchair. I saw him gripping onto the wheelchair as we crossed it, but I just chuckled and continue. The lake's beauty never ceases to amaze me, and both Carlos and I chorused an "oh wow" as we approached it. This time I had brought a picnic basket with me, and it followed a similar pattern to our last date, with us sharing little bits of information.

I asked him if he had ever had any pets, and he nodded. "Yeah, I had a cat back on the Isle, called Beelzebub, he was one of Lucifer's kittens" he responded, diving into the chocolate that I had brought him. "How'd you manage to get a cat?" I asked, rather curious about his pet.

"It was from Evie's 6th birthday party, she was giving out pets. I got Beelzebub, Jay got two pet eels Lagan and Derelict, the children of Jetsam and Flotsam, and Evie got Othello, which was one of Iago's sons" he finished, but I was only more curious. "What about Mal? Did she not have a pet?" I asked, and Carlos shook his head.

"No, she wasn't invited to the party. It's why Mal hated Evie at first" he said casually, and I was completely shocked.

"Mal hated Evie?" I repeated, and he nodded his head again. "Well, are you gonna tell me why? I mean, they said you went on an adventure together" I stated, my curiosity definitely getting the better of me. "It's kinda a long story" he said, obviously shying away from it, but I responded with "We have all day" taking his hand into mine own, and I could see that he melted with my touch. "Well, it all started on Evie's 6th birthday party" he began, and boy he wasn't lying.

He explained how Mal wasn't invited to the party, so Maleficent basically said that the Evil Queen and Evie were dead to the Isle. 10 years past, and Evie finally went to Dragon Hall, where she met with Carlos for the first time. Mal forced Carlos to have a party, but didn't invite Evie, then did invite Evie, in which Mal pushed Evie into the Fur trap closet. Carlos helped Evie out, and Evie gave Carlos a pillow I think he said, which was quite cute. Anyway, Carlos took Evie outside, and managed to break the dome for about 5 seconds, causing Maleficent's staff to activate, and then the four of them were tasked to get it. Well, I say tasked, but essentially Mal invited Evie to place her into a 1000 year sleep for her evilest scheme. Jay wanted to steal the staff for Jafar, and Carlos was blackmailed to come, as the device he created could be used as a compass.

"In the end, we didn't even get the staff. Diablo stole it and took it back" he said, whilst I was just staring at him, with awe on my face.

"Wow! You went through all that?" I exclaimed, still trying to process the information, and he just nodded, still eating some of the food. "The most dangerous thing I've ever done was…was" I replied, trying to think of something dangerous that I had done. "I once drove over the speed limit by 10 miles an hour because I was running late" I stated, and it sounded more dramatic in my head. He just laughed at me, before wincing in pain over his chest injuries.

"Really? You've never done anything dangerous?" he asked, and I just shook my head.

"Well, I did invite you guys over" I replied, and he smirked.

"Yeah, that was pretty daring I suppose" he said, staring into my eyes, causing me to melt into his.

"Well, that's enough about me. I want to know about you" he said, pulling me out of his eyes.

"Umm, let's see. I never had any pets when I was growing up. I suppose I was too busy studying or travelling to ever look after one. In terms of hobbies, I really enjoy reading, as you could probably tell, but I also enjoy tourney, and my middle name is Florian" I said, now diving into the food as well. "Travelling?" Carlos asked, returning my once curious tone.

"Yeah, you know, going around all the different kingdoms, visiting the different rulers" I replied, and his eyes widened. "Where have you been?" he replied, and I chuckled. "I've been to South Riding to visit Audrey's family. We went Camelot Heights to see King Arthur when Artie was born. Ummm, Chad and I sometimes hang out at Charmington, but there are so many more" I replied, and he looked in awe "And you've been to all these places" he said, and I nodded.

"With being the future heir to the throne, it was expected of me to visit all the Kingdoms, getting to know the rulers and what not" I replied, my tone had a hint of sadness in it, and Carlos picked up on it. "You don't sound happy about that" he said, and I replied.

"I am, it's just… I very rarely get to be Ben. I always have to act a certain way, or dress a certain way to 'uphold' my family name. Growing up, I never really got to have a childhood. Everything I did was documented, every word I said, every action" I replied, a few tears rolling down my face. "Look at me, the future King of Auradon moaning about how grand his life is. You must think I'm being ridiculous." I chuckled, causing Carlos to chuckle as well.

"I think you'll find its r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s" he said, mocking my earlier song to him, and I chuckled back. "And I know what it's like, pretending to be someone you're not. I had to do it on the isle as well." He replied, taking his hand into mine.

"Just promise me this C. No matter what happens, we can always be ourselves around each other?" I asked, and he nodded. "Always" he said.

"Carlos, can I ask you something?" I then said rather nervously, and he nodded. "You can ask, but…" he began, and I just looked at him, causing him to chuckle. "I was wondering if you would make us official, and be my boyfriend" I said, pulling of my beast ring, and offering it to him. The smile that grew on this face was the most adorable thing I've ever seen. "Of course I will Ben" he said, pulling me into a hug, before placing the ring onto his finger.

"Now, let's go for a swim" I said, stripping off into my swim trunks, causing him to give me a quizzical stare/

"Ben, I'm in no condition to…" was all could he said, before I lifted him out of the wheel chair. "Ben, put me down" he repeated, whilst I slowly took us into the water. "Ben, you know I can't get my cast wet" he continued, as I slowly submerged him into the water. I held him the whole time, with my arms under his legs and the top of his back, until the pair of us were completely submerged, and I could see the magic working. I let go of Carlos, and could see gold swirls surrounding his leg, and his chest, as well as a blinding light that began to emanate from his body. Before long, the swirls stopped,the blinding light vanishing and I decided it was probably best to lift us back out of the water.

When we raised above the water, Carlos began to cough and splutter, obviously he had managed to swallow a lot of the water. "How are you feeling?" I asked, as I placed him back onto the platform. He removed his shirt, and peeled away the bandages to see his chest wounds have completely healed. He removed the cast from his leg, to again see that it was fully healed. Carlos stood up, and ran around the platform, ecstatic about his new recovery. "What happened?" he asked, as I pulled myself out of the lake.

"The lake, similar to true loves kiss, can break any spell. But for the purest of hearts, it can cure any illness or injury. It worked for you, because you had no clue what would happen, but if someone purposely came here to cure an injury or illness it wouldn't work" I replied, and a smile grew on his face.

"Thank you, my prince" he said, bowing towards me. I just giggled. "Well, I think I have your pet name" he giggled back, before jumping into the water, splashing me massively.

"Oh, it's on" I said, chasing after him, and starting a splashing war. We must have messed about in the enchanted lake for about 5 hours, because when I checked my watch it was 2:00pm. "Shall we head back to the school? I can imagine people will be worried" I said, pulling myself out of the water.

"Yeah, plus I'm getting kinda hungry" he replied. To be fair, the picnic was more of a breakfast that it was a lunch, so I suppose my timing was a little off, but oh well, we both had a good time. I checked my phone to see I had about 50 messages from everyone, asking where we were, or what we were doing. "I've got 50 messaged." I said, starting to get changed. "What about you" I asked, causing him to chuckle.

"I've got 55" he replied, showing me his phone. I just chuckled, as we both got changed. Luckily, I packed Carlos a second set of spare clothes, so he didn't need to worry about wearing the wet ones he was wearing when I carried him into the water.

We made our way back towards the road, and I had messaged my chauffeur so hopefully by the time we got back, he would be waiting. Once again, I had to give Carlos a piggyback over the bridge, but this time he wasn't as scared. I think he was slowly getting used to it, but I could still feel his nailed slightly digging into my skin. Luckily, when we did get back to the road, the limousine was waiting, and the driver was very surprised to see Carlos walking, I could see it in his facial expression. Carlos texted Mal, telling her to get everyone out the front of the school, and that we would be back within 10 minutes. Again, on the way back Carlos snuggled into my chest, a position I was quickly getting accustom to, and I decided to ask him another question. "So, if I'm your prince, what should I call you?" I said, and I could hear him chuckle.

"Ohh, I don't know if I should help you on that. After all, I came up with yours by myself" he responded, as he continued to chuckle.

"Let's see. You've practically adopted Dude, so I could all you my Puppy, or my Pup" I spoke out loud, and I could feel his blush. "I think that's perfect. My little Pup" I concluded, and he just looked at me, with a half-smile sort of look. I could tell he liked it, but he didn't want to admit it. Anyway, we got back to the school, and everyone was waiting outside. I got out the limousine first, holding the door open for Carlos as he stepped out. Everyone gasped when they saw him walking, including the Fairy Godmother.

"Carlos, you're healed?" she asked, walking over and then around him. "How is this possible?" she proceeded. He looked at me, unsure how to answer the question, so I responded for him. "Magic" I said, and I think she didn't click at first.

"So, where have you been?" Evie asked, pulling Carlos into a hug.

"My prince here took me on a date to the enchanted lake" he responded. I blushed massively at the use of my pet name, Evie, Jane, Lonnie and Audrey chorused an "aww" as usual, Mal smiled, Jay and Doug chuckled, and the Fairy Godmother's eyes widened, signalling she had finally clicked to what had happened. She just looked at me, and gave me a warm smile, mouthing the words "Thank you".

"No worries" I mouthed back, returning her smile.

Luckily, we weren't too late for lunch, and we were able to grab some food. We chatted, telling everyone about our date, and Carlos decided to show off the ring I gave him. Mal was the first to pipe up. "Don't get too carried away, or he'll be proposing in a few months" she said, causing Carlos to blush, while I just chuckled.

"Mal, don't ruin my surprise" I joked back, causing Carlos to blush even more. "Don't worry Pup, it'll be a little while before anything like that happens" I said, purposely using his nick name and pulling him into a deep hug. His blush deepened even more while I did, and the chorus of "aww" followed as usual. We spent the rest of the day as a group of friends. Luckily, it was a lovely day, so we decided to head into the forest surrounding the school. We played some hide and seek for a few hours, with caused Carlos and I to share a rather tight space with each other. We both managed to control ourselves, only giving each other love-bites, but we didn't get any further. I think the moaning gave our position away.

Anyway, after the game, we decided to try and build a treehouse, but it didn't go very well. Jay ended up getting quite frustrated, as it kept collapsing on up, but Lonnie was able to calm him down. Carlos was quick to gossip, telling me that they had been seeing each other for a while, and Carlos had known since the first Thursday they had arrived. I repeated what Lonnie would usually do, saying "aww" as he told me. Everyone looked over, confused by my actions, but I saw the expressions on Jay's and Lonnie face change. I quickly winked at her, and for the first time, she blushed. Anyway, after she had calmed Jay down, the pair of them walked straight over to Carlos and I. "What exactly do you know?" Lonnie said, rather nervously I might add.

"Only that you two had spent some free time together" I replied, and she let out a sigh of relief. "Why, has something else happened?" I asked, and this time, they both blushed. "We'll talk about this later" I smirked, dragging Carlos away from them, and back over to the rest of the group.

Suffice to say, Lonnie and I shared a rather…enlightening evening with each other. She told me about Jay and her, and by the sounds of it, they hadn't got much further than Carlos and I. "Perhaps we could go on a double date" I said, and she agreed.

"Ok, but after the coronation. We still haven't discussed what we are yet" she replied, "But I can see you and Carlos are official" she continued.

"Yeah, I asked him during the date, and then gave him my ring" I replied, smiling.

"And that's when you took him into the lake to cure his injuries" she said, and I nodded.

"How did you know about that?" I asked, curious about her knowledge.

"Come on Ben, it's the oldest trick in the book. People try to do it every summer" she replied, and I nodded once again.

"Thank god Carlos didn't know about it" I replied.

* * *

Carlos POV:  
While it was nice to be back at the school, I was having a hard time in my dorm room, due to Chad's attack. Jay was nice enough to take my mind of it, telling me how he had collected all the work I had missed from my teachers, and I thanked him. However, that was not the topic of conversation I was interested in. "So, you and Lonnie" I said, smirking at him as I did so.

"So what?" he responded, trying not to get defensive.

"So, what's happening?" I asked, and he just ignored the question. "Come on Jay, I told you everything about Ben and me. It's time to return the favour" I joked, and I could see his was thinking about it.

"Damn, you've got me there" he responded, turning to face me. "We're not an official thing, but we have been spending most of our free time together." He confessed, but that wasn't enough for me.

"And?" I said, batting my eye light, like he had done to me before.

"We haven't done it, just stuff." He said, but I just looked at him, seeking more specifics. "We've done about the same as you and Ben, but nothing else" he finally confessed, pulling down his shirt, showing off some love-bites, and I smirked.

"Nice" was all I could say, turning back away from him, and continued to complete some work. It reached about 11:00pm, and I decided it was probably time to get some sleep. But when I laid in my bed, I suddenly got very uncomfortable. I kept hearing little noises, and was jumping at every single one of them. I must have laid there for about half an hour, before my anxiety got the better of me and I had to get out of the room. Jay had gone out by this point, I guessing he was spending the night with Lonnie, so I didn't need to worry about telling him.

I made my way down the corridor to the place I knew I would feel safe. I knocked on the door, and could hear some groaning on the other side, before some rather heavy footsteps. "What?" Ben said, as he swung the door open rubbing his eyes. He quickly saw that it was me, and changed his tone. "Oh, hey pup. I didn't realise it was you" he said, before yawning.

"I'm sorry to wake you. It's just, I couldn't sleep in my own room it's a bit…" I replied, as I couldn't think of the right word. "So, I was wondering if I could sleep here tonight?" I asked rather nervously, rubbing the back of my neck as I did so.

"Yeah, of course you can" he said, fully opening the door, allowing me to enter his room. This time, it was less impressive. Mostly because his clothes were all scattered across the floor, and he had work sprawled across his desk. We both made our way over to his bed, getting in on opposite sides as usual. He was quick to roll over, and take me into his arms, pulling me close to his chest. That lovely protected and safe feeling returned. "Goodnight Pup" he whispered into my ear, before nibbling on it slightly.

"Goodnight my prince" I responded, and within a few minutes I fell asleep, being soothed by his actions.

* * *

 **There we are. Benlos went on an official date and got to know each other a little better, as well as being an official item! Also, let me know what you think about mopey Ben, and his opinion on his 'Prince' Status. I thought it would be cute to have Ben open up slightly, as it always seems like it's Carlos that's doing so.**

 **Thank you to Ubeck, Sexly Sango and the Guest for reviewing the last few chapters. I'm glad you guys are liked the DRAMA, and I have to admit, with some of the stuff you guys suggest, you're probably more qualified to be writing this stuff than me. Which brings me onto an interesting point.**

 **I have been considering doing a story I write what you guys suggest if you get me. So, you guys make suggestions at the end of each chapter, and I write that for the next one. If that sounds interesting to you guys, then let me know. If it did happen, I would probably start it in the next year, as I may start to do three stories instead of two a week.**

 **Anyway, until Thursday TTFN :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Like Them Screaming

**Hi Guys, and welcome back to WILTW. Thank you so much for the support on the last chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy this one, so I'll see you at the end!**

* * *

Week 4-Third Person POV:  
With Ben's coronation occurring this Friday, tensions were running high. Ben was spending most of his days rehearsing for the coronation, but he was quickly getting sick of it. Every day, he would have to put on his suit, walk down the cathedral to the dais, and kneel in front of where the Fairy Godmother's wand would be. This practise was every day after school and usually lasted an hour or two, and each time, Ben would get more and more aggravated.

Carlos continued his normal weekly routine. Ben could come and collect him at 7:30 in the morning for breakfast, and after that he would proceed to his lessons. He would spend the evenings in his dorm completing his homework, and doing any pre-reading necessary for the next day. With the lack of Ben's presence, Carlos would often spend the time with his friends, mostly the other VK's, but he had also got close to Jane and Doug. Doug was spending more time with Evie, and it was clear that those two had gotten close, maybe a similar situation to Lonnie and Jay. Anyway, it was Wednesday when it was the first notable event.

* * *

 **Wednesday 3:30pm, Ben's POV:**  
"Take as much time as you need, Prince Ben" the guard said, opening the doors to the dungeons, his voice echoing throughout. Walking through them, it was clear that they hadn't been used for years, with moss growing through the rocks, and the cell bars looking rusted. The path I was too followed was obvious as well, as I only had to follow the lit torches. I finally made my way to the cell, to find the boy I once called my best friend huddled in the corner, sobbing.

"Hello" he called out, slowly approaching the bars, walking into the light, and I revelled at the sight. "Ben, is that you?" he asked, but I just ignored him, still revelling at the sight. "Please say something" he pleaded, and I finally decided to speak up.

"Not so tough now huh? Where are the insults Chad? Not gonna call me a faggot?" I mocked, trailing my hands across the bars, creating a quiet echoing sound.

"Ben, please" he begged, tears still streaming down his face, as he pulled himself closer to the bars.

"You deserve this Chad. You really do" I replied, my voice slowly filling with anger.

"I'm sorry Ben" he continued to beg, but that made me snap rather quickly.

"You're not sorry. The only reason you're saying that is because you scared. And I'm not sorry for what I did to you. You're lucky the bars are here. There your only protection" I growled back, and I could see him wince at my words. "I've got one question Chad. Why? Why'd you do it?" I said, now gripping onto the bars, eagerly awaiting his reply.

"He's a fucking villain Ben, a villain. And not even an impressive one at that." He began, and I just growled at his response. "And you fall in love with him. The Kingdom needs a strong leader, one that's going to follow tradition. Not some faggot and a runt of a boyfriend. That's why I did it. To show how weak and pathetic you are" he finished, and I growled deeper than ever.

"Personal gain? You did it to show that you were stronger than me? Even for you that's low" I said, spitting at him through the bars. "And we all know who is stronger out of the pair of us. That's how I managed to kick your ass" I continued, smirking at the memory.

"Fuck you Ben. I will get out of here, and you and your runt of a boyfriend will be first to die. That's a promise" he threatened, but I took little notice.

"Enjoy your last night in Auradon Chad. Oh, and I hear the Isle like their princes screaming" I said, turning and walking away from the cell.

"Fuck you" I heard him shout before I walked back out of the dungeons.

* * *

 **Thursday 12:00pm-Carlos' POV:**  
Everyone was gathered outside Belle and Beasts castle waiting for the event to unfold. The sky was grey and bleak, reminding me of the Isle of the Lost. It was fitting really, as Chad would have a taste of the Isle before he even arrived. We were stood perpendicular to the road, lining the stairs that led down. To my right, I could hear Cinderella sobbing, and Prince Charming was holding her in his arms, trying to remain strong, not matter how difficult it was. Fairy Godmother was stood with them, trying to reassure them that it would be 'ok'.

Mal, Evie and Jay were stood with Jane, Audrey, Lonnie and Doug to the left, each of them stood with a stern look on their face, while the rest of the VK's looked as if they would attack Chad as soon as he exited the dungeons. I was stood in the centre, with Ben to my right, and Belle to my left. Beast was stood to Ben's right, the pair of them silently offering me protection, while Belle was offering a sympathetic ear, as a few stray tears rolled down my face.

The atmosphere suddenly changed, as we heard the castle doors swing open. Everyone turned their attention, staring as the guards walked out of the door, wearing the typical Auradon colours. Batons hung from their belts, and each guard have a taser on view, trying to show their control over the situation. In the middle of the guards was a bruised injured version of Chad. This was first time I had saw the damage Ben had done to him, and I was not disappointed.

His face was bruised, his eyes black, and his lips swollen. Chad's wrist was in a sling, and he was walking with an obvious limp. He was dressed in his typical light blue Auradon Suit, and Cinderella broke down at the sight of the boy that used to be her son, but when he looked at her, she shunned him saying how he was unworthy and a disappointment to the family. Chad managed to stay strong through her verbal assault, but I could see he was on the verge of breaking down.

When Chad walked past us, he didn't even attempt to make eye contact. I stared directly at him, smirking at the sight, while Ben let out a low, and terrifying growl, causing Chad to flinch slightly. By the time he had passed us, Mal and Evie both had one arm on Jay. The look on his face was one of pure anger, but he tried to stay as formal as possible. If Jay and Ben had their way, let's just say that Chad would have not made it to the bottom of the stair case, alive at least.

Reports from all around Auradon were gathered at the bottom of the stairs, taking pictures and videos of the whole event. Chad somehow managed to stay strong throughout the whole thing, which to be perfectly honest was a little disappointing, as I was hoping to see him blubber like a small child. Within minutes of Chad leaving the castle, he was in the car, and taken to the Isle of the Lost. Hopefully, that would be the last we saw of him.

As the crowds dispersed, Belle whispered that I should stay put for the moment. The reporters were the first to leave, most of them following the car on its journey to the Isle. Fairy Godmother had told the rest of the group to return to the school, while she remained to comfort Cinderella and Prince Charming for the next few hours. I was taken into the castle, for what reason I was unsure of, until the doors behind us were closed, and I was taken into the dining room once more.

"Carlos, we need to talk about tomorrow" Beast spoke up first, and I knew where this was going.

"Dad, is this really necessary?" I heard Ben ask, with a tone of nervousness and frustration. Beast completely ignored him question, and turned his attention back to me.

"We were informed about a plan involving you and your friends, and we wanted to ensure that nothing would happen" he continued, his voice and facial expression stern.

"I can assure you, we have nothing planned. If it makes the situation any easier, we have all agreed to miss the coronation if necessary. We don't want to cause any more trouble than we already have" I admitted, my eyes flicking from the floor to beasts eyes, and back to the floor.

"What?" I heard Ben exclaim. "Surely that's not necessary is it? I mean, I want Carlos on that carriage with me" he continued, protesting against the idea. Beast shook his head.

"Of course it's not necessary" he said, causing a small smile to grow on my face, while Ben's smile was a bit more obvious. The King and Queen started to make their way out of the room, but I quickly spoke up before they could.

"I just wanted to personally apologise for the trouble that I've caused. I can imagine Ben's proclamation was risky enough, and I can't imagine the news of the Love spell made the situation any easier. I guess, I just want you to know that my love for Ben has always been, and will always be real." I finished, and by the looks of it, Belle had tears in her eyes again.

"It was brave of you to do that Carlos, and we could see your love for Ben during the meal. Consider it, water under the bridge" Belle replied, Beast nodding along as she did so.

"Thank you, you're majesties" I said, before Ben spoke up "Come on, let's get back to the school" he said wrapping his arm around my neck. I nodded, and started to follow him out of the castle.

Before we even leave the room, we heard Beast speak up. "Ben, you have rehearsals to do" he said, his voice booming around the room. I could see the frustration on Ben's face, as he turned toward his father.

"Dad, I've been rehearsing all week" he replied, trying to maintain his royal appearance, and try not to sound like an ungrateful child.

"Ben, this coronation needs to be perfect, and it won't be if you don't rehearse." The King replied, maintaining his stern tone. "

Dad, I've been rehearsing all week, and every time it's the same. I walk through the door, down the cathedral to the dais, and I kneel there. I then recite the same lines as usual. 'I do solemnly swear' and that's it" he responded, like time sounding like an ungrateful child, which I found quite funny. "I really want to spend the day with Carlos and my friends, before I have to take on all that responsibility" he added, now pulling him closer to me.

"I'll compromise." The King began, and I could see Ben roll his eyes. "You and Carlos attend one practise session now, and then you are free to do as you please. At least this way, Carlos will know what to do tomorrow" and to me that sounded like a fair compromise.

"Ok, but I'm not putting on that outfit" Ben huffed, the pair of us following the King and Queen to the awaiting limousine. "I'm sorry about this Pup" he whispered into my ear on the way to the cathedral.

"It's fine. In all fairness, I'm looking forward to it. But I'll have to start referring to you as 'my king' from tomorrow" I replied, causing him to blush slightly, as his parents chuckled at my response.

"I'll always be your prince" he replied, as I snuggled into his chest.

Coronation practise was actually quite enjoyable. Ben and I shared a very short carriage ride, but tomorrow I was informed that it would be from his castle to the cathedral. Then I was pulled to one side, making my way straight to the dais, while he had to walk down a rather large chamber to reach it. He pouted the whole time, which caused me to chuckle slightly. Exactly as he said, he kneeled down by the spell jar, and recited the words, causing me to chuckle once again. The whole event probably took around 20 minutes to do once, and Ben was usually away for an hour or two, so he was probably repeating this about five or six times a day for the past week. I could understand why he was so fed up with it.

* * *

When that was finished, we made our way back to the school, and met up with our friends. While they were discussing what to do, I pulled Mal, Jay and Evie aside, and told them about the King's question. "Don't worry C. I promise that nothing is going to happen tomorrow." Mal said, and if this was coming from her, I knew it was true. We joined up with the rest of the group, and they had decided, we were going to have a movie night.

The four of us seemed to agree, and I was excited because hopefully I could convince them to watch some of my nerdy stuff. It was a bit of an interesting night, as we must have spent 20 minutes deciding what to watch. Eventually, we decided to watch a cheesy rom-com, but I say decided very lightly, as it was basically an out vote. The five girls, including Mal out of everyone, voted to watch it, whilst the four guys opposed the idea. It was actually quite funny, as Jane turned and said to Ben and me "You guys are gay. Surely you should love this stuff" which caused the group to break into hysterics.

I have to admit, even Ben and I chuckled, before Ben responded. "We may be gay, but you can't beat a good action film" he said "Or a good sci-fi film" I added. Anyway, Mal and Audrey nipped out to get some snacks, who now seemed very comfortable around each other, almost too comfortable. I snuggled into Ben's lap, while he stroked my hair, Lonnie snuggled into Jay causing him to blush, and Evie did the same to Doug, which was really cute. Poor Jane just snuggled into a pillow, but she seemed happy.

By the time the film had ended, it was late, and most people were asleep. For some reason, Ben and I were still awake. It could be due to the fact that we both were entranced by the film, and wanted to see how it ended. "Damn, that was pretty good" I said, and I could feel him nodding.

"I know. I thought for a while they weren't gonna stay together, but they pulled through in the end. Kinda like us" he replied, and I nodded. I pulled myself from his lap, and took a look around the room.

"I think everyone's asleep" I said, noticing how no one was responding to our conversation.

"Yeah, you know what we should do don't you" he said, with a rather smug look on his face.

"Take photos of them for leverage" I replied, and he nodded. We spent the next 5 minutes photographing the scene in front of us. Lonnie had fallen asleep in Jay's lap, and Jay was dribbling a little bit onto his top. We both took advantage of this, each taking a couple of photos. Doug had fallen asleep on Evie's shoulder, who did not look the best at this point. Snap! Audrey had fallen asleep on Mal's stomach, and to be honest, it was quite cute. Jane had fallen asleep hugging the pillow, so this was a perfect photo opportunity.

Once we had gained something on all of them, we decided to gently wake them up, telling them to return to their rooms. Luckily, we held the movie night in Ben's room, so I just crawled onto his bed as everyone left. I winked at Jay, and he got the sign, asking Lonnie if she wanted to stay at his, and she agreed. I'm guessing Mal and Evie returned to their room, but to be honest, I wasn't too sure.

* * *

 **Ok, so there is chapter 11 for you all. Ben had a little conversation to Chad, hence where the title for this chapter came from, and Chad was finally banished to the Isle. Ben's coronation is 'tomorrow' in the story time, so guess what the next chapter will be. But, it might be boring, as nothing _exciting_ ever happens at the coronation. ;) *Grows smug look on face***

 **Um, I hope you enjoyed the little conversation between Carlos and Belle and Beast. Again, I noticed no one had ever done that before, and I thought that the royalty would still be sceptical after the spell, so I felt it was necessary. We also got some cute moments from some other 'couples' during the movie night, so I wonder how that will go. Personally, my favourite is Jane and the Pillow ;).**

 **Thank you to Sexly Sango, and J (Guest) for leaving reviews on the last chapter. I'll just say that the fate of Chad is determined soon, but unfortunately Ben will not get Carlos' cat, as cute as that would be. I felt KJay15 claimed that, and I didn't want to steal it from him.**

 **So until chapter 13 of NTC on Thursday, I bid you all farewell. TTFN :)**


	12. Chapter 12: 'I'm Back'

**Hi Guys and welcome back to WILTW. So, chapter 12, Ben's big coronation! Thank you all so much for the support on this story, it's amazing! Let's begin! Oh, and it's rated M for a reason ;)**

* * *

 **Coronation Day, Friday 11:30am-Ben's POV:**  
Carlos and I had returned to the castle early this morning, getting ready for the coronation. Evie had designed him a new suit, but he wouldn't dare show it to me. We were told that the carriage would pick us up at 12:00, and the coronation would begin at 12:30. I got changed into my coronation suit, which to be honest, was not very different to my usual suits. This one just had a bit more gold to it, and the blazer was slightly different. The trousers were also lined with gold this time, instead of just being blue, and as usual, I wore a white undershirt. I fixed my hair slightly, making look a bit neater as usual, and then started to pace up and down my room.

I was actually really nervous. It was my last day as a prince after all. After today, I would King of Auradon, responsible for everyone in the Kingdoms. I would be expected to try and solve disputes between the kingdoms, I would have to make public appearances, opening buildings and what not. After about 10 minutes of pacing, I was collected, ready to begin the new phase of my life. I walked into the lobby of the castle, and was greeted by Carlos, and my god was I stunned by his appearance. His blazer was black, but it had gold embroidery down the arm. He wore a white undershirt, but he wore a red tie really making it stand out. His trousers were also black with small bits of gold embroidery, matching his blazer.

"Wow" was all I could say, as I walked down the stairs. "You look...wow" I continued, slowly falling into a trance the more I looked at him.

"Come on my Prince, you need to be professional" he teased, taking my hand in his. "But you look amazing as well" he said, as the doors were opened in front of us. We both made our way down the staircase and towards the carriage. The whole time, Carlos held onto my hand, and started to squeeze it a little too tight. I didn't mention anything, until we were underway. "What's wrong pup? You got a little clingy back there" I joked, pulling him into a hug.

"I'm not used to this much attention, it's a little bit unnerving" he confessed, still slightly twitching at the amount of cheering, and the pictures being taken.

"I'm sorry Pup, but there's not much I can do about it. It's one of the prices for being my boyfriend" I said, joking, but he was quick to reply.

"Maybe I should stop being your boyfriend then. At least all the coverage would go away" he joked, and I knew he wasn't being serious.

"Yeah, but then you'd miss out on all this" I replied, motioning to myself, and he joined in with my laughter.

As we approached the Cathedral, I let out a sigh. "Now you're the one that's nervous" he said, looking around at all of the photographers.

"Yeah, my last few moments as a prince" I replied, and he pulled me into a hug this time.

"You'll always be my prince" he whispered to me, before the carriage came to a stop. I helped him down off of the carriage before we started our ascent to the cathedral. "God, what's with you people and stairs" I heard him huff half way up, causing me to chuckle.

"Not much further now" I replied, wrapping my arm around his shoulder, providing him some support. We were greeted at the top by Belle and Beast, who quickly lead Carlos down to the front, along with them. _'It's now or never'_ I thought as the doors opened in front of me. I started my journey towards the dais, with everyone bowing to me on the way. _'Just look straight, and stay strong'_ I thought to myself, slowly approaching the front.

I could see Mal, Jay and Evie were up on the balcony overlooking the dais, and I sported them a warm smile. They bowed and curtsied back, as I continued to walk down to the front. As I approached the dais, I could see Audrey, Doug, Lonnie and Jane were stood together, and Carlos was stood as close to the dais as he could, and flashed me the biggest, adorable smile when he saw me approached. I had to try and stop myself from running over to him, and pulling him into a hug, so instead I smiled back. I finally reached the dais, and the King and Queen rose from their thrones, the King taking off the crown, and handing it to the Fairy Godmother, before she placed it onto my head. The Queen handed the Fairy Godmother the wand, and the coronation began.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the peoples of Auradon, with justice and mercy as long as you shall reign?" The Fairy Godmother asked, and I nodded.

"I do solemnly swear" I replied.

"Then it is my honour and my joy to bless our new king" she finished, tapping the wand onto my shoulders. The crowd around me cheered and applauded as I rose from the dais. I saw Carlos nervously stood there, and he glanced over at Belle and Beast. They nodded to him, and before I knew it, he had ran over to me, and pulled me into a massive hug.

"Congratulates my King" he whispered, and I chuckled.

"You know, I think I do prefer this" I whispered back to him, causing him to chuckle back. Lonnie, Jane, Audrey and Doug all came over to congratulate me, and I saw Fairy Godmother place her wand back into the spell jar. As soon as she did, I saw Mal, Evie and Jay approach. They obviously didn't want to give anyone the wrong idea, so they'd waited until it was put away. My Mum and Dad approached, my dad bowing, and my mum curtsying towards me, causing me to chuckle once again. They were quickly pulled aside, with a guard whispering something into my ear. I excused myself from my friends, and walked over to them. "What's going on?" I asked, seeing the worry on their faces.

"It seems the barrier has fallen without authorisation. And the guard car escorting Chad didn't return yesterday" Beast said but before I could respond, we heard intense thunder and lightning coming from outside. Everyone ran to the door, to see what was happening, but we were all blow back by a magical force, the doors being flung open at the same time.

"I'm back!" we heard echo throughout the cathedral, as a fairly familiar shadow approached.

"Get back!" I screamed, ushering all the civilians to try and seek shelter.

"My my, another event I didn't get invited too. If I didn't know better, I would think you didn't want me here" the voice echoed, followed by the person itself, Maleficent. We all gasped, as we saw Chad enter behind her.

"I said I'd be back. Do you remember my promise Ben?" he spoke up, causing me to pull Carlos into my arms.

"This lovely gentleman helped he escape that wretched Isle of yours. Taking the remote from the guard car was easy" Maleficent said, cackling along with Chad.

"Time to die De Vil" Chad said, walking slowly towards us. I let Carlos out of my arms, readying myself for a fight.

We heard "Bibbidi-Bobbidi…" be shouted behind us and we turned to see Fairy Godmother with the wand.

"Boo" Maleficent said before the Fairy Godmother could finished, freezing everyone but the VK's in their places.

* * *

 **Carlos POV:**  
"Psych" we heard Maleficent say, before breaking down into a small laughing fit, whilst Chad continued to approach me. This time I was quick, dodging his attacks. Last time he attacked, I was still recovering from my injuries, and was caught off guard, but this time I was ready, using the skills I had learn on the Isle to dodge and parry his attack, even inflicting some damage back onto him. Before long, Maleficent had tired of the fight occurring in front of her, and proceeded to shoot a green beam towards me. The beam was fast, and I knew that I had little time to prepare. I managed to grab Chad by the wrist, and use him as a human shield, causing him to be impacted by the beam instead of me, freezing him in place.

Whilst this was unravelling, I noticed that Maleficent had managed to work her way round to the Fairy Godmother and had snatched the wand from her hand. "Finally, now I can finally bend good and evil to my will" she shouted, as everyone turned and stared at her.

"We have to do something!" I said, thinking about our options. "We need to get the wand away from her" Evie said, and without consulting anyone, Mal yelled "And now I command wand to my hand" extending her arm out towards Maleficent. The wand began to struggle, and released itself from Maleficent's grip, landing in Mal's.

"It worked!" I screamed, trying to keep my excitement under wraps.

"I hardly think so. Frankly, this is tedious and very immature. Give me the wand. Give me the wand!" Maleficent replied, pacing up and down. "You all will regret this!" she yelled again, before being engulfed by a large cloud of smoke.

"Oh this isn't good" I heard Mal begin. "Guys, get back", she said, ushering us towards the door.

"No, I'm not leaving Ben!" I replied, before the smoke dissipated, revealing a large dragon. "Mal" I said, fear completely consuming my voice.

"I know, I can see it" she snapped back. The dragon flew towards us, breathing fire as she did so. We all dived out of the way.

"Guys, if we stick together we can defeat this" I said, trying to inspire confidence in the team. "Just remember what we did in the forbidden fortress" I continued, still hiding from Maleficent's fire breathing rampage.

"Magic Mirror, shine your bright light" I heard Evie yell, blinding Maleficent in the process. She came tumbling to the road, and we all stood behind Mal, as she initiated her staring war. "The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before four hearts as one. The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before four hearts as one." She chanted, and we could all see Maleficent's gaze was weakening.

We all joined in for the final chant. "The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before four hearts as one" we all said for the final time, before Maleficent was engulfed by smoke again. The outcome this time was a small lizard, which was practically harmless. Mal was quick to grab it in her hands, capturing it before it could escape.

We heard a very faint "Oh" and we all turned to see that the Fairy Godmother had unfrozen. "What happened?" Mal asked, curious about the lizard in her hand. "When you all stood together, you showed the goodness in your hearts. It was enough to overpower the evil in Maleficent's, so she shrank to the size of the love in her heart" she said, walking over to us.

"I believe this belongs to you" Mal said, handing the wand back to Fairy Godmother, and she nodded. "It's safe to say that you've all earned an A in goodness class" she replied, causing us all to laugh. "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-boo" she chanted, causing everyone to unfreeze, including Chad. The guards were quick to restrain him, whilst Ben came running over to me.

"Pup are you ok?" he asked, pulling me into a deep hug.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine" I replied, snuggling into his chest.

"You know, you were pretty brave out there" he said, causing me to blush.

"What can I say? I had something I wasn't willing to lose" I replied, staring into his eyes. Ben decided to send Chad back to the Isle, this time doubling the security that travelled with him. It was decided that Maleficent would be kept in Auradon, under secure lock down, with Mal's approval of course. We all finally made our way out of the Cathedral, preparing for the later that evening.

* * *

 **Ben's POV:**  
"Set it off, set it off, set it off

Oh yeah  
Oh yeah yeah  
Let's set it off  
Oh yeah  
You can make it happen  
Ohay, Ohay Hey!"

I heard Evie and Mal sing, as I was being carried to the platform, music and fireworks blasting around us. Everyone was clearly having a good time dancing, and enjoying the celebration. Audrey and Jane were dancing together for the moment, whilst Jay and Lonnie were dancing with each other. From what I could see, Carlos was nowhere to be found.

"Kings and Queens, it's our time to rise  
Write the book story of our lives  
This is us taking back the night  
Ohay, Ohay"

I sang, causing everyone to get into a formation around me, each dancing as a pair. Evie and Doug, Jay and Lonnie, and surprisingly Mal and Audrey. Jane had also paired off with someone. I was still looking around trying to find Carlos.

"Break the spell, we were born this way  
Be yourself, forget the DNA  
Everybody raise your hands and say  
Ohay, Ohay, hey!"

I heard a voice emerge, only to find Carlos walking up the stairs in front of me, and I did not expect him to have such a good voice. This would be the third time I've sung in front of people now, but this was his first, and boy you could see his was enjoying it. I approached him, offering him my hand, which we quickly took. I pulled him into centre stage, as he finished his section, Evie up next.

"Sound the alarm, get on your feet  
Let's set it off and rock this beat  
Dance till your heart is wild and free  
Ooh, Oh, Oh  
Feeling the power, let it all out  
Like what you see in the mirror, shout  
We got the keys, the kingdom's ours

Ooh, Oh, Oh,

Ohay, Ohay Hey"

Sung beautifully as you could imagine, and everyone gathered in the middle of the stage ready for the chorus.

"Let's set it off! Oh yeah

Start a chain reaction  
Never let it stop!  
Let's set it off, oh yeah  
You can make it happen  
With everything you got

Let's set it off!"

Everyone else began, forming a circle around us and dancing in choreography, before joining Carlos and I in a line. The dance went perfectly, everyone performing the moves perfectly in sync, almost as if we had practised it. The song continued for a few more minutes, everyone singing along and having a great time. Carlos and I made our way to the upper level, overlooking the stage and everyone on it, readying ourselves for the final chorus.

"Let's set it off!  
Oh yeah  
(Let's set this off!)

Start a chain reaction,  
Never let it stop!  
Let's set it off!  
Let's set this off!  
Oh yeah  
(Let's set this off!)  
You can make it happen  
With everything you got!  
Let's set it off!"

Carlos and I sang as a duet, finishing the song, as the music continued to play around us. We stared into each other's eyes as we did so, making the moment more deep and meaningful. We slowly leaned in for a kiss, with this being the perfect moment to seal our love. Everyone who was watching would know that we loved each other, with or without a love spell, and this would be the moment to show it. We continued to lean in, eyes locked with each other, but before our lips could touch fireworks went off in the background, ruining our moment.

Carlos jumped, and came to close to head butting me, but luckily the fireworks startled me as well, causing me to pull my head back. We both chuckled at each other, as I pulled him deeper into the hug. Set it off finished as soon as the fireworks were set off, and new music had taken its place, allowing everyone to continuing having a good time. "Wow, you were incredible out there. I had no clue your voice was that amazing" I said to him, causing him to blush.

"I still have many surprises in store my King" he replied, causing me to chuckle. "But you were amazing as well" he finished, staring back into my eyes. The pair of us looked upon everyone, each having a good time as a pair. Jay and Lonnie were dancing together, pretty much making their relationship official, along with Evie and Doug as well. Jane was still dancing with her mysterious partner and I could see the pair of them were having a good time. I felt Carlos tap me on the chest, before nodding over to Mal and Audrey, who were holding hands, and walking off the stage. "Remind me to ask her about that" I heard Carlos say, causing me to smirk.

"Mal and Audrey. I didn't see that coming" I replied, causing him to chuckle.

"I can't imagine anyone saw any of this coming" he commented, causing me to return the chuckle.

"It's funny how things work out" I responded, pulling him tighter into the hug.

"Come on, let's get down there. I happen to be an excellent dancer" he joked, as we pulled out of the hug. He led me down to the dance floor, and we continued to party all night. It must have been midnight when we finally made our way back to the rooms, Carlos obviously sharing with me again tonight.

Carlos entered the room behind me, and I heard the door locking. I turned to see his chocolate eyes had turned a deeper, darker shade of brown, if that was even possible. "It's time my King" he said before pulling me into a deep and passionate kiss. I was startled, and this allowed him to dominate, using his tongue to explore every inch of my mouth. I fumbled, trying to remove his blazer, as he tried to do the same with mine, as we made our way over to the bed. With both our jackets somewhere on the floor, and us left in just our shirts, Carlos pushed me down onto the bed, before straddling me, continuing our passionate kiss.

I grabbed hold of his shirt, and ripped it open, no longer caring about the damage was I doing. I needed him so badly, and I couldn't wait any longer for it. Buttons flew across the room, as I pulled the ripped shirt off of him, leaving his exposed chest. My hands glided up his body, exploring every inch and crevice of his abs, before gently squeezing his muscular pecs. This caused him to moan, and I took the advantage, taking dominance over him, and explored every inch of my crush's mouth in return.

I could feel him fumbling with my shirt as well, so I decided to aid him, ripping it open and exposing him to my defined body. "God…you're…so…fucking…sexy" he panted between kisses, now running his hands up and down my body, before pulling entirely out of the kiss. He trailed kisses down my neck, before finding my sweet spot, sucking and biting at it leaving a rather large love-bite. He continued to do so, leaving multiple love bites as he started to trail down my body. I could feel his top lip graze my nipple, and waves of pleasure radiated through my body.

"O-Oh Carlos" I moaned, causing him to continue, using one of his hands to grope my pecs, and the other feeling my washboard abs. I continued to moan, as he started to trail more kisses down my body, kissing every single one of my abs as he did so. Carlos started to squeeze my bulge as he removed my belt, turning me on even more. He started to tease me, slowly removing my trousers, leaving me in nothing but my boxers. My bulge, now a tent, was continually provoked by Carlos' hands, before he placed a small kiss onto it. He looked up to me, my eyes now filled with lust, as I nodded for him to continue. He removed my pants, causing my member to fling out.

"Damn" he commented, as I revealed myself to be 8 inches. I could feel him giving a few playful tugs, but I was already revelling in pleasure. I then felt him trail his tongue from base to head of my cock, taking some of my precum into his mouth. "Fuck" I moaned, before I felt him take my dick into his mouth. "O-Oh Fuck" I moaned once again, as I felt him take more into his mouth, still swirling his tongue around my head. He started to bob up and down, taking more of my dick in his mouth each time, before I could feel it hit the back of his throat. After about a minute of sucking, I had hit my limit. "Fuck Carlos, I'm gonna cum" I managed to moan, before shooting 5 ropes of my seed into his mouth. He swallowed most of it, a little dripping out of his mouth onto my balls. He decided to clean up, taking my balls into his mouth, as he licked the cum off of them. He let go, and I pulled him into deep kiss, tasting my own seed in his mouth.

I used all my energy, flipping him so he was now beneath me. "It's my turn" I whispered into his ear, before making my way down his neck, leaving multiple love-bites. I trailed down to his nipples, circling them with my mouth, before sucking and biting down onto it. "F-Fuck" he panted, as I removed from his nipples, leaving them red raw. I followed his lead, kissing and feeling every single one of his abs, as I groped his bulge with my hands. I slowly removed his belt, wanting to tease him as much as I could. I continued to squeeze his bulge, as I made my way back to his abs, continuing to kiss them as I did so. Eventually, he was only left in this white and black polka dot boxers, his bulge now a tent. I placed a small kiss onto his dick, as he did to me, before freeing it from his restrains, exposing his 5 inch dick to the crisp air. I took his throbbing member into my mouth immediately, causing him to moan my name.

"Fuck Ben" he moaned, as I bobbed up and down, taking more of his cock into my mouth as he did so. After about 45 seconds of sucking, he shot his load, and I was able to swallow it all. "Want me to fuck you?" I asked, as he was coming down from his orgasm. "Yes" he cried, as I threw his legs over my shoulder, exposing his asshole to my tongue. "Oh fuck" he cried again, my muscle slowly working its way deeper into him. I reached into my top draw, and pulled out a bottle of lube, coating my finger in it, as he watched? "Ready?" I asked, causing him to nod immediately.

I slowly pushed one finger into is hole, causing him to moan louder. I started to circle it,before he panted "Add…another" and I complied with his request, thrusting another into his hole. I reached as far as I could, circling around, before I heard him scream "Yes, again!" and I knew I had found his prostate. I added a third finger, fully extending his hole, each time swiping across his prostate causing him to moan and pant. "Fuck me now!" he moaned, causing me to pull my fingers out, him groaning at the loss.

Grabbing the lube and coating my dick in it, I positioned the head at his hole, before slowly pushing in. He winced in pain at first, causing me to go slower. "Does it hurt?" I asked, not wanting to cause him any pain. He shook his head. "No, keep going" he insisted as I pushed further into him. I stopped for a moment, allowing him to adjust to it, before starting to slowly thrust into him "O-Oh fuck" he moaned, as I did so. "Harder, faster" he cried causing me to speed up, each time hitting his prostate.

"Fuck, you're so fucking tight" I moaned, thrusting deeper and deeper into him each time. He grabbed onto his member and started to pump it, doubling the pleasure he got. I wanted him to cum first, so I grabbed his left nipple with my other hand, groping and toying with him further. I could see he was getting close, causing me to speed up even more, thrusting harder and faster into him "B-B-Ben…I'm cumming" he shouted, shooting 3 ropes of cum onto my chest. I felt his hole tighten as he came, causing me to gain more please. "Carlos" was all I could say, as I shot 5 ropes of my seed into him, some dribbling back out.

I collapsed on top of him, covering him in his own cum as revenge, and pulled him into a passionate kiss, as we tried to regain our breaths. "That was amazing" I said, slowly pulling out of him. "I love you" he said, as I laid onto the bed next to him, still panting from the experience.

"I love you more" I replied, pulling him into a hug, before we fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 **Ok, so I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Ben was crowned King, and of course Chad and Maleficent showed up to try and ruin it all, only to have their plan foiled! And of course, Ben and Carlos did the deed. Incase it wasn't clear, with Set it Off, just swap Mal's and Carlos' place in the film, and that's what you have here.**

 **Thank you to White Collar Black Wolf and Sexly Sango for reviewing the last chapter, it's always nice to hear from you guys.**

 **I'll see you on Thursday for the final chapter of Now the Commoner, which when I re-read, wasn't as bad as I thought. Anyway, until then TTFN :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Next Day Tremors

**Hi Guys and welcome to Chapter 13 of WILTW. I wanted to thank everyone for the support on the last chapter, it was amazing, and I was glad to see you all liked it. So, let's see what happens next :D**

* * *

I woke up the next morning, with the sun glaring into my eyes. I rolled over, turning to face Carlos, and the memory of last night came flooding back as I did so. _'That was a good night'_ I thought to myself, before rolling back over and checking the time. _7:30Am_. Luckily, it was a Saturday, so we were in no rush to go anywhere. I knew Carlos loved to sleep in when he had the chance, however when I'm awake, I'm awake, with no chance of getting back to sleep, so I thought I'd start to read a book, waiting for him to get up. I slowly tried to remove my arm from under him, but it resulted in him groaning, and rolling over causing him to wake up. "Morning my King" he grumbled, slowly opening his eyes.

"Morning Pup" I responded, kiss him on the forehead.

"What time is it?" he grumbled again, now shielding his eyes from the sunlight.

"Its 7:30" I replied, with that 'I'm sorry' look on my face. He just chuckled, before sitting up in the bed.

"Wanna shower together?" he asked, with a rather cheeky smile of his face.

"Oh, I don't know." I started to joke, before he pulled me into a deep kiss. He pulled out first, smiling as he got out of bed, and made his way over to the shower. "I suppose I could spare a few minutes" I replied, following him in. The shower lasted about 10-15 minutes, with us rubbing the shower gel into each other's bodies, and shampooing each other's hair, and maybe a kissing session or two.

Anyway, we dried each other off, got dressed and made our way down to the cafeteria, by this point, it was about 8:00am. The group was still sat around, some had just joined them with a fresh breakfast whilst others had looked like they had finished. Carlos and I grabbed some food from the café, before joining them at the table. "Morning guys" I said, sitting next to Lonnie, with Carlos to my right.

"Morning lovebirds" Jay spoke up first. I saw Jay nudge Lonnie, and then she spoke up.

"You do know the walls aren't sound proof right" she said, causing Carlos and I to choke on our food, and both going into a deep blush as we did so.

"Y-You heard us?" I finally asked, causing everyone to break into a fit of laughter around us.

"Well no, but that facial expression told us all we need to know" Jay replied, causing us to blush even deeper.

"Don't be ashamed, it's perfectly natural" Lonnie continued to joke, and I had already planned my response.

"I wouldn't say you're innocent either" I responded, causing Jay to choke on his food.

"Care to tell everyone" Carlos chimed in, Lonnie and Jay now blushing. Everyone turned to the pair of them, waiting for their response.

"Ugh, fine. We've been seeing each other since Jay first arrived" Lonnie confessed, and causing Jane and Evie to look at each other, exchanging an "aww." Doug spoke up next.

"I'm sure you all know, but it's the same with Evie and me" he confessed, a smile growing on both their faces. Carlos and I turned to each other, before looking at Mal and Audrey. They both blushed, with was uncommon for Mal, and then the two girls looked at each other, both nodding.

"Mal and I have been spending a little time together as well" Audrey chimed up, causing everyone else to do a double take. "I know, shocker" Mal added, causing everyone to chorus another "aww."

Jane spoke up next, "Well, I'm as single as ever" she joked, everyone turning and placing their hand on hers.

"Don't worry Jane, you'll find someone" I spoke up, and almost like magic, someone approached the table.

"Hi Jane" he began, everyone turning and staring at him. He flinched a little as we did so, but he continued anyway. I studied him as he spoke. He had short blonde hair, and was a build similar to me. I recognised him from the schools tourney team, but I allowed him to continue. "I just wanted to say that I really enjoyed dancing with you last night." He said, causing Jane to blush.

"Yeah, me too. I mean, I enjoyed dancing with you. Maybe we could do it again sometime?" she stumbled, trying to remain as cool as possible, and he blushed back.

"Yeah, I'd like that" he replied, Jane now smiling as well.

"Why don't you join us?" I asked, motioning to the table and the empty seat next to Jane.

"I suppose I can't refuse the King's offer" he said, sitting down awkwardly next to Jane, as she just stared at me. Everyone stared back at her, and she quickly clicked.

"Oh, this is Xander by the way" she said, smiling and blushing as she did so, everyone interested in what the pair of them had so say. Audrey was obviously the most interested, wanting to know every detail.

"So, how did you too meet?" she asked, everyone now intently listening to what would be said.

"Well, it was probably a couple weeks ago now" Xander began, looking at Jane, as she shrunk into her seat. "Jane was walking out of the Library with a bunch of books. I wasn't looking where I was going, and accidentally walked into her" he continued, Jane looking around, seeing everyone was involved with the story. "I helped her up, and since then, we've been talking, and last night at the party, he shared a little dance, and chatted" he finished, Jane now semi-comfortable with the situation.

"So tell us a bit about yourself" I asked, wanting to know exactly who he was. I knew that I knew him, but I didn't know who he was, get me?

"Well, I'm Rapunzel's son" he said, and it finally clicked. I knew him from my royal visits to Corona. "Umm, I'm on the schools tourney team, I play mostly in defence, but I'm more of a nerd than an athlete. I'm really into Geography and that's what I plan to study at university" he said, and I had an internal freak out. We didn't have long before school finished, and I had no real plans for the future. I mean, I was King, but that technically wasn't official until I was 21, allowing me to pursue an extended education if I chose to.

Anyway, the group continued to chat, and we all decided to spend the day together like usual. The whole group of us made our way outside, with Carlos suggesting we could spend the day at the beach, and everyone seemed to agree. I called the chauffeur and arranged for the limo to take us down to Belle harbour. Despite the name, it had the best beach in Auradon, although that could be up for dispute as I may be slightly biased. The driver had told us that he would be able 10 minutes, so it all gave us time to grab some swimming trunks, and pack a few things for the day.

The whole walk back to the room I was completely zoned out, thinking about Xander's comment of the future. It wasn't what I was going to do, but more about what would happen with Carlos and me. Carlos began to talk, but I was too deep in thought to respond properly. "Xander seemed nice, don't you think?" he began, but I wasn't really paying attention.

"Yeah" I responded, and he started to talk again.

"And by the looks of it, he makes Jane really happy" he said again, and ignored him once again.

"Yeah" I responded once again, still deep in through.

"Everyone seems to be pairing off, it's cute don't you think" he spoke again, and I responded with my usual

"Yeah"

"And I'm thinking about hosting a party where we sacrifice pigeons to the Chernabog" he spoke again, and I just responded with "Yeah," not really listening to what he said. "Ben" he said, slapping me on the arm as we got to the door of his room.

"Sorry" I said, unlocking the door for him.

"You haven't listened to a word I've said have you?" he asked, and I just looked at the floor.

"No, sorry" I replied, walking into the room, and grabbing some trunks and that from the drawers.

"What's up?" he asked, walking up behind me, and placing his hands around my waist.

"It's nothing" I replied, placing my hands onto his.

"Ok, but if you do want to talk, just let me know" he said, resting his head against my back. "I love you Ben. Did I mention that?" he continued, saying "'Did I mention' in a singing voice.

"Wow, you're not gonna let that go are you?" I joked back, pulling our shorts from the drawer. "Will these do?" I asked, as he nodded at the choice.

We headed out of the room, and met up with everyone at the front of the school. Lonnie had brought a beach ball with her, and Jay had various sports equipment in his hands. Doug and Evie had managed to pack a picnic basket for us all, whilst Audrey had packed a few towels.

"We all set?" I asked, ushering everyone towards the limo, and everyone nodded. The ten of us (Carlos, Audrey, Mal, Jay, Lonnie, Doug, Evie, Jane, Xander and I) squeezed into the back of the limo, and made our way down to the beach. The whole time, Carlos had snuggled into my chest, relaxing me slightly but a lot of racing through my mind. I knew that I wanted to be with Carlos, and he wanted to be with me, but would he be up for being King of Auradon as well? I mean, I didn't really have the choice but he did. Would that be the life that he wanted? I must have been lost in thought as before long, we pulled up at the beach.

"Ben?" I heard Carlos say, tugging on my shirt. I shook my head, snapping out of my thought process, and looking at him. "We're here" he said, getting out of the limousine, causing me to follow him. Everyone was astounded by the beauty of Belle's Harbour, but I was too preoccupied to notice. We managed to grab a rather secluded area of the beach, within an indent of the cliffs, and we set up shop. Audrey laid a few towels onto the sand, whilst Jay and Lonnie set up the net they had brought with them. Doug and Evie set up the picnic, with the aid of Xander and Jane. Carlos and I ended up giving Jay and Lonnie a hand with the net, but we mostly swapped from person to person.

We all shared the food out, Mal diving straight for the strawberry's and Carlos did the same with the chocolate. I did snag a few cookies before everyone else dove in, which cheered me up a little. Jay and Lonnie then challenged Xander and Jane to a volley ball game, which everyone else seemed ready to watch. Jane refused at first, but she was quick to 'change her mind.' Jay and Lonnie were 5 points up when Carlos asked me for a walk, calming he wanted to buy an ice cream. Being the caring boyfriend I am, I accepted walking him to the closest ice cream truck there is.

"Ben, please talk to me" he said, rather randomly in the middle of our conversation.

"I am talking to you" I replied, confused by his statement. We had just spent the walk talking about the volleyball game, it was a rather random statement.

"Then what's bothering you?" he asked, and I clicked to what he meant.

"No, it's nothing, don't worry about it" I said, looking down and dragging my feet through the sand. It was a clear indication that I was lying, but I did it anyway.

"Ben please. You can tell me anything." he replied, pulling that puppy dog face that he knew I couldn't resist. I let out a huff, as I began to tell him.

"It's just…I've been thinking about what Xander said" I replied, and his facial expression turned to confusion. "About what he wants to do after school, and it got me thinking about my future" I replied, and his facial expression clear up.

"Oh, so you don't know if you want to go to uni or not" he replied, and that was part of it, but not the whole thing.

"I've been thinking more about us" I replied and he clicked properly this time, taking my hand into his.

"Don't worry about us Ben. We'll survive. We always have, and we always will. I mean, we've been through some pretty intense stuff" he said, and it made me feel a lot better. He was right, I had nothing to fear. Carlos and I have survived so much. God he spelled me, and I still loved him. I ran out of him when he needed me the most, and he stilled loved me. "Now, what flavour ice cream are you getting to get. I'm thinking chocolate" he said, pulling me closer to the truck.

"I think I will join you on that" I replied, finally relaxing once again.

The rest of the day was fairly relaxing. Carlos and I bought an ice cream, and made our way back to the group, where Jane and Xander had managed score a few points, but not enough for win against Jay and Lonnie. They had challenged Doug and Evie to a game, but they refused, whereas Mal and Audrey seemed to agree. It was pretty even, with Mal and Audrey holding their own pretty well, but eventually Jay and Lonnie won. They offered Carlos and I a game, and suffice to say we managed to kick their asses, which made me quite proud. We must have spent at least 5 hours at the beach in total, and we all shared a romantic walk across the beach before we left.

* * *

 **Third Person:**  
By this point, the group were 2 weeks into April. Ben's birthday was on the 13th March, and about a moth had passed since his proclamation. (Yes, all of this happened in a month.) At the moment, the school was beginning the frenzy, which the VK's were unfamiliar with. Many students were rushing to and from the library with stacks upon stacks of book, and the cafeteria was slowly becoming quieter. Carlos was first to question the event, and Ben explained that exam season was approaching soon. This wasn't as big of an issue for the gang as their finals were next year, but some people still had exams. The time passed pretty quickly, and school continued until 21st July, when their summer holiday began.

* * *

 **Carlos POV-Saturday:  
** I was walking to Ben's room, collecting him for breakfast. He didn't meet me this morning, so I was wondering if he was ok. I knocked on the door, and heard him shout "Come in" through the door. I opened up, seeing his room was clear of most things. He was currently packing his clothes, and all his little keep-sakes were packed away. "Carlos, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be packing" he said, and I looked at him with confusion on my face.

"I have. I've packed a clean pair of socks and pants, plus a new t-shirt for tomorrow. I'll just wear the same jeans" I replied, and I saw him chuckle. "What? You invited me to stay at the castle for the night. Did I forget something?" I replied, going over what I had packed.

"Carlos, you're not staying for the night, you're staying for the holiday" I said, walking over to me, and pulling me into a hug.

"What do you mean by holiday" I replied, curious by this new word.

"You know, the summer holiday. Carlos, we've been planning what were gonna do for weeks. Like on Monday, we're going exploring" he replied, and that completely threw me.

"Ben, we've got school on Monday, we can't skip class for this 'holiday'" I replied, placing holiday in air quotes. He just looked at me and laughed.

"You have no clue what a holiday is do you?" he asked, and I just shook my head. "God, you're so cute when you pout" he replied, leading me over to the bed. "The holiday is when the school closes for a month or two, giving us some time off. We'll come back on the 5th September to start our final year" he finished.

"Wait, that's six weeks away" I exclaimed, and he nodded. "And we get all this time off, with nothing to do?" I asked, and he nodded once again.

"Remember, you agreed to stay at the castle with me for the holiday" he said, and I nodded in return.

"I'm gonna need more clothes" I replied, and he chuckled.

"Yeah. Here, help me finish off, and I'll help you after" he said, pulling himself of the bed, and continuing to pack.

We probably spent another 15 minutes in Ben's room, until his 5 suitcases were full. "God, you have a lot of stuff" I joked, dragging two of them behind me.

"Yeah, I need a new outfit for everyday apparently" he replied, dragging the other three behind him. I chuckled, before saying.

"God, I've only got five outfits. I just swap the tops around making them look new" I replied, and I heard him gasp.

"Tomorrow, we are going clothes shopping, and I am spoiling you. You need way more clothes" he said, and I just shook my head. His chauffeur helped us load the stuff into the limousine, and we headed back to my room. I grabbed a bin bag from the side of the room, and proceeded to fill it with the rest of my stuff. "Why are you throwing your clothes into the bin?" he asked, and I just chuckled.

"I'm not, this is my travelling bag" I replied, stuffing my clothes into it.

"Wait, you don't have a suit case?" he asked, staring at me kinda awkwardly. I shook my head.

"No, this is what I brought my stuff to Auradon in" I replied, tying a knot at the top of the bag, and throwing over my shoulder.

"God, I'm going to spoil you this holiday" he said, following me out of the room.

"As always, such a gentleman, my King" I replied, chuckling to myself as we made our way down to the limousine. I threw my bag into the back of the boot, before following Ben into the limousine. I was always amazed when I saw the castle, and I always gasped at the sigh. I could hear Ben chuckled as I did so.

"Welcome to your home for the next 6 weeks" he said, as we stepped out onto the royal staircase. Belle and Beast were waiting for us, and as usual I bowed to them.

"Carlos, you don't have to bow" I heard Beast chuckle.

"Yeah, you're family now dear" Belle spoke up, pulling me into a hug.

"All the more reason I do it" I joked back, returning the hug. We made our way up to Ben's bedroom, and started to plan our holiday out.

Tomorrow we were going shopping for clothes, which sounded like 'fun', then Sunday we decided to have a movie marathon, catching up on some films we hadn't seen. A lot of sequels were coming out in the cinema, so we decided to either watch or re-watch the first ones, so we knew what we were doing. After that, it was a lot of spending the day out at a certain place, like the beach or meeting up with our friends.

* * *

 **So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and this is where the story goes completely off the rails from the film, so be prepared for that. Ben had a small moment of panic regarding the future, and Carlos had no clue what a holiday was bless him. I'm sorry for all the dialog in this chapter, and I like to keep the different peoples separate hence all the short lines.**

 **As I said earlier, thank you so much for the support on the last chapter, especially to Sexly Sango, White Collar Black Wolf, Ubeck and iSporticus1234 for leaving a review. You guys are always so inspiring, and always say such nice stuff, so thank you so much!**

 **In terms of the other two stories I posted, I'm gonna see what the overall verdict is on Thursday, but I think I'm going to upload Business Intern. I had always planned to anyway, and now I've completed the story. FYI, I thought the ending to that was really cute, spoiler alert.**

 **So, until Thursday TTFN :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Will You?

**Hi Guys and welcome to chapter 14 of WILTW. So, a quick side message but thank you all for the support of Business Intern, that was truly amazing, and I'm glad to see you are enjoying it. The next chapter is a doozy, so get ready. Um, thank you also for the support on this story, it has over 4,000 reads which is so amazing! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Sunday Morning- 10:30am-Carlos POV:**  
Ben and I were out fairly early this morning, not by my choice I might add. But Ben said that shops close earlier on a Sunday, so we needed to be quick. Anyway, we drove into Auradon City, and boy was it amazing. The building were like nothing I've ever seen before, towering over us as we drove through the maze of roads. I had my face placed against the window the entire time. "This is amazing" I said, trying to see how high the buildings go.

Ben just chuckled at me, before saying "Not as amazing as you" which caused me to cringe.

"Wooooow" was my only response, causing him to break into laughter.

"You know you love it" he joked back, and I just blushed.

"You got me there" I responded, now snuggling into his chest. The limo came to a stop about 5 minutes later, pulling up right outside of the shopping centre. As soon as I stepped out, I was bombarded with flashes, crowds and people screaming.

"Carlos, Carlos!" I heard people shouting, taking photos of me with an awkward facial expression. Ben was quick to step out, and I managed to cower in his arms as we began our walk to the shopping centre. "King Ben, what are your plans for today" I heard someone shout, him now taking my hand in his. "Carlos, how does it feel to be the most envied man in Auradon" someone else shouted, with Ben now squeezing my hand. "King Ben. How does it feel dating a villain kid" another reporter shouted, and I tensed up. Ben turned to the reporter, with a rather stern look on his face, before we made our way inside.

"I'm so sorry Pup, I should have warned you" he said, pulling me into a hug. I still had small spots in my eyes from all the camera flashes, but I returned the hug.

"It's fine. I suppose I need to get used to it. I am dating the King after all" I replied, snuggling into his chest. That's when I heard a voice come from behind me.

"You're Majesty. We will be escorting you around today" the deep voice spoke, and I pulled out of the hug. I turned to see a man in a black suit, with sunglasses on, and an ear piece in one ear, and others had started to gather behind him. Ben just nodded, whilst I got every uncomfortable.

"So, where shall we go first?" Ben asked, and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Which is the closest clothes shop?" I asked, causing Ben to lead the way. Suffice to say, I saw a few nice tops and whatnot, but they were a little expensive for my taste. I mean, I'm not going to spend £50 just on a t-shirt just for the brand.

"Anything caught your eye" he asked, but I just shook my head.

"Nah, let's move on" I replied. All the staff members had lined themselves up at the exit of the store, almost creating a corridor that we needed to follow. Everyone bowed as we passed them, and I saw the store manager stood right by the doors.

"Thank you for visiting our store today your highness" she said, bowing as she did so. I just awkwardly clung to Ben, avoiding all eye contact as we left. The next store was just the same, with a lot of stuff that I liked but it was all too expensive to buy. I think Ben saw my face light up a few times, but when he asked, I told him that I didn't like it. This continued until the final store of the day.

I was browsing when something caught the corner of my eye. I approached it to find a varsity jacket, sporting my favourite colours. The main body of the jacket was black, whilst the sleeves were made of a red leather. The trim surrounding the bottom of the jacket was white, as well as the thread that separated the different sections. The main body was made of cotton, making it feel so warm and soft against my touch. I took my jacket off, and tried it on, only to find it was the perfect size, perfectly fitting itself across my shoulders, and down my torso. "Oh wow" Ben said, causing me to blush in the jacket. "Carlos, that's absolutely perfect for you!" he continued, as I looked at the price tag.

"Oh god, it's £100" I said, quickly removing the jacket, and placing it back on the hanger, with a slight disappointed look of my face.

"What's wrong pup, don't you want it?" he asked, and I shook my head.

"I can't afford it" I replied, now placing my own jacket back on. "I'll just save up, and get it another time" I said, walking away from it.

"Don't be so ridiculous Pup, I'll buy it for you" he replied, but I shook my head again.

"Ben, it's too expensive. I'll just get it another time" I replied, but he insisted.

"Come on Pup, let me treat you" he said, but I snapped at him.

"Ben, its fine. I don't want it", I snapped before walking off without him, heading out of the store. I waited outside for him, and after about 10 minutes, Ben walked out, with a bag in his hand. "You didn't" I asked, and he nodded.

"You liked it so much, I'd thought I'd get it for you" he said, smiling at me, but there was pure anger on my face.

"Ben, I told you I didn't want it" I replied, stood with my arms crossed, and I could see he was getting frustrated.

"Carlos, I was trying to do something nice for you, but instead you've just snapped at me" he retorted, and now I snapped at him.

"That's cause you're always doing stuff for me, and I never do anything for you" I replied, and I saw the look on his face change.

"Carlos, what is this actually about?" he asked, and I sigh, before looking into his eyes.

"It's just, I feel like you do so much for me, but I don't feel like I'm doing anything for you" I confessed, Ben now taking my hand in his.

"Carlos, you being with me is enough. Don't ever feel like you don't do enough for me, because you've done so much for me. Carlos, you made me realise who I truly am. Plus, I wouldn't be able to pass maths without you" he said, causing me to chuckle slightly. "Now come on. Let's get you some more clothes. And if it makes you feel any better, you can treat us to some food later" he said, pulling me into a hug, as I nodded into his chest.

"Well, if you insist, I did see a nice t-shirt for £50 earlier" I teased, and he just chuckled.

"I did promise to spoil you" he said, pulling out of the hug and leading us back to the shop. "And with me being King, I might get a discount" he chuckled, and I chuckled back.

"I pretty sure that would have you a corrupt ruler" I joked back, but he carried on.

"What can I say? You bring out the villain in me" he chuckled, as we walked into the store. About 2 hours later, and we had finished our little shopping trip. I didn't go too mad, but managed to get that varsity jacket, plus 5 new t-shirts, and 2 new pairs of jeans. As we agreed, I treated Ben to a nice meal, but the restaurant insisted that it would be on the house to 'honour the king.' I kept protesting, but in the end, Ben had to interfere, basically telling the restaurant to allow me to pay. "I'm sorry Pup" he said, as we walked out of the restaurant. "I know you wanted to do something nice for me" he continued, but I just smiled.

"I still paid for the meal. And besides, with everything you've done for me today, it's only fair I return the favour" I replied, sliding my hands up his chest and slightly biting on his neck.

* * *

 **Time Skip- 11th August-Ben's POV:**  
"Welcome to the First Event in the Celebration of Auradon!" The announcement went off, everyone applauding and cheering as the fireworks went off around us. I felt Carlos jump slightly as they did.

"Still can't get used to fireworks hey?" I whispered into his ear, and he nodded.

"I don't like the sudden bang. Especially when I can't see it" he confessed, and I took his hand in my own.

"Don't worry Pup, I'm here" I said, causing him to snuggle into me. "Now, let's watch the show" I said, as the lights focused on the water.

"Atlantica is proud to present, Sebastian and the Seven Wonder of the sea" the announcer said, as the mermaids flashed out of the water, beginning to sing and dance with Sebastian at the lead. I could see Carlos chuckling to himself every time they addressed me as King, or they made some grand display.

"What's so funny Pup?" I whispered into his ear, as the mermaids continued to sing and dance.

"Don't you think this is a bit pretentious?" he responded, gesturing to the whole event. "I mean, this must have cost millions. Surely that could be put to better use" he continued, and I just chuckled.

"I suppose it is a bit pretentious" I responded. "But it's honouring me, and I am a bit self-centred" I joked, causing him to chuckle.

"Yeah, cause the one word I'd associate with you is 'self-centred'" he joked back.

"Will you too keep it down!" I heard Evie say from behind us.

"Yeah, we've missed half the show due to your chatting" Mal spoke up as well.

"Sorry" I responded, turning back towards the show.

The show probably lasted another hour or two, with the mermaids and Sebastian singing song after song. Some of them brand new, and others were remixes of his classics. "Under the Sea will always be my favourite song of his" I heard Carlos confessed, and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it's so catchy. But not as catchy as Be Our Guest" I replied, and he laughed.

"Oh, I don't know. I like it when my songs have an r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s beat" he joked, and I just face palmed.

"You're really not going to let it go are you" I replied, and he laughed, shaking his head.

"Never" was all he said. We made our way down from the stadium, and as usual, I was to meet with King Triton for a formal reception. Carlos had agreed to accompany to me, but I don't know how he felt about some sea food.

"You're Majesty" King Triton said, bowing towards me, and Carlos in turn bowed to him.

"You're Highness" Carlos said towards King Triton, causing everyone around to chuckle.

We made our way inside, and I whispered into Carlos ear, "When you're with me, you don't need to bow, as technically you have a higher status then they do." He looked at me when I said so, with a rather confused look on his face.

"Really?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah, your technically the acting Queen" I joked, and he blushed.

"I don't like the sound of that. How about acting King" he replied, and I chuckled.

"That would mean you're planning to get rid of me" I joked back, and he laughed.

"Imagine that. A VK ruling over Auradon" he joked, and I laughed. We sat down at the table, offered course after course of different foods, each more delicious than the next. Carlos seemed to be enjoying himself as well, and that made me feel so much better.

* * *

 **1st September-Carlos' POV:**  
Here we are once again in Auradon City, for the final event in the Celebration of Auradon. From what Ben had said, there would a massive concert, where loads of singers and dancers from all over Auradon would 'honour the King' with their performance. Anyway, as usual, Ben and I drove into the city in the royal limousine, followed by thousands of people each wanting to see the king. "BP" I said to Ben, and he nodded, "Yeah, BP" he responded.

That was our code for 'bit pretentious' and the whole event we had been stating the same thing. We soon arrived at the stadium, crowds of people cheering at our presence as we stepped out of limousine. We waved and smiled as usual, while quickly making our way inside. As usual, we got the best seats in the house, with Evie and Doug, Mal and Audrey, Jay and Lonnie, and Jane and Xander sat beside us. "God, I like being friends with the King. Especially when it means I get my favourite band up close" Jay said, and we all chuckled.

"Imagine all the perks I get for dating him" I responded, placing my hand into his as everyone burst into laughter.

"Oh, so it's for person gain huh" Ben joked, joining in with the laughter.

"Of course not" I said, winking at him, as the lights in the concert hall dimmed. The concert lasted 5 hours, with about 20 different singers and dancers performing for us all, and it was really enjoyable. By the end of it, we were all dancing and singing along, and I think the media must have got a few good photos of Ben and me dancing, as well as the rest of them. It wasn't until the after party, that things got interested.

After the concern, we made our way back to Beast's Castle where the party was being held. The royal ballroom was decorated perfectly, with both mine and Ben's favourite colours being represented. Blue, white, gold, black, and red banners were hanging from the ceiling, and streamers lined the walls, along with lots of balloons. Some of the bands from the concert were also going to perform, providing us with a bit of live music as well. The evening began with Ben and I greeting official after official, thanking them for attending and hoping they would have a good time.

Royals from all over the kingdom came, half of them I didn't know who they were, but I had to make a good impression after all. The whole thing probably took about an hour, and by the end of it, I was definitely bored out of my mind. "Come on, let's go dance!" I said, tugging on Ben's arm, and I heard him chuckle.

"God, someone's excitable today" he said, joining me on the floor for a dance. We probably spent a good hour dancing together, before I checked the time and freaked out a little bit. _'Oh God, I don't have long!'_ I thought to myself.

"I'm just gonna nip to the toilet" I said, running in the complete opposite direction to the toilet, and behind the stage. "Is everything ready?" I asked the stage manager, and he nodded.

"Sounds all good, and the band is ready to play." He replied, handing me the mic. I walked on stage, causing the whole ballroom to go silent. Everyone stopped, and stared at me, causing me to blush slightly. The music began behind me, and I knew it was too late to back down. I saw Ben push himself to the front of the crowd, and I began:

"Looking back at yesterday  
I thought I gave it everything  
But still there's so much road ahead of me  
When I looked into your eyes  
I guess I didn't recognize  
Who we are and all that we can be

Sometimes it's hard to find yourself  
But it's worth it in the end  
Cause in your heart is where it all begins

We gotta be bold  
We gotta be brave  
We gotta be free  
We gotta get loud  
Making that change  
You gotta believe (woah)  
We'll look deep inside  
And we'll rise up and shine  
We can be bold  
We can be brave  
Let everyone see  
It starts with you and me (woah, woah, hey)  
It starts with you and me (woah, woah, hey)  
It starts with you and me"

I sang, everyone applauding as I did so. As I sung the chorus, I stared into Ben eye, and I could see he was so happy. Mal, Evie, Jay, Doug, Lonnie, Audrey, Jane and Xander had also pushed themselves to the front, and were now watching me sing. The song continued for another few minutes, everyone continuing the dance as I sung. But once the song ended, everyone turned to me and applauded, Ben especially going for it. I knew that it was now or never. "Can I have everyone's attention" I said, causing the whole crowd to settle down, falling into complete silence.

"Ben, I don't know how things work here in Auradon, and believe me I'm trying to learn tradition. But if there one thing I know for sure is that I love you. Ben, you have done so much for me over the past 6 months. You got me off of the isle, you saved me from a coma, and you fixed all of my broken injuries. God, you sung in front of the entire school for me, you invited me to stay at your castle when I had nowhere else to go, you bought me that varsity jacket, and you invited me on the amazing tour of the kingdom." I began, slowly stepping down off the stage, and moving in front of him. Everyone standing slightly back, allowing the two of us some room. I got down onto one knee, before beginning the next section of the speech.

"So I was hoping you could do one last thing for me. I love you Ben, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I can't imagine a day where you aren't by my side, and I promise that while I am by yours, I will try to make you as happy as possible. To show you every day that I love you, and will always be there for you. So, would you do me the honour, and be my husband" I said, pulling the ring box out of my pocket, and opening it up. The ring was a single gold band, with red, black and white gems encrusted into it. I could see tears welling up in his eyes, and as soon as I asked him the question, I heard everyone in the room chorus an "aww."

Ben pulled me into a deep and passionate kiss, before answering my question. "Yes! Yes! I will marry you!" he exclaimed, as I placed the ring onto his finger. "I love you too Carlos! I love you so much!" he continued, pulling me into a deep hug, and then continuing the kiss from earlier. I let him dominate, allowing him to explore every inch of my mouth. Everyone erupted into a cheer as he said yes, some people wolf whistling at the kiss, but we didn't care. We had each other, and we were happy and content. He was first to pull out, staring into my eyes as he did so. "Come on, let's dance" he said, pulling me onto the dance floor. The rest of the ball was perfect.

People came up, and congratulated us on our engagement, some people such as Jay offering his condolences to Ben, because he had to put up with me for the rest of his life. Evie couldn't get over the fact that I was the one to propose, and even Ben questioned me on it. "So why did you?" she asked, and I just blushed.

"It was when we were talking about what you've done for me" I said, addressing Ben. "It got me thinking about what you've actually done for me, and it's a lot. I thought it was about time I did something for you. Plus I love you too much, and I didn't want to lose you. Now that I've claimed you, I know you won't leave" I joked, causing Evie to chuckle, and Ben to take my hand is his.

"I've claimed you as well you know" Ben chimed in, and we shared a chuckle. It reached about midnight, and we decided to head back to the room.

 **Ben's POV:**  
Once we did, I pulled Carlos back into a passionate kiss. "God…I…love…doing…this" he said between breathes, and I could see that he was trying to pull my shirt over my head. I pulled him down onto the bed, and was on top of him. "You're first" I said to him, ripping his shirt open, and going for the sensitive spot on his neck, I knew he loved so much. He started to moan beneath me, and I continued to suck and nibble at it, until a sufficient love bite was formed. I worked my way down his body, playing with his nipples with I did so, and slightly grazing them with my teeth. I could see he was in heaven. I made my way down his abs to the waist band of his trousers.

I looked up at him seeking permission to remove them, and he nodded at me. I flicked the waistband of his trousers, before pulling them down, and I could see his dick throbbing in his pants. I started to play with it through his pants, grabbing it in my mouth, before pulling his pants down as well. I gave his cock a few playful tugs, before licking it from base to head. Pre-cum was already leaking out of his dick, so I used it to lube his dick up, before taking it in my mouth, slowly. I took an inch at a time, until the whole thing was in my mouth, him writhing in pleasure. I could feel it hitting the back of my throat, and Carlos was clearly enjoying this. I started to bob up and down, but held the base of his dick, to stop him from cumming.

He was moaning my name louder and louder "B-B-Ben" I could hear him saying, and it was turning me on even more. After about 2 minutes of sucking, he was begging for me to let him cum, so I let go of the base of his dick, and picked up the pace. Within 30 seconds of doing so, Carlos unloaded into my mouth without warning. I was able to take most of it, but allowed a little to dribble down my chin. He pulled me back up, into another passionate kiss, and this time I dominated.

Carlos used all of his power, to flip us, and he was not on top. I removed my shirt, and allowed him to wreak havoc on my body. He got his revenge, forming a love bite on my neck, before playing with my nipples as well, and moving down my stomach. Without hesitation, he pulled my trousers, and pants down, and started to tug on my dick. Before he started to suck it, he said "this is revenge" and holding the base of my cock whilst he took it in his mouth. I was experiencing both pain and pleasure. Carlos' tight wet mouth felt so good around my dick, but I needed to cum so bad and he wouldn't let me.

I tried to remove his hand, but we swatted all attempts away. He was in full control of this situation. After about 3 minutes of sucking and tugging, he finally let go of my dick, and I came instantly. My load was so big, that Carlos was only able to swallow a small amount, and the rest dribbled out of his mouth, and back onto my body. He quickly helped me clean up, by licking it off of my.

He then spoke up "Ben, will you prepare me" he said, with a wink, and I knew exactly what he meant. I started to finger his asshole, starting with only one finger, before quickly adding two more, and found his prostate. Before long, Carlos was hard again, and so was I. He was moaning louder and louder, before he shouted. "I want to ride your dick so bad", and I knew he was ready.

I laid on my back, and watched as Carlos lowered himself down onto me. "God, your ass is so tight" I said, as he slowly lowered himself. Once I was fully inside of him, he pulled off of me, and lowered himself back down, repeating the process getting faster each time. I was pumping his dick as he did so, so he was getting two times the please. I also decided to help out a little more. I pull myself up, and plant my feet on the mattress, allowing myself to thrust into him causing Carlos to moan louder and louder.

Before long, Carlos was on the verge of cumming, and so was I, but I wanted him to come first. I started to pump his dick harder and harder, causing him to moan my name "B-BEN" was all he said, as he shot 5 ropes of seed all over my body. I was close to cumming myself, once final thrust was enough for me to do so. He fell on top of me, and I thrust a few times more into him, before I could feel myself softening in him. I pulled out, and he rolled down next to me. "That was amazing" he said, trying to recover his breath, and I decided it was the best time to speak up.

"Now it's your turn to top" I said, rolling over to him, and kissing him on his forehead, and the look on his face showed he was more than willing. We gave it about five minutes, in order to allow us to recover. Then, I rolled on top of him, and spun myself around, so we were in a 69 position. Whilst I was sucking his dick, I could feel him playing with my asshole.

"God, Ben your hole is so tight" I heard him say, as he lubed up his fingers and thrust one in. Before long, I felt a second finger entered, and the pair of them quickly found my prostate. I roared in pleasure when they did, causing Carlos to toy with me even more. A third finger, entered and more pleasure ensued. After about 2 minutes, I was sick of waiting. "Now Carlos, fuck me now please" I begged, and I could see he was enjoying his power.

I climbed off of him, and he pulled me to the end of the bed. He positioned his dick with my hole, and slowly started to push inside of me. I felt a small bit of pain, but I was willing to endure it for him. Once his entire dick was inside of me, he stopped, allowing me to adjust. "God, your dick feels so good inside me" I said, as I could feel him slowly pull out and push back in.

"Only cause your ass is so tight" he said, continued to thrust in and out.

"Carlos, faster harder" I panted between my breaths, and he complied very quickly. With every thrust he hit my prostate, causing pleasure to disperse throughout my whole body. I started to jerk myself off, and before long I had cum for the third time that hour. He thrust one last time into me, and unloaded as well, and it felt so good. He fell on top of me, and we kissed, both trying to regain our breaths. He slowly pulled out, and laid beside me.

The room was filled with the smell of must, cum and sweat, evidence of our dirty act. "Goodnight fiancé" he said, slowly drifting to sleep on my chest.

"Goodnight Pup" I replied, drifting off to sleep myself.

* * *

 **Ok, so I stole You and Me from Descendants 2, but I love that song, and thought it was applicable here. Plus, I wanted to include it so sue me! Anyway, Carlos proposed to Ben, who saw that coming?! I thought that would be cute to do, as everything I read, Ben always proposes, so I wanted to be unique, cause why not. And another sex scene for the newly weds.**

 **Thank you to White Collar Black Wolf for reviewing the last chapter, and thank you all for the continued support on this story. It is by far my most popular, something I didn't expect when I first started it! It's ridiculous, and I'm so grateful.**

 **Until Thursday and Business Intern TTFN :D**


	15. Chapter 15: Why so Clingy?

**Hi Guys, and welcome to chapter 15 of WILTW. So for me, my Christmas Holiday from University has begun, and I'm planning to spend this time doing some writing. I'll stay more at the end, so stick around and enjoy :D**

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**  
School began on the 5th September, with the gang now entering their final year of Auradon Prep. The beginning of the year was a new experience for the VK's as last time they had joined three quarters of the way through. Firstly, some slight changes were made with the room assignments. Carlos was now to share with Ben in his kingly suite meaning Jay no longer had a roommate. Officially of course. Jay and Lonnie have already discussed this, and Lonnie will be moving in with Jay, allowing Jane to have the room to herself. Essentially what has occurred is that Ben dorms with Carlos, Jay rooms with Lonnie, Jane rooms with Xander, Doug dorms with Evie, and Mal dorms with Audrey.

Secondly, with it being the final year, everyone had optional subjects to choice. Of course, Carlos went for every one that he could, trying to get as much extra credit as he could, whereas Ben was less enthusiastic, only choosing one or two to undertake. The school year began as usual, with everyone attending their lessons, spending frees together, and with Ben and Carlos tutoring each other for various lessons. October 6th was the first notable event of the new school year.

* * *

 **October 6th-Carlos' POV:  
** I woke up this morning like any other, in Ben's arms as the alarm constantly beeped, signalling the day was beginning. I rubbed my eyes, removing all the 'sleep' from them, and shuffled in his arms, hoping to wake him up as I did so. I heard him grumbled, slowly letting me go, and we wiped his eyes. "Morning Pup" he said, as I pulled myself closer towards him. Suffice to say, today was not my favourite day of the year for what it represented, but I knew that Ben would protect me. I felt him wrap my arms around my waist, pulling me into his chest, before he spoke up. "Come up. We best get up" he said, as I snuggled further into his chest.

"How about we just stay here for today?" I asked, rolling over in his arms, and pulling him into a kiss, sliding my hands down his chest, towards his boxers. I felt Ben grab my arms before they could go under his boxers, and pulled out of the kiss.

"We have school soon. Come on" he said again, getting up from the bed, grabbing some clothes, and making his way towards the shower.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked, as she was walking towards the bathroom door.

"Um, to shower?" he responded, as I now pulled myself from the bed and grabbed some clothes as well.

"Can I join?" I asked, but it wasn't seductive, but more nervous.

"Yeah, sure" he responded, opening the shower room, and stepping inside. I rush over to the main door, making sure it was locked, before stepping inside the shower with Ben. The shower probably lasted about 10 minutes, before Ben got out first. He started to dry himself off and began to step out of the shower room.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked again, with a rather panicked voice, and Ben definitely caught on.

"I'm meeting a teacher early, so I'm going to grab some breakfast now." He replied, as I stepped out of the shower.

"Oh ok? Could I join you? If that's ok?" I asked.

"Ok, what's up Carlos? You seem a little…off today?" he asked, as I started to get dressed.

"No, it's nothing. I just want to spend some time with you" I replied, trying to cover up my main intentions. I think he fell for it, as he just smiled and nodded. We made our way down to the cafeteria, and the whole time I stuck by his side, keeping as close as possible. I stood directly behind him in the queue for the lunch, constantly keeping an eye out.

 _'Ok, so I'll stay with Ben first and second so I'll know I'll be safe. Third I have Chemistry, and if I ask the teacher, he'll probably let me go, as he knows I'll work hard. Finally I have Geography, so I'll just keep my head down, and hopefully I'll be safe. After school, I meet back up with Ben, and just stick with him for the rest of the day.'_ I thought to myself, grabbing some food and making my way to the table.

The whole time I was to on edge to eat, watching everyone I could, making sure no one would scare me. As it happens, I wasn't as prepared as I thought, with someone speaking up behind us. "Oh hey guys" I heard someone say, causing me to jump out of my seat.

"No please!" I screamed, cowering behind Ben as I did so. I felt him jump slightly as I did so, and I heard the mystery voice speak up again.

"Woah, Carlos, Calm down. It's only me" the female said as they sat down, revealing themselves to be Lonnie. I slightly pulled back from behind Ben, grabbing some food of the plate, before Ben spoke up.

"What was that about?" he asked, and I blushed slightly, still hiding behind him slightly.

"It was nothing, Lonnie just frightened me slightly" I responded, causing them to chuckle. We shared breakfast together, but for most of it, I was still behind Ben. I didn't want anyone sneaking up on me again, and I knew that Ben would protect me if anyone did. Our free and lunch pretty much proceeded the same, with me slightly cowering behind Ben. When it came to third lesson, luckily my chemistry teacher allowed me to leave. I was able to find a secluded area of the library, and essentially build myself a fort of books, so I could monitor everyone surrounding me. No surprises happened this time, but I was fully prepared if they did. Geography was the worst lesson of the day. I was all alone in the lesson, so I couldn't rely on anyone. I managed to sit myself in the corner of the room, so there was only two directions people could approach me from, and both direction I was constantly watching. The one hour dragged, feeling like it was six, and the whole time I was on edge, constantly watching and surveying everyone.

The bell finally went, causing me to jump slightly, and the sudden rush of people made me flinch and cower. I waited until everyone else had left the room, before leaving myself, making sure to stick to the walls as I did so. When I finally left the room, Ben was nowhere to be seen. _'I told him to meet me straight away after the lesson. Where is he?'_ I thought, my anger finally rising inside. I stepped outside of the room slight, and felt someone grab onto my shoulders, and whisper "Boo" into my ear.

I screamed, and shrunk to the floor, before shouting "No no no, Please don't. Please don't!" tears now rolling down my face.

"Woah, Pup, it's only me" I heard Ben say, now kneeling beside me on the floor.

"Ben! How could you! I told you to be here as soon as the lesson ended! You frightened the life out of me!" I fumed to him, tears still rolling down my face. "I thought you'd protect me, but instead your part of it! You're not going to help me." I continued to rant, as he just looked at me, with a rather confused face.

"Carlos, of course I'll protect you. But what am I part of?" he asked, wiping the tears from my face.

"Nothing, it's fine. Don't worry about it" I said, but he just looked at me with that adorable smile. "Ok, I'll tell you. But can we go back to the dorm room first?" I replied, pulling myself from the floor. Ben gave me a hand and we made our way back to our room. As walked in, and I locked the door behind us, making sure that no one could get in without our permission.

"Carlos baby, please say something" Ben said, making his way over to the bed, and patting the space next to him.

"Ok, but please don't freak out." I replied, sitting next to him. He nodded, and I began to speak. "It's my b-b-birthday" I stuttered, tears now rolling down my face.

"Your birthday?" Ben replied with a confused tone, taking my hand into his, as I nodded my head. "Carlos, what's wrong with your birthday?" he asked, as I flinched at the use of the word. I took a deep breath before continuing.

"Every year today, my mum w-w-w" I began to stutter, relieving the memories, more tears rolling down my face as I cried over the event.

"Breathe Pup. We have all day" Ben said, rubbing his hand on my back.

"My mum w-would b-b-beat me. For the p-p-pain I put her through when I was born" I finally confessed, looking into Ben's eyes, and I could see he was crying as well.

* * *

 **Ben's POV:  
** After hearing what Carlos had been through, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "Oh Carlos, I'm so sorry" I said, still rubbing his back. "I can't imagine what you've been through" I continued, tears now streaming down my face. "But Carlos, you're in Auradon now, and I would never let anything like that ever happen to you again. And no one here would ever do that. How about we go out and get some food from the shops, and we watch some of the space movies?" I finished, pulling him into a hug.

"Yeah, as long as stay together the entire time" he continued, and I nodded.

"Of course, I'd never leave you. Now let's celebrate your birthday properly" I said, pulling him off the bed. I could see a small smile grow on his face, as we made our way away from the school. We took the bike into Auradon City, as I knew it would have Carlos feel better. He always loved the bike rides, the wind howling beside us as we sped down the road, his arms wrapped around my waist. We reached town and parked up, deciding what film and food he wanted. Suffice to say, he wanted anything with chocolate in, and any film that was in space. I'd managed to message Lonnie, texting her a photo of Carlos and I, and asking her to print it and frame it for me. She was rather curious about why, but 'on the king's order' I told her I couldn't disclose the info. That sounded fancy than it was. Essentially I said that I couldn't tell her, and she didn't question it any further.

The pair of us only spent about 30 minutes in town, before we returned back to the school, and I told Carlos I had to quickly meet up with Lonnie, but I said she would meet us at the dorm. Carlos went inside, setting up the movie, while Lonnie handed me the wrapped frame. She had sent a photo showing the finished product, and it was absolutely perfect, I knew he would love it. "Perfect, thank you so much Lonnie" I said, and she gave me a puzzled look.

"What is it for? Is it an anniversary or something?" she asked once again, and I shook my head.

"I'll tell you tomorrow" I replied, and she nodded.

"Ok, well I'll see you then" she replied, walking away from the dorm.

"Carlos, I'm coming in" I said, making sure he wouldn't freak out as soon as the door opened. When it did, I saw the room was plunged into complete darkness, with all the curtains being drawn. The only light in the room was coming from the TV, where the movie was on the title screen. Carlos had laid all the snacks onto a small table in front of the couch, and he was laid out on the sofa. "Any room for me" I joked, causing him to sit up slightly, leaving me enough room to snuggle beneath him. As soon as I sat down, Carlos closed the gap between us, snuggling right into my chest, getting himself into a comfortable position. For me, not so much but as long as he was happy, that's all that mattered. "Here Pup, before we start, I got you this" I said, handing him the gift. I saw his face light up.

"You got me a present? I-I've never got one of these before" he said, constantly turning over the gift, looking for anything indication of what it could be.

"Of course I did. I mean, it's your birthday after all" I replied, seeing his smile grow even more. He ripped the wrapping open, showing the picture I got of the pair of us. It was my favourite picture of the pair of us, a selfie we took on our second date to the enchanted lake, when the pair of us where chilling on the platform. "I know it's not much. But I just wanted to get you something" I said, and I could feel the tears dropping from his face onto my legs.

"Ben, its perfect" he replied, now looking into my eyes. "Thank you so much" he continued, pulling me into a kiss.

"Now, let's stick on that movie" I said, pulling out of the kiss. He nodded, as the film began. The pair of us snuggled the entire time, as we shared the bowls of food out. I obviously had the bag of cookies, while Carlos had some of his chocolate snacks. I made sure that no one dared to bother us, knowing that Carlos had my undivided attention and that I was there for him, no matter what he needed. After the movie, the pair of us snuggled up in bed together, as we fell to sleep. "Goodnight Pup" I said, pulling him tighter into my arms.

"Goodnight my king" he responded, as the pair of us fell to sleep.

* * *

 **Carlos POV- 15th December:  
** Since December started, the whole school has been going crazy. I had noticed the weather had been getting slightly colder, and lights were being put up around the school, each following the same theme. Red, Green and White became the primary colours of the lights, with each of them either portraying some sort of animal I'd never seen before or a rather large bearded fellow. Trees were being placed around the school, with a rather large one being place outside. Today was the day that the school was going to decorate it apparently. Everyone was off timetable, and gathered at the front of the school. Ben was about to give a speech.

"Students of Auradon Prep. We are gathered here today to fulfil the annual Christmas activity of decorating the tree" he began, and I turned to Mal.

"Christmas?" I whispered to her, as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Not a clue" she responded, as we turned back to Ben.

"As usual, each student from Auradon Prep will be able to place one ornament onto the tree. After that, lights will be placed onto the tree, and there will be a vote to see what ornament should be placed at the top." He continued, causing strange looks between us four VK's. "Have Fun!" Ben spoke up once again, cutting the ribbon in front of the tree, as the crowd of students erupted into a clap. I saw Ben step of the stage, and as soon as he did, the whole crowd moved in unison, everyone trying to reach the tree.

Mal, Evie and Jay managed to stand their ground, whereas I lost my footing, and began to fall to the floor. I felt someone grab me from behind, and I turned to see Ben hovering above you. "I know you don't like crowds, so I tried to get here as fast as possible" he said, helping me stand up straight.

"Thank you my King" I joked back, and he chuckled.

"So what are you guys going to place on the tree?" Ben asked, and Jane was first to respond.

"It's a replica of my mother's wand" she said, holding up a mini version of the wand, beautifully crafted.

Lonnie was up next. "Mine's a sculpture of Mushu" she said, again holding a beautifully crafted trinket.

Doug was next to speak, showing us a mini pickaxe. "It's a smaller version of my dad's pickaxe, with the engraving and everything!" he enthused, and Xander spoke up next.

"Mines the lanterns my grandparents released for my mother" he responded, showing us a mini sculpture of such. Audrey spoke up next.

"It's a replica of my mother's dress." She said, showing it to us.

"What about you Ben?" Lonnie asked, and everyone turned to him.

"As usual, the replica of my father's crown. Well, my crown now I guess" he joked, with everyone know comparing their trinkets.

The whole time, us VK's were stood there, with no clue what was going on, and I think our facial expression showed that. Ben turned to me. "What about you Pup. What are you going to place on the tree?" he said, noticing out facial expressions.

"Ok. Hold on a second." I began, the small group of us growing silent. "What is Christmas?" I asked, causing the AK's to gasp. "

Yeah, and what's the deal with the tree?" Evie spoke up next, causing us VK's to nod our heads. Mal questioned it next.

"Yeah, and why is everyone putting up lights?" she continued our questioning session, causing Jay to finish up.

"Yeah, and why has the food in the cafeteria changed? What is a Mince Pie for god sakes" he said, Mal, Evie and I mumbling in agreement.

"Wait, you didn't celebrate Christmas?" Ben asked, and we all looked at him, with confusion on our faces.

"You know, the legend of Santa Claus?" Lonnie piped up next, our confusing growing even more as we shook our heads.

"God, this is going to be difficult to explain" Audrey piped up, causing the AK's to chuckle. The whole event was explain to us, each of them telling us a different part of the celebration. My face grew in excitement as it was explained, and I could see Mal, Jay and Evie were having the same reaction.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter. So, Carlos was scared for his birthday, due to the Isle, and the VK's were introduced to the idea of Christmas! 'Tis the season and all that. Anyway, I quite liked this chapter, as it gives us another inside of life on the Isle. The next chapter is also Christmas orientated, and that's being delivered on Christmas Day! Maybe you'll even get two updates ;)**

 **As I was saying earlier, hopefully I can get a couple of stories finished over the holiday, so I have plenty of stuff in the new year. Now, I mentioned this on Business Intern, but this has more reader, so I'll mention it here as well. I'm running low on story ideas for Ben and Carlos. I have a couple that I have in mind, but they are all AU stories. Please let me know if you like the AU stuff, or if you have an story ideas that you would like me to write.**

 **Thank you once again to White Collar Black Wolf for leaving a review, and I'll see you guys on Thursday.**

 **Until then TTFN :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Err, Thanks?

**Hi Guys, Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! I hope you all have a nice day today! So, here is chapter 16 and it is very Christmas orientated, so I couldn't have planned this even if I tried. I got very lucky with the updating schedule. So, I hope you enjoy, and I'll see you at the end!**

* * *

 **Time Skip-25th December- Carlos' POV**  
When Christmas day arrived, I had no clue what to expect. I was staying with Ben at the castle, and the whole place had been decorated with tinsel and ornaments, showing off the joy for this event. Mal had gone to stay with Audrey and sent photos of Audrey's castle, which was in a similar predicament to this. Jay went with Lonnie, saying the same had happened there, and Evie stayed with Doug, staying the dwarves cottage had also been decorated to the extreme. Anyway, waking up this morning, I didn't know what to expect, but I definitely didn't expect it to be at 6am. "Carlos wake up" I could hear Ben whispering, and gentling shaking me.

"Ben, what time is it?" I asked, rolling over to face him, seeing the smile on his face.

"Carlos, it's snowing" was his response to my question, as he jumped out of bed, and went straight over to the window, opening the curtains slightly. A little bit of sunlight glared into the room, and I rolled back over, seeing the time _'6:00am'._ Before I could say anything, Ben spoke again. "Carlos, we have to go for a walk, please. The snow is fresh, and no one has been out yet! Please can we go out" he said, practically begging by this point. "I mean, if you don't want too, its fine" he continued but I interrupted

"Ok, ok. Let's go" I replied, pulling myself from the bed.

"Wait, really. Oh Carlos, thank you so much!" he said, running over to me, and giving me a big hug. We got dressed, into some rather thick clothes I might add, and headed outside. We held hands the entire time, as we walked through the palace grounds. "You know. I've never seen snow before" I confessed, kneeling down and cupping some in my hand. "It's so cold, and wet" I continued, and he laughed.

"Well, we only get it once or twice a year, so make the most of it" he replied, as he led me into Belle's garden. "You know, every Christmas I would come for a walk like this. And every year, I imagined sharing it with someone special. I'm glad that you" he confessed back to me, and I blushed.

"You know just what to say" I replied, causing him to chuckle. We probably spent the next half an hour chatting, with me asking him what today would entail.

"So, the leaders of the Kingdoms are coming round for Christmas Dinner, and then we get to decide what we want to do. Some years, Mum and Dad would hold a royal ball, and others we would all chill out and watch some cheesy films." He responded.

"I think I prefer the second option. The pair of us snuggled up, with a hot drink watching some films" I joked back, snuggling into his chest as we walked.

"Ok, I think you've persuaded me" he joked. "Now let's head back" he continued, leading us back to the castle. He walked ahead, but I kneeled down, collecting a lot of snow in my hand. The snow reminded me of something we had back on the isle during this time of year. It was a black slush, and the kids would compress it into a ball, and we would all have slush fights. I was never very good at it, but it was worth a try. I compressed the snow into a rather perfect ball, and launched it at Ben's back. As the ball smashed into his back, I burst into laughter as he spun to face me.

"You're on" was all he said, as he ducked for cover behind one of the pillars surrounding the garden. I followed his lead, ducking behind one as well, forming another snow ball in my hands. I sneaked round one of the corners, and felt a snow ball hit me on the small of my back. I turned to see Ben peering around the corner, smirking as he did so. I chuckled, taking cover from him, and using his shadow to launch another snow ball into the air.

I heard a faint "Ouch" signalling that Ben was trying to flank me, and I was able throw another snow ball at him, catching him in the shoulder. He turned to me, his normally bright eyes, now darkened, as he ran at me, and tacked me to the floor. I broke into a fit of laughter, as I hit the soft powder, slightly sinking into it. Ben was laid in top of me, his eyes now filled with lust, as I pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. I felt his defence break away, and I used all my energy to roll us over, so I was now on top.

While in the kiss, I grabbed a handful of snow, and as soon as I pulled out, I started to sprinkle it across his face, giggling to myself. "It's not the first time you've had white stuff on your face" I chuckled, as the small flakes landed on his cheeks, and one on the end of his nose.

"Steady on now Carlos, the day hasn't begun yet" he joked back, as I snuggled into his chest.

"Thank you Ben. Thank you for sharing this with me." I said, and he blushed.

"Well, I'm sharing the rest of my life with you, so I thought it only fair" he replied, taking off his glove, and showing me the engagement ring. "Have I ever told you how much I love this ring" he continued, and I nodded.

"Every day since I gave it to you" I replied. The pair of us where happy and content. Laid in each other's arms, as the sun rose beside us.

"Come on you too. It's time to open some presents" we heard a voice bellow from above us. I pulled myself off of Ben, and brushed myself down.

"Of course Your Majesty" I replied, Ben slowly pulling himself from the floor. I saw Beast chuckle from above us.

"Carlos, you're family now. I told you, just call me Beast" he joked, and I chuckled. I saw Belle appear next to him, and she waved at me. I blushed and waved back, causing her to chuckle.

"Plus, breakfast is ready" she spoke up, and Ben wrapped his arm around my waist.

"So we'll say I won" he joked, causing Belle and Beast to chuckle.

"Oh, I don't think that's fair" I joked, before making a run towards the castle. "Come on then!" I shouted, as he took off behind me, trying to catch up. I waited by the door, and waited for Ben to catch up. "I won" I replied, as we walked into the living room of the castle. The tree was decorated beautifully, with blue and gold tinsel and some beautiful ornaments decorating it. It was rather cute, with some decorating being little replicas of Miss Potts, Chip, Lumiere and Cogsworth, and others being the replica of beast, and belle's dress.

Anyway, there were a couple of piles on the floor, with name plates in front of them. Ben had a massive pile of easily 20 presents, if not more, while mine was more toned down, with only 10 at the most. But to be honest, I saw so excited! I didn't expect to get anything, let alone 10 presents, so I was overjoyed. Ben rushed over to his pile, while I just stood there awkwardly. It was one of those moments where I didn't want to assume anything, but I also wanted to rip them all open.

"What are you waiting for Carlos? Go for it!" I heard Belle say from beside me, and the smile that grew on my face was unbelievable. I ran over, and started to grab some of the gifts. I read all the name tag before opening them, seeing one present was from Belle, one from Beast and one from both of them. The Fairy Godmother had also got me something, as well as all of the AK's. Well, I say the AK's, but the tags read the couple. So one was from Audrey and Mal, one from Lonnie and Jay, and one from Doug and Evie, however I knew it was the AK's that got the presents, as I didn't have a clue that us VK's were getting each other presents. I was kinda hoping Ben got them something, and included my name on the tag.

That was beside the point, I started to unwrap the gifts, and was so happy when I saw what was inside. Belle and Beast had gotten me a workshop kit, with was quite funny. "Ben told us that you liked inventing, so I hoped this would help" he chuckled, before Belle handed me another gift and I just smiled back at them. I opened it to find the top of the range laptop I was looking at.

"Thank you…Belle and Beast. These are absolutely perfect! Thank you so much" I said, and they chuckled. Lonnie and Jay had gotten me a small arcade box, allowing me to play some of the older games, Doug and Evie had gotten me a picture of us VK's as soon as we had stepped out of the limousine. With chocolate around my face and everything! The caption on the picture read _Rotten to the Bore_ which made me chuckle slightly. Audrey and Mal got me a nice watch, the strap following my usual black, white and red colour scheme. I continued to open the rest of the presents, my smile growing every time I did, and when I finished, I was surrounded by a pile of wrapping paper and all my presents.

Ben had finished opening all of his, and we started to compare all the stuff we got. I saw Ben pulled another present from behind him. "Here, I got you this" he said, handing me a small box, wrapped beautifully.

"Ok, but before I open that, I want you to open mine first" I replied, pulling two boxes from behind me. I saw Ben's face light up as he unwrapped the first gift, revealing a signed copy of his favourite book, The Princess Bride. The signature read ' _Merry Christmas Ben. I'm so glad you enjoyed my book, and I hope we can meet soon. William Goldman'_

"Oh Carlos, this is perfect!" he exclaimed, pulling the book closer to his chest. "Thank you so much!" he continued, and I chuckled.

"You still have another one to open" I joked, and he picked up the next present. He unwrapped it, and his facial expression changed from happiness to laughter. Belle and Beast both asked what it was, and he pulled out a folder of paper. The front read _'50 Dangerous Experiences for you to choose'_ as Ben broke into laughter.

"You said you'd never done anything dangerous, so I thought this would be perfect" I joked back, causing Belle and Beast to chuckle. "Well, you know, for beginners at least" I continued, as he pulled me into a deep hug.

"Thank you Carlos, these are absolutely amazing!" he said, as I returned the hug.

"Now come on, open yours" he continued, and I opened the small box. I unwrapped the gift to find a small matchbox inside, and I was curious what it was. "Shake it" I heard Ben say, and I did so, only to hear jingling coming from inside. I slide the matchbox open, revealing a set of keys, with a small keyring on them. "I know how much you liked my bike so" he said, turning me around as my own bike was wheeled into the room by Belle and Beast. The bike itself was white, but it had black and red strips running. I turned to him, tears now streaming down my face.

"Ben! Thank you so much. I love it, I love you, and I love everything. Today has been perfect already!" I exclaimed pulling him into the biggest hug, clutching the keys into my hand.

"We've also paid for a chunk of 10 lessons for you Carlos" I heard Belle say.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, all of you!" I exclaimed, releasing Ben, and now running over to the bike.

"Now come on. Let's get some breakfast" Belle said, and we all nodded. We shared breakfast with Belle and Beast before making our way back to Ben's room, and getting changed. As usual, Ben wore his usual Ben and Gold suit, while I wore my usual Red, Black and White suit.

"You look smashing as usual" I said, and he replied.

"As do you." By this time, it was 12:30pm, so we made our way into the dining room, and my face lit up when I walked in.

I gasped at the room, causing Belle and Beast to burst out laughing. "Carlos, you'll never stop gasping at this place will you?" I heard Belle chuckle, and I chuckled as well.

"Apparently not" I replied, looking around the room.

"Ok, so the seating arrangement have been made." Miss Potts said, as I counted the 22 seats arrangements. I walked over to my seat, seeing that Ben was to my right, and Belle was to my left, which caused me to relax. ' _Luckily, I didn't have any 'strangers' sitting next to me'_ I thought to myself. Anyway, Ben and I had to wait at the castle door, as the guests arrived, and there was a lot of guests. On the left hand side of the door was Ben and I, and on the right side was Belle and Beast.

Mal, Audrey Aurora and Prince Phillip arrived first, Ben and I shaking hands with every one of them. I even had to shake Mal's hand! Mal! Out of everyone! I think we both were a bit awkward about it. They were lead into the royal dining room, as Jay, Lonnie, Mulan and Li Shang showed up next, and we shook their hands. Jay and I went a bit too far with it, seeing how hard we could do so, and I felt Ben nudge me slightly, telling me to stop. I reluctantly gave up, and moved on to shaking Lonnie's hand. I think you can imagine how the next half an hour of my life went. Evie, Doug, Dopey, Snow White and Prince Charming showed up next, followed by Jane, Fairy Godmother, Xander, Rapunzel and Eugene. I had to shake all of these hands and by the end of it, but arm was killing me. I gave Ben a sort of half smile, and he just chuckled.

* * *

 **Ben's POV:  
** It was clear Carlos didn't enjoy greeting everyone, but there wasn't much I could do about it. He gave me a half smile, and I chuckled. "Sorry C, but you signed up for this" I whispered into his ear, showing him the ring as I did so.

"Oh, yeah. I take that back" he replied, before pulling me into a kiss. "Now come on, let's get going" he said, pulling out of the kiss, and leading me to the dining room. The meal was actually quite enjoyable, and I saw Carlos' face light up when all the food was brought out. "I wasn't expecting so much stuff!" he exclaimed, stockpiling his plate with at least one of everything. I could see all the VK's do the same thing, whereas the rest of us only stockpiled the stuff we liked. I think Mal was the first person to bring up something controversial.

"God, no one we got so much food on the Isle this time of year" she said, diving into the turkey. I think she realised what she had said, and quickly covered her mouth with her hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it" she apologised, as Audrey held her hand.

"It's fine Mal. I know this is a new experience for you all" I said, gesturing to the VK's, and they all nodded. We continued our meal, everyone talking to each other about their studies, and other than Mal's comment, nothing of interest happened. Dessert was as interesting as ever, with Carlos' face lighting up as they brought the chocolate fountain out. We all dove in, continuing our conversations for the next hour or so. Carlos ended up speaking with Eugene which was quite interesting, and Jay ended up speaking Beast. I think they were comparing their strength, as I saw them arm wrestle a few times. When we finished up, I checked the time, seeing it was 4:00pm, followed by a rather timely knock at the door. I answered it, finding one of the royal advisers waiting for me.

"Ah, you're Majesty. It's time for the speech" he said, as I led him into the room. I was fulling expecting this, whereas I don't think Carlos was. Little did he know, I was dragging him out with me.

"Of course" I replied, walking over to the balcony.

"Wait, you're doing a speech" I heard Carlos ask, and I chuckled.

"No, we're doing a speech" I responded, dragging him off the sofa, and onto the balcony. Millions of people were gathered at the castle, each waiting to hear what we had to say.

"Ben, I can't do this. What will I say?" he panicked, looking over the balcony, at the hoard of people.

"It's fine. Just stand there and look pretty. If anything pops into your mind, just speak up" I replied, before grabbing the microphone and addressing the public. "People of Auradon. May I be the first to wish you all a Merry Christmas!" I shouted into the microphone, causing everyone to cheer. "This year has been a very interesting one, with the arrival of the VK's, and my coronation, but I think that as a nation, we have stayed strong through it" I continued, but I could see Carlos was getting ready to stay something. He squeezed my hand tightly, and I passed him the microphone, allowing him to speak. He grabbed the microphone, and it made a high pitch sound at first, causing him to freak out a little bit. "Just breathe" I whispered into his ear, as he pulled the microphone closer to his face.

"I, err, I just wanted to thank everyone for all you have done for me. The last 10 months have honestly been the best in my life. I got to experience things I never imagined I would. I got to watch TV shows that I never could have imagined existed, I got to walk barefooted on grass, and I got to taste chocolate. But most importantly of all, I got to meet my true love." He said, turning to face me. "None of this would have been possible if you didn't trust in him. And I know that it hasn't been the easiest of rides, and that we are mostly responsible for that, but I wanted to thank you all none the less" he finished, handing me the mic. The whole crowd cheered and applauded Carlos, and I could see the smile on his.

"Um, I don't know how to top that, so Merry Christmas, and here's to another good year" I finished the speech entirely, pulling Carlos into a big hug. The crowd continued to applaud, some even chanting "Carlos, Carlos!" over and over again, as we made our way back into the castle. "Pup, you nailed it!" I said, and he just blushed.

"I just spoke from the heart" he replied, as I pulled him deeper into the hug.

With the speech only lasted about 10 minutes, everyone else left when it finished. By the time it had reached 4:45pm, Carlos and I had shook everyone hand again, with Carlos lingering on Jay once again, and wished them all a Merry Christmas. As soon as the doors shut, Carlos pulled me into a passionate kiss. "I believe I was promised a movie" he said, pulling out of the kiss, and dragging me towards my bedroom.

"God, you're such a tease!" I exclaimed, now willingly following him to my room. I ordered the pair of us some hot chocolates, with Carlos seemed excited about, and I pulled out some specially made onesies I had got us. Mine, as usual, was blue, with a small gold pattern down the side, as well as a little crown on my chest and Carlos' was half black and half white with red detailing. "Merry Christmas Carlos, I got you a little something else" I said, handing him the box with the onesie in. He ripped it open, and a smile grew on his face. "Now we can properly snuggle together" I joked, and he hugged me once again.

"Ben, thank you for everything. Today has been absolutely amazing, and I couldn't have hoped for anything else" he said, and I chuckled. "

Thank you Carlos. For making this year so special. Until you came along, I felt like I couldn't be myself. You've opened my eyes, and showed me that I can be who I want, and that I can love whoever I wanted. I love you Carlos, and I always will. I promise to be by your side for the rest of my life" I replied, and I could feel a tear rolling down my face.

"You always upstage me" he joked, pulling out of the hug, tears rolling down his face.

"Now, let's try these onesies on" I replied. The rest of the day we spent snuggled up on the sofa watching some cheesy Christmas films. Carlos and I absolutely love it, because we had each other.

* * *

 **So, I think this was quite a cute chapter. Not much really happened, but I think it was perfect none the less. Thank you to White Collar Black Wolf once again for the review, and I'll see you guys later for the next chapter! Until then TTFN :D**


	17. Chapter 17: Reminiscing

**Let's Crack On!**

* * *

Third Person POV:  
Since Christmas, Ben had been raving about the next event, Valentine's Day and suffice to say, Carlos was sceptical at first. As you can all imagine, Valentine's Day was celebrated differently on the Isle, as it represented everything the Villains hated, Love. Ben had told the VK's that in Auradon the day was used to celebrate their loved ones, as he didn't want a repeat of Carlos' Birthday. With him starting in January, by the time the day came, the VK's were used to the idea. The gang had decided to spend the day together, like a quintuple date. Ben with Carlos, Mal with Audrey, Jane with Xander, Doug with Evie and Lonnie with Jay. They decided to go to the enchanted lake.

* * *

Carlos POV-4:30pm:  
With the trip to the enchanted lake, I knew I had to tell the VK's about the bridge. "Guys, don't worry. I've crossed it loads of times" I said, trying to reassure them. They all had sceptical looks on their faces.

"I'm not scared!" Jay said, trying to show that he wasn't absolutely petrified.

"Then why are you squeezing my hand really hard?" Lonnie said, causing everyone to chuckle.

"Guys, I was probably the most frightened when we went to the forbidden fortress, and probably the most scared to cross the bridge. But trust me, its fine" I said, as the limousine stopped. Everyone funnelled out of the limousine, and we each grabbed something from the boot. We had packed a picnic, as well as some sport equipment like a beach ball, and some badminton rackets. I held Ben's hand the entire time, and when we reached the bridge all the other VK's froze.

"Carlos, it didn't tell us the bridge was so old!" Evie snapped, and I just chuckled. Ben and I made our way over first, trying to show them that nothing would happen.

"See, it's completely safe!" I shouted from the other side. Jane and Xander crossed next, as they weren't scared of the bridge. Jay crossed next with Lonnie, trying to show that he was the bravest of them all, but he practically sprinted across. Mal and Evie crossed at the same time, practically linking arms with each other, and grabbing hold of the rope as tight as they could. Doug and Audrey followed behind them. As each of the VK's crossed the bridge, they punched me in the arm."Trust me, it's all worth it" I said, leading the way down to the lake. Everyone gasped at its beauty when it was revealed, even Ben and I who looked at each other and chuckled.

"Carlos, I can see why you love this place" Evie said, as everyone pulled the picnic from the basket, and laid it on the platform.

We all shared a nice late lunch together, snacking on the bits that had been packed. I went straight for the chocolate, while I saw Ben go straight for the cookies. Mal managed to steal the strawberries, and everyone else just picked at bits and bobs. We were all making small talk, about our lessons and whatnot before we all finished our lunch. As always, the weather was absolutely perfect, with the sun beaming down on the lake, essentially making it glow, increasing its beauty. "Hey, shall we take a swim?" I heard Lonnie asked, and all the other VK's tensed up.

"We don't know how" Jay confessed, and I chimed in.

"It's really easy. Ben taught me within an hour or two" I replied, and they all nodded. Luckily, everyone was wearing some sort of swimming costume beneath their clothing, so we didn't need to worry. Ben and I were the first to strip into our trunks, and we heard a few wolf whistles coming from Lonnie and Jane as a joke.

"Don't get any ideas honey" I replied, linking arms with Ben, causing everyone to chuckle. "Hey, do you wanna jump off that rock with me" I asked Ben, tugging on his arm.

"Really? Of course I do!" he exclaimed, and we ran to the other side of lake.

"Hey guys!" we shouted in sync, and Ben took my hand in his.

Everyone looked at us, and started to chant "Do it. Do it!" over and over again.

"On three. Ready. One, Two, Three" Ben said, and we both jumped, still holding hands with each other. The rush I got when I did was amazing, and hitting the water was easily the best part. I heard everyone shouting "WOOO!" as we were falling, and when we hit the water, I saw Ben beside me, with a massive smile on his face. We both resurfaced, and as soon as we did, he pulled me into a big kiss.

"Thank you Pup. Thank you for doing that with me" he said, and I smiled back.

"No worries. I know you've wanted me to do it since our first date, so why not on the most romantic day of the year" I replied, and he hugged me.

"Here, I want to show you something" he said, pulling me to an alcove in the rocks. I followed him, and was brought to the most amazing cave. Jewels sparked on the room of the cave, and they managed to cast a lovely pink colour. I could see scribbling on the ways, and when I looked closer, I could see names written on the walls.

"What is this place?" I asked, as I read some of the scribbled: _'Belle and Beast- Beauty is not always seen'_ and ' _Cinderella and Prince Charming-Love knows no titles',_ both I thought were extremely cute.

"The lake knows when it's true love. That's why you can see magic coursing through the words" Ben replied, and when I looked closer, you could see small blue patterns swirling through the words. "If it's not true, the words fade. Luckily, that is yet to happen." He continued, grabbing a marker off of the side. "Wanna do the honours?" he asked, passing it to me.

"What should I write?" I replied, taking the marker.

"Whatever comes to mind" he responded, perching himself on a rock. I started to scribble our names, but couldn't think of a finishing line."What about this?" Ben replied, adding the final sentence. Our line now read: _'Ben and Carlos-There love is ridiculous'_ causing me to chuckle. "Now everyone will remember I sung to you" he joked, as I hugged him.

"It's perfect. Just like you" I replied, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, while I slid mine down his torso, tracing every single one of his abs as I did so. "You're…so…fucking…hot" I panted, as I slid my hand under his shorts. I used all my energy to flip us, so his back was pressing against the wall of the cave. "You seem to be enjoying this" I teased, swirling my hand around his semi-hard member and giving it a few playful tugs. His head was now resting against the rock, and I pulled his shorts down, and kissed my way down his body, getting level with his member.

I looked into his eyes, and he nodded, allowing me to take his member into my mouth. "Oh fuck" he panted, as I started to bob up and down, slowly taking more each time. I had given Ben many blowjobs by this point, and I knew exactly what turned him on the most. My hands travelled back up his body, one tweaking his nipple, while the other massaged one of his pecs. "Fuck, Carlos!" he continued to pant, as I felt his dick hit the back of my throat. Within a minute of sucking his dick, he panted "Carlos, I'm close" causing me to pick up the pace. "Ahh fuck" was all he said, as he unloaded straight into my mouth. I managed to swallow it all, before kissing my way back up his body, pulling him into a deep kiss when I reached his face.

"Now, it's your turn" he said, pulling out of the kiss, and flipping us, with my back now to the rock. He knew exactly what he was doing, lingering around my nipples with his mouth as his hands toyed with my semi-hard member.

"Fuck Ben!" I panted, as he left my nipples red raw, trailing his tongue across my abs, before reaching my dick. He pulled my shorts down, and instantly took my dick in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head. "Oh fuck! That's so good!" I panted, taking a handful of his hair, forcing him to go faster. Ben was happy to comply, picking up the pace rather rapidly, causing me to moan louder. It lasted about a minute, before I could feel that I was on the verge of an orgasm. "I'm gonna…CUM!" I shouted, shooting my seed into Ben's mouth. Similar to me, he was able to take it all, and I pulled him up into a kiss. "I…love…you…my….king" I panted between breaths.

"I…love….you….too…my…pup" he responded, as we fell into a make out session. It probably lasted two or three minutes, before we both pulled back for air.

"Come on. We best get back" I said, making sure our mouths were clear of the dirty act we had just done. I wiped a small bit of cum from Ben's mouth, and he did the same to me, before making our way back out of the cave.

"There you are!" We heard Evie shout, as we both emerged from the cave, looking slightly worse for wear. Ben's hair was really messed up, and my nipples were still slightly red. They all just chuckled, and continued messing about in the water. Ben and I joined in, swimming beneath the water together, picking up some glowing rocks like the one Ben first got me. There were also some fancy gems that I managed to pick out, handing them to Ben when we both re-emerged.

* * *

 **Ben's POV:  
** Carlos and I pulled ourselves onto the platform, as we wanted to relax for a bit. We could see Mal, Evie and Jay splashing about in the water, learning to swim. "Do you remember when I taught you how to swim?" I asked, as Carlos was laid by my side.

"Yeah. It was our first date. I wouldn't give up until I learned at least one stroke" he replied, as we laid in the sun together.

"Do you remember what we did after that" I asked again, and he chuckled.

"Yeah, I got a bit personal about the Isle" he responded, in a rather teasing tone.

"And after that?" I responded, chuckling. He took this opportunity to roll on top of me.

"I'm not sure. I think you need to jog my memory" he teased, causing me to pull him into another kiss. We started to have another make-out session on the platform, with Carlos trying to fight for dominance. As usual I won, but he was quick to withdraw, trailing his kisses down my neck, finding my sweet spot. He started to suck and bit down on it, but before he could continue, we heard people wolf-whistle. For the moment, we had forgotten that we were with everyone else. Carlos and I chuckled, while he rolled back to my side. We must have laid in the sun for the next hour, watching the rest of them splash about.

Jay seemed to gasp it fairly quickly, as Lonnie was his teacher after all. Before long, he had the confidence to jump off the same rock as me and Ben, but ours was more impressive. Mal was also swimming alongside Audrey, and she was doing pretty well. She wasn't willing to jump off of the rock like Jay, but was more than happy to swim under the water with Audrey by her side. Evie on the other hand wasn't taking it so well. She refused to get her hair wet, and especially refused to go under the water. You could see that she was testing even Doug's patience, but he managed to stay strong through it all. Eventually he got her to swim into the deeper part of the lake, but other than that, she refused to under the water.

Carlos and I just chuckled, as we could hear the tone of his voice change slightly every time he spoke to her. "Was I ever that aggravating?" he asked, and I sighed.

"Sure, lots of times" I responded, laughing and I felt him punch me gently in the side. "The only time I've been properly mad at you was when I found out about the spell" I replied honestly, and he nodded.

"I suppose that was understandable." He replied, and I chuckled.

"What about me? Was I ever aggravating?" I responded, and he chuckled.

"You were never aggravating, you just kept doing nice things. Like tutoring me in English, or buying me the jacket" he responded, and I chuckled.

"I'm gonna take that as a good thing" I replied, as he rolled on top of me again.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me" he replied, before pulling me into another kiss.

"You're the best thing that happened to me as well" I responded, kissing him back. Luckily this time, we didn't make out on the platform, but only because everyone joined us on the platform. Jay laid to my right, and Xander laid to my left, as Lonnie and Jane climbed on top of them respectively. Doug laid next to Xander, with Evie on top of him, while Mal laid next to Jay, with Audrey snuggling into her arms. The sun had just started to set, as well all laid on the platform watching it.

"It's so beautiful" I heard Evie comment, and everyone mumbled in agreement.

"It is" I replied, staring at Carlos, causing him to blush slightly, as I chuckled. We waited for the sun to completely set, each of us staring at the stars, admiring there beauty. It reached about 9:30pm, and we decided it was best for us to head back. I text the chauffeur, and by the time we packed up and hoped that by the time we got back, he would be there. Carlos and I held hands the entire time, and walked behind the rest of the group. "So, how was your first Valentine's Day?" I asked, and he blushed slightly.

"Just like every day with you, it was perfect" he responded and I chuckled.

"God, you know just what to say" I replied, and he smiled, squeezing my hand slightly tighter.

* * *

 **13th March-Carlos' POV:  
** I woke up relatively early this morning, wrapped in Ben's arms. I knew that he was going to be extra…Ben today, with it being his birthday and all. To be fair, I was excited for him, but it also marked a fairly big landmark. Unfortunately, it fell on a Monday this year, so Ben would have to spend the day at school. That didn't stop the rest of us planning a surprise party at the castle for him though. Anyway, I woke up to the sound of the alarm going off, so I knew we had to get up, and get dressed. "Ben, it's time to get up" I said, moving in his arms, trying to free myself.

"Pup, can't we just sleep" he grumbled, and I chuckled.

"No Ben, we have school" I replied, and he groaned louder.

"I'm King. Can't I make a decree saying I don't have to get up on my birthday?" he replied, and I chuckled.

"Firstly, that's corrupt, and secondly, the future 'queen' won't allow it" I replied, and I saw a smile grow on his face.

"Opposing the King, that's a punishable offense" he joked.

"Well, maybe you should punish me in the shower" I responded, winking at him as I did so. I saw him jump off the bed, and follow me into the shower. 20 Minutes later, and we were both still coming down from our orgasms. It wasn't anything major, just a 'birthday treat' for him. We made our way to breakfast, and met up with everyone, each of them wishing him a happy birthday.

"So, do you have anything planned for later?" Mal asked, in full knowledge of the party.

"Not really, Mum said that she wanted to see me at about 7:00pm, so Carlos and I are going to see them. Other than that, just doing school work, and chilling with Carlos" he replied, and everyone around the table relaxed slightly. They had until 7:00pm to make sure the party was perfect. I however, was to distract Ben until then.

The school day proceeded as usual, with Ben and me sharing a few classes such as English. With his tutoring last year, I had gotten pretty good, and we also shared Maths, and with my tutoring of Ben, he was pretty good as well. We complement each other's weaknesses. Anyway, I got side-tracked, the school day ended, and Ben and I were sat back in the dorm room, watching a movie together, and I thought it was the perfect time to give him his present. "Um, can we pause it for a second?" I asked, breaking the silence in the room.

"Yeah, what's up Pup?" he asked, pausing the movie, as I pulled myself from his chest.

"It's just, I got you a little something." I replied, pulling the present from the side of the couch.

"Oh, Pup. You didn't need to do that" he replied, and I smiled.

"I wanted too. It's not only your birthday, but it's also been a year since I've been off the Isle. Something you made possible" I replied, handing him the present. "It not much" I finished, as he ripped it open. It revealed a photo album, with love hearts on the front of it.

He opened it to the first page, and it was a photo of him and I stood by the limousine, with him wiping the chocolate off my face. The caption read ' _The first time I fell for you'._ He flipped the page again, showing a picture of me with a massive smile on my face, ' _When you became single'_ the caption read. The next photo was of him, staring at my body _'The first time you saw me shirtless'._ He flipped again, showing us practising tourney together. _'You helped conquer my fear'._ The next photo was of Ben on the disk launcher. _'My love for you is r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s'._ The photos continued, with the next one being of the love-bites Ben left on my chest. I had printed at least 100 photos, trying to capture every moment we spent together, and each of them had a caption relating to the event. The latest photo was of Ben and me on Valentine's Day, showing me and him jumping of the cliff, with the caption reading. _'Nothing is scary with you'_. I could see the tears welling up in his eyes as he flipped through the book.

When he reached the end, he pulled me into the biggest hug. "Carlos, this perfect. Thank you so much" he exclaimed.

"Thanks, I know it's not a lot. But I know how cheesy you are, and thought you'd like it" I replied, chuckling. "And, you can continue to add pictures to it. We have a long future together" I joked, playing with the ring on his finger.

"I will, don't worry" he replied, as he pulled me back into our snuggle. We finished the film and checked the time, seeing it was 6:00pm.

"We should probably start getting ready. The car's coming to get us at 6:30pm" he said, as I pulled myself from his chest. I checked my phone, seeing that Mal had sent me a photo of the castle, and it was decorated perfectly. We got dressed into our fancy suits and made sure that we both looked respectable.

"Here, you've got a little" he said, as he wiped some chocolate from the corner of my mouth.

"I never change" I joked, and he chuckled.

"And I hope you don't" he replied, causing me to blush.

"Come on, my King" I joked, extending my hand. He grabbed hold of it, and we made our way to the front of the school. It was perfectly timed, as when we walked out of the school, the limousine.

"After you, my queen" he joked, gesturing me into the limousine.

"Yeah, we need to talk about that" I joked back, as he stepped in.

"Whatever your title, you'll always be my little pup" he replied, and I blushed.

"Damn, you're good" I responded, and he laughed.

* * *

Ben's POV:  
The limousine ride took about half an hour as usual, and when we approached the castle, all the lights were off, causing me to get a little suspicious. I stepped out of the limo first, with Carlos following, a small smile on his face. He practically dragged me up the stairs, and we knocked on the door. The door opened, revealing Belle and Beast dressed up as usual. "You're Majesties" Carlos said, chuckling as he did so. He didn't bow this time, so it was more of an inside joke between them now.

"Acting Queen" the pair of them retorted, causing me to burst into laughter, as Carlos blushed. "Didn't expect that did you?" Beast teased, and Carlos chuckled.

"I should have" he responded, as the pair of them ushered us inside. All of my suspicions had disappeared by this point, so I let my guard down. We followed mum and dad into the ballroom, which was completely dark. I could see mum and dad lingering by the door frame as Carlos and I walked inside.

"SURPRISE!" was shouted, as the lights flicked on, and confetti cannons went off around the room. "Happy Birthday Ben!" followed, as I saw everyone emerge from their hiding places. The whole group had showed up, each coming over to say hi. My heart jumped at their surprise, and I needed a few moments to calm down. I wore the biggest smile on my face, extremely happy that my friends have planned a party for me. The room was perfectly decorated, with blue and gold streamers hanging from the ceiling, and the same coloured balloons floating around the room.

"Guys, this is perfect!" I exclaimed, walking into the massive group hug.

"Thanks Ben. You know, it was Carlos' idea to host this" Jay said, as I pulled Carlos into a tighter hug.

"Thank you guys, this is amazing!" I began, as everyone pulled out of the hug. "But today's about all of us. A year today, the VK's first arrived in Auradon. The first time most of us met! So here to us all!" I finished, everyone cheering at what I said.

"Now let's dance" I heard Carlos say, as he dragged me towards the dance floor. My favourite song was playing, causing Carlos and I to sing along as we danced.

"Thank you Pup, this is fantastic" I said, as Carlos and I shared a dance.

"It's fine. After everything you've done for me, I thought it was only fair. Plus, who knew a surprise party would be so much fun!" he replied, and we shared a chuckled. Eventually, everyone joined us on the dance floor, including Belle and Beast. However, there was no doubt about it, Carlos and I were definitely the best dancers. We stopped for a little while, when everyone started to hand me their presents, but to be honest, I'd already got the best present, and that was last year.

Damn, I'm so cheesy.

* * *

 **So there is chapter 17! I hope you guys enjoyed, and like the last one, this was more of a cutesy chapter. So, I will warn you all now, the next chapter is the last. *gasp!* I know, but this story has been going on for a good while now. I'll will talk more about this next week, but until Thursday.**

 **TTFN :D**


	18. Chapter 18: Coming to a Close

**Hi guys, and welcome to the last chapter of What is Love Truly Worth. So, I wanted to give a massive thank you for all the support on this story. It is ending with 25 Reviews, 24 Favourites, 28 Followers, and 5,789 Views so thank you all so much for sticking with this story, and I really hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Anyway, on a side note, Happy New Year! It's 2018, so let's hope for a good year ahead of us. Oh, and I am slightly hungover while editing this and the threat of throwing up is looming, but I think we can do this! See you at the end.**

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**  
After Ben's birthday, and when April started, the school was flung into chaos. Exam season was starting, and this was a big year for the gang, as it was their final year at Auradon Prep. This season caused a divide in the group, with Mal, Carlos, Lonnie, Jane and Doug now spending all of their free time in the library, either alone or with each other. Carlos very much adapted the mentality that it was all or nothing. He believed that if he failed the exams, then the entire future would be miserable. Ben however was a little more relaxed. Whatever happened over the next few weeks, Ben would still become King of Auradon, and to be honest, the same applied for Carlos, but it was his Isle mentality taking over, saying he needed to be the best. Ben and Carlos started to spend less time together. While they were still sharing a dorm room, Carlos would be up as soon as the library opened, and back as soon as it closed, meaning that Ben would usually be asleep.

* * *

 **Ben's POV-11:30pm:**  
"Pup, its 11:30pm, can't you come to bed?" I asked, as Carlos' light glared across the room.

"Ben, the exam is in less than 10 hours, and I need to revise!" he snapped, not even looking up as he did so. I knew that I wasn't going to win, so I decided to join him. Maybe I could help him study. I pulled myself from the bed, and joined him on the sofa.

"What are you studying?" I asked, seeing all the books sprawled across the table. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and started to slowly pull him into my chest.

"It's the History of Auradon! I can't seem to remember the order in which the Kingdoms joined" he replied, now snuggling into me.

"Ok, so first off, who united the Kingdoms, and when was it done?" I asked, and he chuckled.

"20 years ago, Belle and Beast united the kingdoms under the United States of Auradon" he replied, with me now stroking his hair.

"Ok, so remember this little rhyme" I began, and he chuckled quite loudly.

"Cinderellasburg and Charmington were the first to join, providing the kingdom with a lot of coin" I continued, and he laughed. "Come on, repeat it" I chuckled back, as he repeated what I said.

"Next to join was Camelot Heights, providing the kingdom with lots of Knights" I said, and he chuckled once again, before repeating what I said.

"Third was Agrabah, extending our borders quite far" I recited, and he repeated. I think he was getting the hang of it, saying the new line, then repeating all of them.

"Fourth was Northern Wei (said way), who had a lot to say." I continued, and he chuckled at that one.

"Fifth was Bayou de Orleans, who joined by their own mean" the rhyme continued, and I think you can imagine how the rest of it went. By the end of it, Carlos was able to recite the whole thing, but by stroking his hair, I knew he was falling asleep in my arms. While he was still semi-awake, I hoisted him into my arms, and carried him to the bed.

"Goodnight my King" he said, so I knew he was ok with this.

"Goodnight Pup" I replied, getting in the other side of the bed, and wrapping my arms around him.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**  
The rest of exam season continued pretty much the same. Ben ended up staying up with Carlos most nights, but only to lull him to sleep. Everyone came out of most of the exams saying they think they failed, but this always happened. The final day of exams approached really quickly, and everyone was happy when they were over because it meant all the pressure was off. Well, for all but our beloved two. As Ben and Carlos agreed, they were going to get married at the beginning of the summer holidays. Evie had offered to work on the suits, but Belle and Beast insisted that they would get a professional seamstress to do it. It was eventually decided that Evie would make Carlos' suit, and 'professionals' would make Ben's suit. Of course, Belle and Beast also hired professional party planners to decorate the cathedral, where the wedding would be held, but Audrey also had some input. Everyone was on overdrive, including Carlos at this point.

* * *

 **Wedding Day-Carlos' POV:  
** "What have I done? I can't do this. There will be so many people watching!" I exclaimed, slightly freaking out. Ok, I was more than slightly freaking out.

"Carlos, you're going to be ok. We've been planning this for weeks, and you know what to say" Evie said, making some last minute adjustments to my suit.

"I know, but what it if all goes wrong. What if he walks out of me?" I asked, completely breaking down, and Evie chuckled slightly.

"Ok, firstly he's not going to walk out of you. Secondly, would it help if you went over the plan once more." She said again, and I nodded.

"Ok, so Ben will walk down the aisle first with Beast, while Belle will be sat at the front. When Ben reaches the front, he will stand there and wait for me. I will then walk down the aisle with Mal, and stand beside Ben. The Fairy Godmother will then start the ceremony, saying her usual spiel. Ben will say his vows first, as Jay brings the rings forward, and Ben places it on my finger. I'll then say my vows, placing the ring on Ben's finger. Once we finish, Fairy Godmother will then make it official, and we kiss, now husbands" I recited, as Evie reviewed the suit one more time.

"Absolutely perfect" she said, meaning both the suit and the plan. She walked over to the sofa, and patted seat next to her. I followed, sitting next to her. "Who would have thought it? A year ago, we were back on the isle, fighting every day to survive, and now you're marrying the King of Auradon" she said, as we hugged.

"I know. It's crazy" I responded, reviewing everything that had happened over the last year. Mal and Jay joined us, saying how good I looked, before joining us in our nostalgia. "Just promise me one thing." I said, everyone looking at me, waiting for what I was going to say. "Whatever happens in the future, we will stay in contact, and stay friends. I couldn't have survived without you guys, and after all, we will always be the original kids from the isle" I said, causing everyone to chuckle.

"Don't worry C, we will." Mal said, placing her hand on mine. Evie joined in, as did Jay, and we all shared a moment together. It lasted a minute, before my phone went off, signally the limousine was waiting outside.

"Showtime" I said, everyone getting ready for the event ahead.

* * *

 **Ben's POV:  
** The whole limousine drive I was fidgeting, and mum was quick to catch on. "Ben, calm down. It's going to be perfect" she said, trying to reassure me as she placed her hand on mine.

"I know. It's just, I want everything to be perfect for him" I replied, as I saw the cathedral grow nearer. The limousine stopped outside, the public gathered around, ready to watch the whole event unfold. The wedding was being broadcast live to the entire kingdom, including the Isle, but some still wanted to be present when it occurred.

Anyway, I stepped out of the limousine, taking dad's hand as I did so, walking up the steps. The whole time, the crowd cheered and shouted by name, and I could see the camera crew recording every moment of it. We finally reached the doors, with the guards swinging them open, as I proceeded down the aisle. Everyone rose from their seats, and I could see that so many people had gathered for the event. All the rulers from the Kingdoms were present, from Aladdin and Jasmine to Hercules and Megara, and even Prince Eric and Ariel. The whole school was also present in the crowd, since I had spent the last few years with them, and Carlos got to know many of them. Belle had made her way down to the front of the left row, and on the right side, I could see Evie and Jay, signifying that Carlos had arrived now. "There no going back now" I heard Beast whisper into my ear as he chuckled slightly.

"There is not one doubt in my mind" I whispered back chuckling with them.

"Then go get 'em" he responded, as we reached the dais and he joined Belle in the front row. I heard the door swing open once again, and everyone's eyes averted to Mal and Carlos as they walked down the aisle. He looked absolutely perfect in his suit, showing off his favourite colours, and I could see the biggest smile on his face. When he reached the dais, I took his hand into my own.

"You look amazing" I said, and he blushed.

"As do you" he replied, as the pair of us turned to the Fairy Godmother, as she began to speak.

"We are gathered here today to join these men in matrimony. If anyone has any objections to this, speak now, or forever hold your piece" she began, and the whole room went silent. A smile grew on my face, as Carlos squeezed my hand even tighter. _'This is actually happening'_ I thought to myself, as she continued to speak. "I believe that the pair of you have prepared your own vows. Ben, if you want to go first" she said, and I nodded.

 _'Deep breathes Ben. Deep breathes'_ I thought to myself, as I began to speak. "Carlos, I don't think I will ever forget the first moment I saw you, and I think it will always remain as the best moment of my life. Since I was a kid, I've always believed in true love, and that first moment I saw you confirmed my beliefs. Now, I know that we've had our ups and downs over the past year, but I can honestly say, I'd go through it all again, if it allowed me to spend even more time with you. I will always try to show you just how amazing you are, and every day for the rest of my life, I will try to show you how much I love you, but it will probably never be enough. I love you so much Carlos, and I'm so happy that I get to spend the rest of my life with you. I give you this ring as a token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love" I said, as I took the ring from Jay, and placed it on Carlos' finger. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, and I could see the tears welling up in his.

"Carlos" I heard Fairy Godmother say, as he prepared to speak.

"Ben, I know I keep thanking you for everything you've done for me, but again, it will never be enough. Over the past year, my life has changed so dramatically, and that's all due to you. All because you believed in me, and knew that I could be better. We've been through so much again, but after it all, I knew that you would be there for me, waiting to listen or protect me. I am so lucky that you are in my life, and for the rest of my life, I will remind you that I love you. I truly love you Ben, and I'm so grateful you are in my life. I give you this ring as a token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love" he said, taking the ring from Jay, and placing it on my finger. The pair of us turned to the Fairy Godmother seeing that she had a few tears in her eyes as well.

"By the power vested in me, under the laws of the United States of Auradon, I now pronounce you married. You may now kiss your husband" she finished, and I pulled Carlos into the deepest and most passionate kiss we had ever experienced. We both went for it, both fighting for dominance, as no one would give in, and it made the kiss more exciting. Everyone erupted into applause, and cheered for us, as we made out in front of them. After about a minute, we pulled out, and faced everyone, still holding each other in our arms. Everyone came up and said their congratulations, before we made our way back to the castle.

While Belle and Beast's wedding had 6,000 people attend, ours was a little toned down, with only 3,000 attending. Nah, I'm only joking. We invited all of the rulers back to the castle for our dinner, as well as the whole gang from school. I knew Carlos didn't like the attention too much, and having too many people would have made him uncomfortable. And this was our day after all, so I wanted him to be as comfortable as possible. As usual, speeches were given with many embarrassing moments for the pair of us. Belle and Beast delivered my speech, showing some photos of me as a child, dressed up in my dad's kingly attire, travelling to all the different states, and some of me crying when I didn't get my way. "In all fairness, you promised me that cookie!" I joked, causing everyone to laugh. But it wasn't until the VK's speech that things got emotional.

"Um, Hi?" we heard Mal speak into the microphone, as the room returned to silence. I could see all the VK's got very nervous all of a sudden, but Jay was first to speak up.

"We just wanted to congratulate the pair of us on getting married" he said, but Mal chuckled into the mic, causing it to echo though the room.

"Well, I wanted to offer my condolences again, but apparently that was wrong" she said, and everyone chuckled.

"But seriously Carlos and Ben, we are all so happy for you" Evie said, and the pair of us smiled. "I remember the first time I met Carlos." Evie continued, as Mal and Jay stepped back for a second. "He was my first real friend, and to this day I don't think I can ever repay him for that. Now, I know this is a day of celebration, but we wanted to share a few moments from our past. We apologise now if these upset anyone" she continued, and we all knew where this was going. "The first time I met Carlos was in school, when we sat next to each other. He was always tinkering with one of his contraptions, and that led to our first bonding moment as a large group" Evie said, and I could see Carlos had a smile on his face.

"Carlos was always the brains of the group, and we've all seen him grow into the confident young man he is today" Mal spoke up, a small tear growing in her eyes.

"And we are all so happy for him. Honestly Carlos, you deserve this. You've been through so much in your life, that life owes you this. You're the most strong-willed one out of all of us, and I don't think anyone here could have survived what you did on that Isle" Jay spoke up next.

"We love you buddy, and we are glad that you got your happily ever after" they all said in sync. That's when they all turned their attention to me.

"Ben" was all Mal said, causing everyone to chuckle slightly. "The first moment we met you will always be etched into my brain. The moment we stepped out of the limousine, faced by the brightness of Auradon" she finished, and Evie spoke up next.

"I think it's safe to say that you were not what we expected. Well, to some extent at least" she began, and everyone chuckled again. "We expected to be greeted by some 'prince' who was using us as a token gesture, but instead we were met by one of the kindest hearted people we know." Evie finished, tears now welling in my eyes.

"Of course, at the time we didn't appreciate that, but now we see what you have done for us all, and we couldn't thank you enough. We are so happy that you and Carlos found each other, and the three of us couldn't have wished for anyone better for him" Jay said, which was surprising, but I definitely had tears rolling down my face now.

"That being said, if you ever hurt Carlos, you'll be hearing from us" Mal added, and everyone chuckled.

In unison, the three of them said "To Carlos, and Ben!" raising their drinks, causing everyone to do the same, "To Carlos and Ben!" they all repeated, as well all took a drink. The rest of the day pretty much continued the same, with people giving speeches about us, and then we had our first dance. Carlos was very sly with this, and managed to play an audio recording of me singing 'Did I Mention' which I did not expect. It made me chuckle slightly when I first heard it play, but I was quick to grab a mic, and re-sing the song to him, this time with him joining in. At the end of the song, we shared another kiss, as my Kingdom had now officially become Carlos' as well. The dance continued until 3:00am, the next morning, with Carlos and me making our way back up to my room when everyone had left.

As soon as we did, Carlos and I broke into a massive make-out session, each fumbling at each other's suits. Carlos was the first to strip going down into nothing but his underwear. I fumbled, shutting the door behind me, and making sure to lock it, before pushing him into the bed. I took my shirt and pants off, and dove on top him.

We locked lips into another deep and passionate kiss, before I started to trail some kisses down his neck. I sucked and bit at it, causing him to moan, and he was showing no signs of stopping me. After leaving a fairly large love-bite, I turned my attention to his nipples. I used my hand of his left one, whilst using my mouth on his right one, tugging, and nibbling at it with my mouth, and his moans continued.

"B-Ben" I could hear him moaning my name. After his nipples had become red, I trailed kisses down the rest of his body, exploring every crevice in his six-pack. I finally reached the waist band of his pants, and looked up at him. My eyes were met with his deep chocolate ones, and he just nodded, giving me the go ahead. I played with his dick, through his pants at first, trailing the outline with my mouth, causing him to moan louder and louder. I eventually pulled out his rock-hard member, and gave it a few playful tugs to toy with him.

He was already rolling his head back in pleasure. Before I started I said to him "I picked up this little trick", grabbing the base of his dick. I knew this would stop him from cumming, and make the whole experience more pleasurable. I slid my tongue from head to base of his dick, and could already taste his slightly salty pre-cum. I took his dick in my mouth, only a few inches at first, before taking the whole lot, feeling it hit the back of my throat.

He moaned louder "Oh Ben, fuck" as I bobbed up and down. I felt his hands grab my hair, forcing me down onto his dick, faster and faster. "Ben please" he begged "I need to cum", but I held strong continuing to bob up and down. He tried to remove my hand, but I swatted away every attempt, I was in complete control. I eventually took pity on him, as he continued to beg my name "Ben".

I removed my hand from the base of his dick, and picked up the speed, bobbing up and down faster and faster. Within seconds he yelled "Ah fuck Ben" and came into my mouth. I managed to swallow the whole lot, before taking his dick out of my mouth, and pulling him into a deep kiss, allowing him to explore my mouth. With all his force, he flips us, so he is now on top. He starts to trail down my neck, going straight for my sensitive spot, and forming a love-bite there, and he then travels down my six-pack, straight to my dick.

He pulls my pants straight down, grabs the base of my dick, and says "Karma's a bitch" before starting to bob up and down. I knew he was going to drag out like I did, and boy was I right. After about a minute of sucking my dick, he took it out his mouth, and started to lick my balls, causing me to moan "Carlos." I shove my dick back into his mouth, and force him down onto it, like he did me. I start to beg him "Please, Carlos" as I desperately need to cum. He let go of the base of my dick, and with one thrust into his mouth, I came. He swallowed most of it, and I pull him into a deep kiss, tasting my own cum in his mouth.

"I…want…you…to…fuck…me" I heard him pant between breathes.

I flipped us over once again, and he pulled out some lube from his bedside table. I slick up one of my fingers, and trace it around the rim of his hole. I use my other hand to toy with his nipple, tugging it, and use my mouth of the other one. "Ben Please" I hear him beg, and decide it's time. I push one finger into his hole, and circle it. Carlos moans in pleasure, so I quickly slick up another finger, and push that in as well. I reach as far as I could, and I knew I had found his prostate when he screamed.

I push another finger into his hole, making it as wide as I could. I continue to toy with his prostate and nipples, causing Carlos to roar in pleasure. "Ben, fuck me now, no more teasing" I heard him demand, and I was happy to comply. I got a condom, and rolled it down my hard length and slicked it up, before slowly pressing it against his hole. I slowly started to push inside, and Carlos moaned louder with pleasure. "Faster" I heard him command, and I start to thrust into him with some pace.

"Oh, I love your tight ass so much Carlos" I moaned, thrusting into him faster and deeper each time.

"Oh, Ben. I love your dick stretching my ass" he cries back. I pound into him two more times, before blowing my load, screaming his name as I did

"Oh, Carlos". I can see he is close to cumming as well, so I stroke his dick three times, as well as still pounding into him, causing him to cum all over my chest. I collapse on top of him, covering him in his own cum as revenge.

"Fuck…that…was…good" I panted, trying to get my breath back.

"Yeah…it…was…amazing" he pants back. He pulls me into a deep kiss for several minutes. We pull back to breath, and I pull out of Carlos, throwing the used condom into the bin. After a few minutes, we have both regained our breath. "God, I love you" I heard him say, and I responded "I love you too".

He rolled into my arms, and I whispered into his ear "Goodnight my husband."

I heard him chuckle slight, before replying "Goodnight to you too, my husband."

* * *

 **Third Person POV:  
** A few weeks after the wedding, Carlos was officially crowned King of Auradon, alongside Ben. His coronation followed a similar pattern to Ben's, but it wasn't on such a large scale, and there was no villainous invasion at the end. Three years passed, with the gang going to the University of Auradon.

Ben decided to study English Literature, furthering his love for reading, and books. He joined a few of the societies, including the creative writing one, and started to write a few stories of his own. He made the most of his university life, as he knew it would be the last chance he could, before taking over the throne.

Carlos continued his love for tinkering and creating by studying engineering at university. He wanted to learn new ways to build, and create as well as the best materials to do so. He joined one of the nerdier societies on campus, the 'Geek Society' as it was called and also made the most of his experience, before he accompanied Ben on the throne.

Evie studied business management at university, hoping to create her own fashion empire in the future, and made sure to make the most of the experience as well. Jay decided to study sports, as it was his hope to be scouted for the Auradon Tourney team, and Mal decided to study art, continuing her passion for it.

When university ended on the 1st June, Ben and Carlos' new life began.

* * *

 **Ben's POV:  
** "You ready?" I asked Carlos, as we stood behind the door leading to the throne room.

"With you, I'm ready for anything" he responded, taking his hand in my own. I heard the music begin from behind the door, and I squeezed Carlos' hand a little tighter. The doors in front of us swung open, revealing the red carpet we were to follow. People were stood either side of it, cheering as we began our walk towards the thrones. The whole time the pair of us where either looking forward, or at each other, excited by our new prospect.

I could see that the whole gang had gathered for the event, with them all right at the front. We finally reached the thrones, where Belle and Beast were sitting, and the pair of us kneeled in front of them. In return, the pair of them rose from their seats, signalling us to rise from the floor. Belle and Beast then stepped to the side of their thrones, while Carlos and I took their respective places, I sat in Beast's throne, while Carlos took Belle's.

Belle and Beast then kneeled in front of us, before saying "My Kings" in a chorus, now officially transferring the power of the throne over to the pair of us.

"You may rise" I said, as the pair of them rose from the floor, and the chamber erupted into applause. This was it, Carlos and I were now officially the ruling monarchy in Auradon. I took his hand into my own, as we turned to each other. "I love you" I said, a large smile growing on my face.

"I love you too" he replied, a smile now growing on his face. The crowd dispersed from the room, leaving Carlos, Belle, Beast, the rest of the gang and I to converse. "So, what happens now?" he asked, and I chuckled.

"Tomorrow, we start our tour of the kingdom, visiting the respective leaders as the official Kings of Auradon. If they have any queries, then we will deal with them. Other than that, we make sure the kingdom runs smoothly." I replied, and he chuckled.

"It sounds slightly vague" he responded, and Beast spoke up next.

"To be honest Carlos, it is." Beast said, causing everyone to chuckle.

"Ok, well since everyone is here, I've been thinking about something for a while" Carlos began, with a slight bit of nervousness in his voice. Everyone turned their attention to him, as he continued to speak. "I wanted to start bringing Villain Kids over to Auradon again. You've provided us with a new life, and there are so many kids on the Isle that would benefit from this" Carlos said, and I could see Mal, Jay and Evie agreeing.

"Like Dizzy, Drizella's daughter" Evie spoke up, and the rest of the VK's mumbled in agreement.

"I know it's a lot of ask, but at least this time, we know what we are doing, and we know what to expect. We'll enhance security at the museum, and since there will be no coronation, there will be no need to get Fairy Godmother's wand out. I can meet them at the school when they first arrive, along with Mal, Jay and Evie to show them that a better life is possible." he continued to justify his actions.

"I knew it!" I heard Beast speak up. "I knew it was you at the museum" he continued, but he was chuckling instead of being angry.

"Forgive, Forget?" Carlos asked, and they all agreed. "Ben, please can we do this?" Carlos asked, turning his attention back of me.

I replied with one simple sentence. "As King, _you_ can make it an official proclamation", and his face light up with excitement.

"I'll make it official in the morning" he responded.

* * *

From that day on, Carlos and Ben ruled over the Kingdom, with justice and compassion. The entire Kingdom fell in love with the pair of them, and they ruled successfully. As Carlos said, the transfer of Villain Kids began, with another group of four at first, as another test. Luckily, this group didn't try anything and managed to integrate into society quite well, encouraging more Villain Kids to come over, but only if they chose to.

King Ben and King Carlos lived happily ever after. They had the Kingdom, their family and friends, but most importantly, they had each other.

After all, that's what love is truly worth.

* * *

 **Ok, so that is the final official chapter of What is Love Truly Worth, and I wanted to wrap everything up in it. Plus, I haven't done a wedding scene, so I thought it would be cute! Let me know what you think. Personally, I'm proud of that rhyme and I thought that would be a fun thing to add. Like I said at the start, thank you all so much for everything! The support on this has truly been amazing, and I don't think I could thank you enough for it, and I only hope that this chapter was the perfect ending.**

 **Ok, so like I said at the end of Now the Commoner, I would really appreciate your opinion on everything, as well as some suggestions. At the moment, I'm taking a break from my Descendants stuff, and writing about BTR, which is what the next story replacing this one will be. Please let me know what you think about the AU Descendants stuff, as I do have a few ideas for a few more stories, but they wouldn't be typical Descendants like this one.**

 **Oh, and there will be an alternate ending posted later, cause I just couldn't help myself, but that was more just for fun. So, until later TTFN :D**


	19. Alternate Ending

**Ben's POV**  
This was it, Carlos and I were now officially the ruling monarchy in Auradon. I took his hand into my own, as we turned to each other. "I love you" I said, a large smile growing on my face.

"Aww, you're too cute Benny-Boo" he responded, removing his hand from mine, and standing up, everyone turning to face him. "Mal" was all he said, as she stepped forward, and pulled out Maleficent's spell book.

"Time stand still- I order you. No minutes pass until I'm through doing what I have to do" she said, and everyone in the room froze, except for the four VK's. It was similar to what happened when Maleficent invaded, with everyone having a visual perception of the event, but we were powerless to stop it. I was able to speak however, but it seemed I was the only one out of us all.

"Pup, what's going on?" I snapped, hoping for some explanation. He turned and laughed.

"I've always hated that fucking nick-name" he began, and I could hear the anger in his voice. "And 'My King', the time has finally come." He continued, acting very cryptic.

"The time for what?" I replied, and all the VK's burst into laughter.

"The time for revenge. You see Ben, its common knowledge that only the Fairy Godmother, or the King can access the magical artefacts in the museum. But now, there is two kings" he replied, twiddling with the crown on his head.

"So, all these years, and this was your plan? To wait until we were crowned king to exact your revenge! " I shouted back at him, and he nodded.

"It's pretty genius right? We didn't want Maleficent in charge of Auradon, we wanted to rule. All it took was for us to 'change our minds and convert to good' and we'd knew you'd all buy it. We waited it out, until I had a legitimate claim to the throne, through you of course, and boom, now we can rule. I mean, 4 years here won't change 16 years of pain!" He replied, and I had tears welling up in my eyes.

"So, you never loved me? After everything we've been through" was the only question I could think of.

"Of course I love you Benny-Boo, and soon you'll see where I'm coming from. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a Kingdom to rule" was all he replied, as they left the room.

* * *

 **Third Person POV:  
** Ben watched as the VK's left the throne room, powerless to stop them. Carlos and the gang began their journey to the museum. The spell only stopped the people in the throne room, allowing them to take a limousine straight there, with Jay driving. Carlos was revelling in it. He was instrumental to the gang's success, and he knew that they would do anything for him, in this position of power.

They reached the museum, only to see the security guard like before. Mal casted a spell, flinging him into the wall, knocking him unconscious as she did so. They made their way straight to the artefacts, and Carlos went straight to his mother's talisman, the Ring of Envy. It was one of the four most powerful talismans, along with the Golden Cobra, the Fruit of Venom and the Dragon's Eye. The rings itself would corrupt the wear, twisting their mind towards evil, and Carlos had a plan for it. He would simple give the ring to Ben, and the two of them could remain together. As soon as the ring would be placed on Ben's finger, it would magically infuse itself to the wearer, meaning it could never be taken off.

Anyway, Carlos successfully reached through the barrier, and grabbed the ring, before making his way to the magic wand. He took one last look at its beauty, before grabbing the wand. As soon as he did, he could feel the power coursing through his veins, and the wand began to change colour, the gold decorations shifting to black. The blue gem in the middle of the wand became infused with Evil, shifting its colour to red, showing it had adapted to Carlos. All the VK's broke into laughter, as Carlos held the wand, with him now being the most powerful person in the whole of Auradon.

"Time to save Ben" he said to the rest of the VK's, before teleporting back to the throne room. Only Carlos had teleported this time, leaving him and Ben to 'talk'

* * *

 **Ben's POV:**  
I saw a red puff of smoke appear in front of me, and once it dissipated, it revealed Carlos stood there with the magic wand. "Why you little pri…" I began, but he was quick to pull me into a kiss. No matter how evil this boy was, his kisses were still as passionate as before. He pulled out, with me still having no control over the rest of my body.

"Now now Ben, there no need to curse" he chuckled, pulling a ring from his pocket, a ring I knew too well.

"Carlos, you don't have to do this. Just put the ring and the wand back, and we can play it off. Turn to good, and we can forget this whole thing ever happened!" I plead, knowing exactly what that ring would do to me. He started to toy with the ring in his fingers.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked, showing it to me, and I gulped.

"It's the Ring of Envy. It corrupts anyone that wears it" I responded, and he nodded.

"Now, what do you think I'm going to do with it" he continued, as I gulped even harder.

"Carlos, please. Don't make me wear it!" I begged, as he walked towards me.

"Oh, I do love you Ben. And soon, you'll join me" was all he replied, as the ring slid into my finger. I screamed as I felt the ring burn its way into my skin, and I also felt the magic holding me in place dissipate. I dropped to the floor, screaming as dark thoughts filled my mind, erasing any good in my mind. I must have passed out, as my vision went blurry, and my ears became blocked for a second…

"Oh god, what happened?" I asked, holding my head in my hands, and looking up seeing Carlos kneeling beside me.

"Ben, are you ok?" he asked, pulling me into his arms. I took this as an opportunity, raiding his pockets for any valuables. I found a wallet with a small bit of cash in, and his phone.

"Never better. I feel like my mind is finally clear" I replied, and he chuckled.

"Good. Now, can I have my phone back?" he replied, and I chuckled.

"Only if you can take it back" I replied, pinning him to the floor. He continued to laugh, as he managed to flip us, so I now had my back to the floor. I pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss, which we both dissolved into.

Before long, he pulled out, and spoke up. "Come on. We have a kingdom to rule."

I joked back "Ruin you mean" and he nodded. We took our places on the throne, and Carlos used the wand to restart time, just as Mal, Evie and Jay walked in. The incessant mutter followed and I screamed "Silence. Bow to your Kings!" causing everyone to drop to their knees in silence. "So where shall we begin?" I asked, and Carlos chuckled.

"I've always wanted a castle in Agrabah" he responded, and I nodded.

"Bring Aladdin and Jasmine. No, bring all the rulers for execution" I commanded, causing everyone to gasp. Carlos used to wand to essentially brain wash all of the guards, and they were willing to comply. "Don't forget the council members. We don't need anyone voting us out of power now do we? Oh, and lock these two away" I replied, gesturing to Belle and Beast before pulling Carlos into a deep kiss.

The guards forced everyone out of the room, and took Belle and Beast to the dungeons, as Carlos and I made our way to the balcony.

"All of this is ours my love. Let's destroy it" I said, and Carlos laughed. We had a dark future ahead of us, one we would spend together.

* * *

 **Ok, so thank you all once again for the support on this story, and I'll see you on Thursday.**

 **Until Then, TTFN :D**


End file.
